Sesshoumaru's unexpected mate
by lady-sesshoumaru41
Summary: Adventures of a young girl named Katame and her encounter with a certain demon lord...what happens when his father gets involved?
1. Default Chapter

An Inuyasha story

{Author's notes: This story was begun before I knew much about the character of Sesshoumaru. I was intreged by the strength and dignity of the demon lord. Like my character Katame I found the creature too beautiful to ingnore.

Purists will have a problem with the way I have portrayed his charater, call it artistic licence. You will no doubt also notice that he uses both arms. At the time I wrote this I was not aware that he was missing an arm. (I started watching the show somewhere in the middle and missed that piece of information.) So please forgive any discrepencies they only reflect my personal vision of this misterious creature.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy my story.

**_PS. _**_Some scenes are a bit graphic there are rapes and several gorry bits. It is the feudal era after all._

Sesshoumaru's unexpected mate

Set in ancient Japan

A pretty young village girl, Katame, has befriended Kagome and Inuyasha. She would sit at length listening to the stories of the many battles lord Inuyasha had fought as well as stories of Inuyasha's brother, Lord Sesshoumaru. She had even caught a glimpse once of the mysterious lord. His beauty and fiercenes had captivated the young girl.

She had been warned of the great lord's anger and hatered towards humans. But still she found herself curious to know more about Sesshoumaru and why the two brothers were so different.

She often found herself thinking about him. He was so beautiful to look upon, how was it that he hated humans so much.

Despite warnings of the danger from Lord Inuyasha, she would wander about beyond the limits of her village in the evening hours hoping to again catch sight of the demon Sesshoumaru.

It was on one of these wanderings that Katame was in the wild outside her village. She incountered the great lord Sesshoumaru and his servant.

She hid herself in the bushes and watched him in fascination. The demon and his servant were discussing his contempt for his half demon brother Inuyasha.

Facinated by his beauty and too foolish to run away from the dangerous lord, she stays to listen. She learns of how he dispises his great and terrible father, Sugumi-sama, for mating with a weak human and tarnishing the family name. He was incence by the fact his great father had lowered himself by producing that misserable Half-breed pup Inuyasha.

It is at that moment that she came out of the bush and confronted the demon. She couldn't stand to hear someone talk like that about her friend.

"How dare you speak of lord Inuyasha that way! He is a great and kind lord. Besides, what business is it of yours, if your father wishes to mate with a human or not? Should it not be his discision alone. He had probably had a great love for his wife and his son.

You call your father both great and terrible but you do not show him the due respect!"

Surprised at this puny human's gall at even speaking with him let alone calling into question his honour in this way. He stood silent for a moment and watched her standing there finger rased in a scolding fashion.

"Who are you," He demanded as he stepped menessingly towards her.

"K-Katame." She stammered realizing for the first time who she was addressing and that in only seconds she would likely be dead.

"Well, Katame... now, you shall die for your insolence," He spoke taking yet another step towards her. His voice, icy cold.

Katame's mind raced, how could she stave off the great lord's anger. Quickly she blurted

"Wait!... I'm not lying to you lord Sesshoumaru. If I am lying to you, great lord Sesshoumaru then I will willingly give you my life, but if I am not then you must let me live."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, she was trembling slightly, yet not nearly enough by his estimation for one who was about to feel his terrible wrath. He would make her suffer for her folly.

"Hmm... and now how do you propose I test the truth of your statement... Tell me girl. Why should I not kill you now, for daring even to speak to me, woman!"

Shocked that he had stopped short of destroying her, she scrambled to think of a way to prove herself true. She paused, almost to long.

"So, you have no way! Come to me here and kneel before me, and I shall give you a quick death." The demon commanded.

"No, wait!" she cried, "There must be a way... can you not just ask your father. He would be able to tell you himself of his feelings toward his wife and son."

'Damn her impudence!' He thought to himself, 'No... I will not allow her to force my hand in this matter.'

"My father is dead." He said aloud, "And you owe me your life. Now!" He raised his hand to strike her when his idiot servant blurted out.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, of course, lord Sesshoumaru, That should not be a problem for you. My lord, you could go to your fathers tomb and use your great sword. You could wake him, my lord, and then ask him yourself."

FLASH! Sesshoumaru's whip struck the hapless servant. "Yow. forgive me my lord" FLASH! "I ment no disrespect. YOW, I'm sorry lord." Jeken begged mercy from the angry lord. FLASH!

"Silence! Jeken, your endless babbling mouth will be the death of you yet." Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the woman in front of him.

"You will die now." He hissed at Katame stepping ever closer.

"No! not yet, he said you could ask you father. You have to prove me a liar first! You can't kill me until you have proved that I have lied to you and you haven't done that yet."

Sesshoumaru stretched out his hand to strike her, hesitated a moment and then dropped his hand to his side closing it into a tight fist.

"Very well then, I shall take you to the tomb of my father, Sugumi-sama, and there you will suffer greatly at my hand and you will die for your foolishness."

He grabbed Katame by the arm and flew off into the darkening sky.

So here's a little suspence for you, what do you think of it...please review I'm dying to know if people are actually reading my fanfic! Thanks a bunch and I'll update soon, I promise the chapters will be longer. REVIEW!!!


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the enterance to the tomb, Sesshoumaru stood for a moment thinking to himself. Did he want to know the truth? What would his father say concerning his human wife.

Fury rose up in him as his hand tightened around Katame's arm. 'Damn her. she will die slowly for this.' He threw her into the tomb and walked in behind her followed by the now grovelling servant.

The tomb was deep and horrible. The great imposing skelletal remains of Sugumi-sama, the father of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood leering down at them. All about him were the skulls of long dead enemies of the great lord.

Sesshoumaru drew his long sword and struck the remains of the great demon. The entire tomb began to shake as the skulls of the lord's ancient enemies fell away from the paws of the great demon lord. Slowly the emmence figure began to rise and stand up, his terrible frame towering over Katame and Sesshoumaru.

"Who dares enter my tomb to wake me from my long sleep!" Thundered a voice that seemed to come from all around.

"I do, father, it is I, Sesshoumaru your son."

"Son?...Why does my son wake me from my rest, what is it you want?" The huge mussle of the lord came within mere inches of Sesshoumaru's face.

Suddenly a sent reached the great demon and he thundered, "Human! You have brought a human into my tomb!"

For the first time Katame thought she saw Sesshoumaru tremble. 'He is afraid of his father, what have I done! If lord Sesshoumaru fears him, what will become of me?' She thought to herself. 'I must act fast.'

"This woman has offered her life to me if She lies to me. But what she has said only you can tell the truth of the matter."

Katame ran forward to address the great dog demon, Sugumi-sama. "Forgive me my lord, but you had once taken for yourself a human wife and produced a son by her." The great head turned slightly toward her.

"Silence," Sesshoumaru said, raising his hand to stike her, but defiantly she shook her finger at him shouting.

"You can't do that yet. You don't know whether or not I have lied to you."

Suddenly a great howl of laughter rang though the tomb, both Sesshoumaru and Katame looked up in suprise to see the lord shaking with mirth.

"Who is this you have brought to me my son?"

"The wench is called K..."

"Katame." She interupted, "And I have said to your son, Sesshoumaru, that it is possible for one as great as you to make up your own mind about who you will take to wife. And that it is not for him to pass judgement on you or the son of your love."

"Katame..." lord Sesshoumaru said in a dangerously low voice.

"You still can't kill me, not until your father answers."  
The great dog demon turned to walk away. "Come my son, and I will speak with you concerning this matter. Katame!" Lord Sugumi-sama spoke harshly. "You will stay here... and await your lord's pleasure."

Katame trembled as she bowed her head in acknowlegement of the command. 'Await my lord's pleasure what did he mean? Who's pleasure?' She thought for a moment and then began to shake visibly at what _'pleasure' _might mean.

And so she waited. It seemed as though time itself had streched out forever when finally the demon and his son returned.

If it were possible Sesshoumaru looked even more beautiful and terrible than when she first layed eyes on him. Lord Sugumi-sama approached and looked down at the frightened Katame. He seemed to smile as he spoke which frightened Katame all the more.

"Katame! You have promised your life to my son have you not?" Katame could only nod. "Go now, to my son and kneel before him." Came his firm command.

Katame's heart sank into the very pits of her being. The great dog demon would give her to Sesshoumaru to kill. Slowly she stood, went to Sesshoumaru and knelt at the feet of the fierce lord. She bowed her head, awaiting the _pleasure_ she was sure to feel at lord Sesshoumaru's hand.

The great lord Sugumi-sama spoke to her again, "Kagome, you have not lied to my son concerning me. However you have been entirely too bold. You must learn to keep your place girl. This is my command concerning you. My son is to take you to wife and you must bear him sons. He will teach you to _behave_ yourself. Although, I am forbiding him to kill you, and he is to protect your life from those who would harm you. But _you_ will be his to the end of your days."

Katame could not beleive her ears, why had the great lord condemmed her to such a terrible fate? She looked up at her husband's face, his eyes were blazing red with fury at his father's command not to kill her.

He glared down at her with a cruel smile playing accross his lips.

"NO! .....no you can't do that to me my lord.... Please, sire, your son hates me, he will torment me terribly! Please, lord, kill me yourself now, do not comdemn me to such a horrible fate." She cried pleading with her face to the ground.

But, the great lord Sugumi-sama would hear nothing of it.

"Katame! I have spoken. My son will obey my voice, AS WILL YOU !" Boomed the loud voice. "Now both of you go. Leave me to my rest."

Lord Sesshoumaru was furious not only could he not kill the insufferable wench, but now he was ordered to mate with her.

Well then, if he was also commanded to teach her to behave then he would do so as painfully as possible. Starting with the bed!

He reached down and grabbed Katame by the hair and dragged Katame to her feet. "Come, wife." He growled showing his fangs.

They left the tomb and flew off into the night.

The rain was pouring down as they arrived at the palace. Everything was dark and forboding. The servants all scattered as they saw the look on their master's face. For he was well known to kill anyone who got in his way when he was angry. And he was very angry indeed.

The lord Sesshoumaru stormed into the palace and into his inner chamber dragging his terrified wife. He tossed her to the floor and descending down upon her, his eyes blazing red, he wispered into her ear "Now, Katame, for your lord's pleasure."

Katame screamed.

Sesshoumaru's wrath was terrible he had taken Katame as hard as he dared. Her blood flowed from between her legs but he would show her no compassion. He reached down and filling his hands with her blood he smeared her face and breasts with it. Still his anger blazed hot against her.

Sesshoumaru studied his trembling wife. 'If only I could punish her properly.' He thought to himself. She was too small, if he beat her she would not survive, damn his father's decree! Then a thought came to him. 'She acts like an insolent pup let her suffer as one.' Taking her in his hands he turned her face down and beat her soundly apout the bottom and tops of her legs.

Katame cried hard apologising and begging for mercy, but mercy would not come, not yet.

"Be silent!" came the order. "You will have no mercy from me woman, not untill I am satified you have been punished properly for your offences." He let her go and she curled into a ball weeping as quietly as she could.

He stood looking down at her in his anger. This would have to do, for now. He could not risk killing her. There would be another day. He left her to her pain.

So it would go with her. For several weeks Sesshoumaru would be excessively harsh with her. Even the tiniest hint of disobedience was met with several hard smacks.

She tried her best to appease the angry demon as best she could. But, Sesshoumaru would not accept it. She would cook for him but he would stubournly refuse to try it. Siting that with his demon heritage he didn't need or want human food, even if it did smell delisious.

She resigned herself to his hand. Staying out of sight for most of the time. Enduring as quietly as she could, his cruelty in the night.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Weeks later...

Sesshoumaru was sitting by the window wondering why his father saw fit to saddle him with this whimpering female. He had used her every night and all he would get for his efforts were blood and tears. She had not conceived! Annoyed with the situation, he found himself wandering into the chamber where his wife was sleeping. He looked down on her in disgust.

She woke to see him glaring at her. She attempted to rise but he stopped her.

"Why have you not conceived a child yet?"

Katame blinked at the strange question. "Conceived?"

"Yes, conceived. Why haven't you?"

"Well, perhaps it is because..... "She stalled desperately hunting for a reason why, when suddenly she blurted out, "You are too rough with me. Oops... I mean ... " She looked up at her fierce husband. He had raped her and treated her harshly every night. How could she explain it without his anger blazing against her again.

"If you are more well .....tender.... I mean... maybe I would not bleed so much, the blood may be washing away your seed. You could try it... maybe... it might make a difference." She flinched expecting the slap that was sure to get for being so bold.

Lord Sesshoumaru enjoyed hurting her, since it was all he could do to her thanks to his father's decree. (damn him!)

"Hmmm.....don't be a fool woman!" He snarled, and strode off thinking as he went. 'Curse my father. Tender???... Nonsense!' His thoughts raced. 'Is that why she does not conceive, because I have been too hard on her? Hmmf, however, she does bleed a lot. Still... tender? With her?! Why should I? She deserves what I give her. Still, in all this she should conceive. Is she really so fragile?

My father had one of these humans and she conceived and bore a son for him. Yet, my father was in love with that female, that human mother of my brother Inuyasha.

He was not harsh with her, in fact he was most gentle with her. Could this be the reason she is not yet with child? Because I have not come to love her? How can I lower myself to such a degree as to fall in love with a human?'

He glanced back toward the chamber where his wife was, 'perhaps.' He turned and strode purposefully to his wife.

This time instead of cries of pain from the chamber there were quiet sighs and moans.

Some days later Sesshoumaru scented his wife, as was his custom in the mornings. But this day her scent was different. The smell of his seed was on her as expected but her own scent... her scent... was different some how. He brought his face close to her and sniffed. Suddenly he grabbed her abdomen. What! A son, I smell a son within her, she has conceived!

Sesshoumaru looked down at Katame his wife and smiled. A look of rare pleasure on his face.

Katame woke to see her lord over her. Puzzled by this unfamiliar look on his face she asked quietly what was wrong.

"You have my son within you."

"What? How can you tell?"

"I smell him within you." The smile was gone in an instant and he found himself contemplating what would this mean. He now had to think of the best way to protect her and the child within. For he knew that the news of his half-breed son would spread quickly. The other demons would attempt to kill her and the boy.

He remembered the many battles his great father had fought to protect his half brother. The community of demons does not take kindly to half-breeds.

He would need help... he would need his brother, Inuyasha!

Several weeks later...

Inuyasha sat by the fire as Kagome fixed them something to eat, when suddenly he scented something coming and sprang up. "What is it, whats wrong?" Asked Kagome.

"Shhh! Someone's com.... Sesshoumaru! What do you want!" Inuyasha shouted pulling out the Tetsaiga and preparing himself for battle. When he sniffed again smelling her for the first time. Katame!

She peered around from behind her fierce lord and husband.

"What are you doing with her... let her go, now!" Demanded Inuyasha as he menaced his brother with his great sword.

"No! lord Inuyasha, Please. Lord Sesshoumaru is my husband."

"WHAT!" Kagome and Inuyasha cried out at once.

"I don't understand, how could this be? I thought you hated humans. What happened. Why Katame? You'd better not have hurt her." Kagome stood astounded at the thought of poor Katame with that terrible beast, Sesshoumaru.

"Silence, woman!" He said glaring down at her. "Inuyasha, I must speak with you. Katame! Stay here. I will return for you shortly." Katame bowed to her lord.

When the demons had left the girls, Kagome leaned close to Katame and asked. "What happened? One day you went for a walk and disappeared. How did you end up with... him?"

"I... ah... its a long story. I'll tell you some day but not now." She looked up to see her lord husband walking with lord Inuyasha. "I'm alright Kagome. He is my husband now, and soon I will bear his son."

The two brothers were returning from their brief walk and Katame would say no more.

When they reached the fire Inuyasha came close to Katame and sniffed. "So it is true!" He sniffed again. "You will have my brothers son."

"Yes, as I said Inuyasha, will you do it?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Do I have a choice? Fine I'll do it."

"Do what? What are you two talking about? What's going on?" Demanded Kagome.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha. "How do you put up with that constant battery of questions?" said Sesshoumaru not even acknowledging the girl.

"She's annoying, mostly I just ignore her" quipped Inuyasha. "Well you might as well come on then."

"Come where, I demand to know what's going on here." Cried Kagome trying to get an answer.

"Kagome, for once just shut up and come on." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Hmmff" Kagome crossed her arms in front of her and stomped along behind the brothers and her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They arrived in the village where Inuyasha had his home. Upon entering the two brothers sat down to discuss what must be done while Katame and Kagome prepared the meal.

"So after all this time you finally take a wife and she's a human!"

"That is not at issue right now Inuyasha. I need to guard her from my enemies for the sake of the child within and I will need your help to do it.

You were too young to remember the terrible battles our father had to fight to defend you and your mother. Our demon brethren will not tolerate the half-breed child I have produced. They are certain to come and try to destroy both mother and child.

Looking at the home and the surroundings Sesshoumaru asked. "Are you certain we can defend this place. I would prefer a more secluded spot."

"I've defended it well enough on my own and with the two of us, your wife and son will be fine." Assured Inuyasha, surprised that he is talking so calmly with the brother who not long ago wanted him dead. "So tell me, why did you decide to take a human wife?"

"The choice was not my own." Sesshoumaru went on to explain the odd circumstances that led to his marriage to Katame.

"Your kidding, Father insisted on that! I imagine your not pleased with the choice our father made for you. You aren't being cruel to her are you?"

"Hmmm.... I was at first. I made her suffer greatly for her insolence. But now, she is with my child, I will no longer harm her. It is strange, my brother but I do believe she is growing on me. Were as I could bearley tolerate her at first I find I now enjoy her. Now that she is well in hand. And you brother, what of this woman you keep? Have you also taken a human mate?"

"What? Kagome. Her? No way she's way too much trouble for that."

"Then why do you keep her if you are not using her as a wife?"

"Keep me! Use me!" Kagome stormed. "How dare you talk of keeping me. I am not something to keep or throw away at will, I am a person, you here me, a person! I don't belong to any one!"

"Inuyasha you really must control that woman of yours, she could use a good sound beating." Sesshoumaru said calmly knowing that this would set her off all the more.

"That's not a bad idea. Hey! Kagome, come here." Inuyasha could barely contain himself watching as Kagome practically went purple yelling "How dare you" and "your horrible" at him.

But serious matters were at hand, for in the demon world, news of the impending birth of a half-breed travels fast. One by one the enemies would come.

Not many days later...

Night had fallen on the village and all seemed quiet and still. Lord Sesshoumaru was keeping his nightly vigil when a familiar scent touched his nose. Without a sound he was at the top of the house. "She comes soon, I did not expect her yet." He said to himself. Coming down from the roof he met up with lord Inuyasha who had also scented the lady's coming. "She's early isn't she? I would not have thought she'd know of the child yet." Remarked Inuyasha.

There upon the wind came Kogra, She hovered by a tree. "So, the great lord Sesshoumaru has lowered himself to take one of the puny weak human females for a wife. Will you not bring her out to meet me, my lord? Hmmm, your manners are lacking of late, no matter.

I can understand you using a woman for your pleasure and then devouring her, after all, its tradition. But mating with her... that is disgusting! Mind you, you probably can't help yourself. After all it seems to run in the family. Your father also disgraced himself by mating with a human, and he paid a heavy price for it as well."

"Back off Kogra or you will feel the sting of the Tetsiaga."

"Oh isn't that nice, the whole family has come out to play, even the half-breed Inuyasha."

Katame woke to a strange silence. She looked around chamber hoping to see her husband at his usual perch keeping watch, but he was gone. She crept out into the main room, the silence was deafening. Now she was getting worried. Katame made her way to the bed chamber of lord Inuyasha and lady Kagome. Tapping lightly on the door she found herself praying that Inuyasha would answer and scold her for waking him.

Instead a sleepy Kagome slid open the door. "Katame, whats the matter? Where is Inuyasha?"

"You mean he's not here? Lord Sesshoumaru also is gone. Wha- ... oh no! Do you think one of my husbands enemies have come?" Katame began to worry even more. It wasn't like the two lords to go and not leave word. She started toward the front door of the home.

"Wait, where are you going? Katame." she called. "Don't go out there."

Just then Katame got to the door and stepped outside to find the two brothers facing down a strange woman floating on a feather near a tree. The demon woman caught sight of Katame and shrieked with joy. "Oh do come out and see me, my dear. I want to have a good look at the wife of the great Sesshoumaru, BEFORE I KILL HER!" She raised her deadly fan and smiled "This is going to be fun."

"Katame! Get back inside, now!" yelled Inuyasha as he raced to get in between her and the fatal cutting arcs of light Kogra was flinging from her fan.

Drawing his great sword tetsaiga he struggled to deflect blow after blow.

In an instant Sesshoumaru was at Katame's side and taking hold of her, quickly whisked her inside. "Fool! go into the back of the house and don't come out." He scolded and in a second he was gone.

Outside lady Kogra was doing her best to get her deadly arcs past Inuyasha and into the house. He was bleeding in several places where the arcs had cut. The arcs are able to cut though just about anything. Anything that is but that blasted tetsaiga.

Sesshoumaru flew into the air and around to the side of Kogra. His eyes red with fury. He transformed himself into his true form. As the great dog demon he lunged forward to grab the woman in his powerful jaws and crush the very life from her bones. Kogra saw him coming and fired off a deadly round of arcs, cutting the great lord about the head and side. He fell to the ground groaning in pain.

"So you are not nearly as strong as your father was after all. Once I'm done with your annoying half-breed brother I shall destroy you!" Kogra gloated over the fallen Sesshoumaru. But as she did Inuyasha tore forward to help his injured brother. Kogra waved her fan and a mighty wind rose up swirling around him pressing him ever back wards. "Why don't you give up and die?"

"Never!" yelled Inuyasha as he raised his great sword to strike. "It is you that will die Kogra." As the words were leaving his lips Sesshoumaru grabbed Kogra by the back of the neck and plunged his poison claws deep into her chest piercing her heart.

"Do not think I am beat my dear lady, for now will you die at the hand of Sesshoumaru!"

Kogra screamed, then gasped and collapsed at the feet of the terrible lord and as he pulled his hand out of her she crumbled into a heap of ashes and blew away.

Both lords stood were the body of Kogra once was, both heaving from the strenuous battle, both bleeding from the many cuts inflicted by her arcs, but both were victorious. Together they returned to the house.

Sesshoumaru found his wife huddled in a cupboard tears streaming down her pretty face. She did not know which was worse. The demon woman who wanted her dead or her lord's anger at her getting in the way of a battle. Suddenly the door flew open and there stood her lord husband. He grabbed her by the arms and shook her.

"What did you think you were doing out there?" Katame squeaked in fear.

Inuyasha reached out and touched the angry lord's shoulder, "let her be, she couldn't have known."

Sesshoumaru released her growling "You are never to go outside again, unless one of us is there to protect you, do you understand?"

Katame could only bow her head and pray that that was the end of his anger.

Inuyasha tried to coaxe Katame out of the cupboard but she wouldn't come. "I wont leave until lord Sesshoumaru says to, otherwise he will beat me, I'm sure of it." And so there she stayed until Sesshoumaru went to bed and noticed the conspicuous absence of a wife.

Muttering under his breath about the trials of having a human wife he returned to the cupboard and again opened the door. "Come out of there!"

Katame slowly obeyed watching his eyes for any tell tale sign of red. When she saw that his eyes were again their beautiful shade of deep gold she scurried off to the bed chamber as quickly and her feet could carry her.

Sesshoumaru watched his young wife, a smile playing on his lips. 'well, at least she is obedient if nothing else' and followed her off to bed.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you like the story so far. It's actually a pretty big story so there will be a lot of chapters. Sorry for any misspelled names (Kagura for instance.) I'll try and fix that in up coming chapters. Oh, and I call Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, lords because of their station in life. It is the feudal era and rank is really important. Katame is a peasant girl and would therefore be mindful of their status. Thanks again._

_LadySesshoumaru41_

The birth of the young lord.....

Lord Sesshoumaru was at his palace tending to some matters and had left his wife in the keeping of his brother Inuyasha. It had been months since there had been any trouble from the great lords enemies, and he was beginning to think that they had indeed learned not to challenge his power.

He looked about his home, with satisfaction. His servants scurrying quickly to do their master's bidding, for they knew better than to dare disobey the terrible lord. 'Soon,' he thought, a rare smile upon his lips, 'Katame will give birth and I will bring my son here where he will learn what it means to be the son of Sesshoumaru.'

Back at the home of Inuyasha the day was progressing as usual. Kagome and Katame were busy about the house. Kagome was cooking the noon meal and Katame was sewing clothing for the child that would soon come.

Inuyasha was watching the two closely and thinking. 'What is it about these human women fussing about a pup who isn't even born yet.' The two women were busily chatting 'He'll need this and he'll need that.'

"I think its a waste of time." He muttered to himself. "Hmmmff, when is that food going to be ready I'm starving" He grumbled, normally Kagome couldn't leave him alone but lately he could hardly get her attention.

"Keep your shirt on it's almost ready,... here eat up I'm busy." She handed him a steaming bowl of something and rushed back to continue chatting with Katame.

"So much for being lord in my own house.... You wouldn't treat Sesshoumaru this way!" Then he smiled to himself at the thought of what his brother would do to her if she had.

He was busily eating when he thought he heard a small gasp from Katame. His ears pricked there it was again. She was trying not to show it but it was on her face. The child was coming. In an instant he was at Katame's side sniffing her yes he could smell it. She winced again, and Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms and rushed toward Sesshoumaru's bed chamber.

Kagome rushed after him calling out "What's wrong Inuyasha? Be careful with her. What are you doing?"

"Kagome, go into the village and get the old woman." He ordered.

"Why, whats wrong?"

"Just do it, the pup is about to be born. Now!" He ordered.

Inuyasha laid Katame down on the bed and put his hand on her stomach. He could feel the child within struggling to come out.

"I must go and find your husband, I won't be long Kagome and the old one will take care of you."

Just then Kagome ran back into the room. "She's on her way. Wait, where are you going? This is no time to leave."

"Take care of her I'm going to get Sesshoumaru. I won't be long." He called as he left.

Inuyasha was always very fast but today he sped at an alarming rate over the tops of trees and down into the valley where his brother kept his palace. "Sesshoumaru!" he shouted at the top of his voice as he got close. "Sesshoumaru!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" cried the servant as he came running in to his master. Lord Inuyasha is coming over the trees and calling for you lord."

In an instant Sesshoumaru was out side. Inuyasha ran toward him, "Your wife, she is giving birth now. Hurry."

Lord Sesshoumaru immediately rose up into the air and flew off to his wife with Inuyasha close on his heels.

"Aieeee!!" Katame was gasping with the pain of the birth.

"Ye must breathe child, for the babe is not yet ready to come out. Ye must pant as the pain comes, it will help ye." The old woman said comforting her.

Katame opened her eyes and looking down at her was Sesshoumaru. He knelt beside her and taking her head in his hands spoke softly to her.

"Katame, my wife, forgive my lateness." He stoked her hair, "How long has it been, old one"

"She is strong lord Sesshoumaru, it should not be much longer."

Katame screamed "The pain is worse I must push the babe out now..aieee!"

Everyone watched as Katame and the old village woman brought the babe to birth. Finally the head could be seen and with one last push the child come out into the waiting hands of the old one.

She took the child and washed him in a basin of warm water, that Kagome had made ready earlier, then wrapped the babe in soft cloths and handed him to his father. Sesshoumaru held his child up close to his face and scented to boy. breathing deep he smiled, handing the little one to Katame, he said.

"I am pleased." It was all the great lord had to say.

Katame was happy, she had done well. She looked down at the babe and said. "He is beautiful, like his father." She smile back at her husband.

"Ye must rest now, lady Katame. All of ye must leave." The old woman washed and dressed Katame putting her in a clean bed with the child by her side. "Sleep well my lady, I will watch the babe."

In the main room of the house the two lords sat talking. "Congratulations Sesshoumaru. The pup looks strong and healthy. What now, do you think we will have anymore trouble from our 'friends'?"

"Hmmm, its hard to say. Now that the pup is born they may try to separate him from us, we will have to stay vigilant." Sesshoumaru's mood was changing and his eyes began to blaze red. "I will destroy anyone who dares......"

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru, I won't let you do this alone. I will guard the young pup with you."

Kagome was listening to all this. "Why are you to worrying so much? No one has come near here in months. They're probably all afraid of you after what you did to the last one who tried."

"Silence woman! This does not concern you. Go and tend to my wife." Although Sesshoumaru's eyes had returned to their beautiful golden colour his mood was precarious at best.

"I will not be ordered around by you like some house slave. I told you before, I don't belong to you or anyone!"

"Kagome" whispered Inuyasha.

"You have no authority to...."

"Kagome" He said again a little louder.

"and what's more I think its disgraceful how you order Katame about like that."

"Kagome... look." Inuyasha was motioning to Sesshoumaru's eyes. They were red and he was already on his feet. In one smooth motion Kagome was scooped up under his arm and he was bringing his hand down on her backside with a thunderous impact. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. He set her down on her feet and calmly said, only two words. "Obey me." He then turned and left.

Kagome's hands drifted down to her now stinging bottom.

She looked over to Inuyasha. What... he was smiling,... no he was laughing at her.

"Inuyasha, how could you let him do that to me. I thought you were supposed to protect me."

"I tried to warn you. You wouldn't listen to me. So as far as I'm concerned, you deserved what you got. In fact you practically got down on your knees and begged for it."

She was shocked at his words and hurt .... oh boy did that hurt. "So you just stood there and let him beat me." Kagome almost cried.

Inuyasha reached around Kagome and patted her rump and smiled. "That was just a small tap we give our young pups when they misbehave. If he'd have beaten you, you would be dead." He pulled her close to his chest and rubbed her back. "You'll be fine. Now, you'd better go and do as he says."

Inuyasha turned and went outside to see his brother. "How is she?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I take it she is unused to a firm hand."

"She'll be alright. I've never felt the need to hurt her. She is usually pretty good."

"You are too lenient with her, Inuyasha. You need to be more firm." Sesshoumaru turned to his brother. "Why don't you take her. You could do with a wife and she definitely needs to be controlled."

Inuyasha stood looking at his brother in disbelieving. Was he really suggesting he mate with Kagome. He had to admit the thought was tempting. He remembered holding her close to to his chest just now and her smell... mmm, he liked her smell. But he also knew that he would never want to control Kagome the way his brother thought he should, but it probably would do the girl some good. She was pretty stubborn.

"I'll have to think about it."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I want to move the boy and his mother to my palace. Will you come and stay there with me until the boy is stronger? I still will need your help to watch over them. Our demon 'friends' have not yet truly finished. They will try to destroy the boy. I'm certain of it."

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as they are strong enough to travel."

Inside to house Kagome was helping the old woman clean up after the birth. The baby was fussing slightly and Kagome picked the boy up. He nuzzled in to her neck. She giggled and stroked his silver hair. It was so soft and he had such tiny ears just like Inuyasha's. The wee child started to make some whining noises.

"He's hungry." Said a small voice. Katame was awake.

"Hi Katame, how are you feeling?" She said, handing the boy to his mother. "Are you alright?"

"Yes , I'm fine." The boy snuggled in to his mother's breast whining furiously. "Just a minute little man I have to get ready...ungh... boy, you're hungry." She looked down at her son, the little pup was sucking on her breast for all his worth.

"I've never seen a new born so hungry." Marveled Kagome.

"It is because he be half demon, child." The old one went on. "The children of demons grow fast and strong. It will be not half a year and he shall be walking by his father's side."

"Six months, don't be silly babies don't grow that fast." Laughed Kagome.

But Katame was not so sure. "Lord Sesshoumaru is a very powerful demon, perhaps some of that will be in the boy." She looked again at the small babe and tried to disengage him from her breast. Squirming and protesting the little lord kept on with his efforts. "Come on now, you have to burp. You drank to quickly, young sir. Come on, burp for me." She patted the little one and out came a loud burp. "My word, that was big." She said as she set him to her other breast. "Ungh... I hope that either I get used to this or he slows down as he grows."

Sesshoumaru heard his wife's voice and looked in to see his young son enjoying his first meal.

"How are you, my wife. Is Kagome looking after you properly?" Glancing over at Kagome who blushed remembering his hand upon her bottom.

"Yes my lord, I'm well. Do you wish to see your son?" She tried to pull the boy away but he would have nothing of it. Instead she merely tipped herself so his great father could see him. "He is beautiful isn't he. He has your hair." Katame had a special fondness for her husbands hair. "What will you call your son, my lord husband?"

The babe finished his meal and released his mother from his grip and sighed in contentment. Katame again burped him and handed him into his waiting father's arms.

Sesshoumaru again brought the child close to his face and sniffed. "This one will grow strong. I will call him Inumouru."

"Sesshoumaru, the village woman says that the boy will grow really fast and will probably be walking before six months. Is that true." asked Katame.

"It is." He took another sniff and wrinkled his nose. He handed the boy to the old woman. "clean him." He ordered. "Kagome fetch water for my son's bath." He glared her way, annoyed that she was not moving quickly enough.

"I'm going, I'm going already." Kagome dashed from the room.

He smiled. He would get her to behave. Sooner or later, she would learn to behave. Sesshoumaru crouched beside his wife. "I have decided that as soon as you are strong enough I'm going to take you and Inumouru to my place. Rest now Kagome will tend the child's needs until you are able."

"I'm fine, lord, I can take care of the boy." She tried to get up but he stopped her. Pressing her back down he said. "No, you must rest, my wife. You will have much to do soon enough. Besides, Kagome and I have an ... 'understanding'. " looking over at the two women busy bathing and dressing the boy.

Katame recognized that look she had seen it before, directed at her. "Sesshoumaru? You didn't ... do .... anything to her, did you?"

He turned his beautiful golden eyes to his wife and smiled. He said nothing. There was nothing more dangerous than that one's smile. She shuddered a bit and laid back down to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A month later...

Katame again found herself in her husband's palatal home nestled deep in a beautiful valley.

Sesshoumaru had set his many servants to work creating large gardens where his wife could walk and his son could play in safety. The servants had not seen their master very often for the last few months. They were more than a little nervous of getting in the way of the great lord.

Katame was sitting on a bench outside with the young Inumouru on her lap.

Kagome was seated beside her chatting. "I wouldn't have thought Sesshoumaru would live in such a nice place. He always seemed so uninterested in the niceties of life."

Katame smiled and tickled her little one. "There are a great many things you don't know about him. He can be kind when he wants to be, but he likes to have things exactly so, and if it isn't, everyone knows about it."

The boy giggled. He was already showing signs of the rapid growth of his demon heritage. He was a beautiful boy with his fathers golden eyes and long silver hair. He reached up to his mother and grasped her long black hair tightly in his surprisingly strong fingers.

As the two women worked to disengage the boy from her hair Sesshoumaru came to them. He questioned his son. "What are you doing my son, release your mother." Reaching down picked up the giggling child. The boy was dwarfed by his father's large form.

The sun was beginning to set. "It is getting late I don't want you out at this hour." He ordered the two to go inside.

"I suppose it is time for me to make supper too." offered Kagome.

"No Kagome, that is what I have servants for." He turned and left with the boy.

Kagome looked at Katame confused. "Yesterday he was ordering me around left, right and center. Kagome do this. Kagome come here. Do you know he even spanked me?"

Katame had not heard this word before. "Spanked? What its that?"

Kagome motioned to her hind and said. "He hit me there."

Katame looked very concerned. "Yes, he has done so to me as well. You must be very careful Kagome, He will beat you again if you disobey him. You are fortunate that he did no worse than that."

Kagome paled as she thought, 'Worse, oh great he gets worse.'

The two women went back to the house.

Inside the palace girls were greeted by wonderful smells. A meal was being laid out by the servants.

Inuyasha was already seated and enjoying some tea. Sesshoumaru took his seat at the head of the table and motioned to Katame to sit by his side. Kagome knelt by Inuyasha.

"Wow, this is really nice do you always have such lovely suppers?"

"This is a celebratory meal." Sesshoumaru's gold eyes sparkled. He knew what the celebration was. Inuyasha had decided to take his advice concerning the human, Kagome. This was a wedding feast.

After the meal Sesshoumaru and his wife retired to their private quarters. When they were alone Katame spoke to her husband.

"My lord, what were we celebrating tonight?"

Pulling Katame close to his chest he looked into her eyes and said "You need not concern yourself with my brothers dealings. If he wants you to know he will tell you." And with that he removed her clothes, kissed her and blew out the lamp.

Inuyasha took Kagome by the arm and said we should go to our room. Normally they would share a room but sleep on separate mats on opposite sides of the room with Kagome sleeping behind a screen.

When Kagome saw the room she thought to herself. 'There must be a mistake, where is the screen? And why is there only one mat?' Inuyasha guided her to the mat in the center of the room. She turned around to see Inuyasha, he had an odd look on his face.

"Don't worry Kagome I wont hurt you." And with that he laid her down on the bed. His eyes glittered, turning red with the desire to mate. He descended on her.

Kagome woke up to find herself wrapped in the firm embrace of ... her husband? Could it be? She went to move and felt the tenderness of a new wife. Oh yes, he hadn't hurt her as he promised but boy he sure came close a few times. She felt Inuyasha's arms tighten around her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Turning her over he kissed her and said. "I'm not so sure I'm finished with you."

Kagome looked into his eyes. 'Gold. Good, I think.'

"What do you mean, done with me?" She asked half afraid of the answer.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll just keep you here all day." He nuzzled her hair.

"All day!?! Oh no you don't... eeep!"

He tightened his grip. "Sesshoumaru says I need to exert some more control over you so..." He grabbed her and pulled her even closer to his chest.

"Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru? This was his idea. Oooh I'm going to give that man a piece of my mind. Kagome was furious.

Inuyasha just laughed. "He not a man he's a demon and if you give him a piece of your mind he just might eat it along with the rest of your pretty little head. And then I would lose a perfectly good wife."

Inuyasha was enjoying this. He had not considered mating since that ... no, best not to think of her. He watched Kagome struggling to free herself from his grasp she was small but strong. He felt his eyes begin the change. No, he was not finished with her yet, not for a while at least.

Katame was out in the garden sitting by the fountain with little Inumouru bouncing on her lap. Inuyasha approached her.

"Hmmff, the little pup is growing like a bad weed."

Katame looked up to see him, his words were harsh sounding, but he had a big grin on his face.

"Good day lord Inuyasha, would you like to hold your young nephew." She handed him the squirming infant.

He held the child close to scent him as is demon custom with a new child. Immediately Inuyasha let out a howl the babe had got him by the hair and was proceeding to either pull it out by the roots or climb up his uncle's face. "OWWW! Let go, you little demon spawn!"

Katame did her best not to laugh but to see the great Inuyasha who had fought and won so many fierce battles, doubled over in pain from a baby's grasp. "No Inumouru, you mustn't pull your uncles hair! Come now let go."

They had just managed to disentangle the child when his father came up.

"Nice kid ya got there." complained Inuyasha rubbing his head.

"Good afternoon, it is good to see you out and about my brother. I was beginning to believe you would never leave the arms of your wife."

The babe started to squawk.

"He's hungry I'll take him in." She was glad of the excuse. Sesshoumaru did not like answering questions about things overheard by others. But he said Inuyasha had a wife. Kagome, where was she? She quickly fed the boy and handed him to a servant to bathe while she went looking for Kagome.

Kagome was in a small room off of the main room. She looked tired.

"Are you alright?" Katame hurried to her side. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Her face full of concern remembering the night she had become wife to Sesshoumaru. She shuddered.

"No Katame, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired that's all." In fact she was exhausted. Demons, even half demons have quite an appetite when the mood strikes. And apparently Inuyasha had a healthy appetite.

"He must be more gentle with you Kagome. You must tell him or else he will continue to be harsh with you. Believe me I know. I think that the demons are used to ... well ... they're different. and we are fragile compared to them." Katame did her best to try and help. "Do you want me to talk to him for you?"

"No, Katame its not like that. Inuyasha was .... gentle enough he was just was a little.... enthusiastic thats all. I'll be fine don't worry. Have you seen him?"

"Yes, he is out in the gardens talking to Sesshoumaru."

"Let's go outside, I could use some fresh air. were is little Inumouru?"

"He should be in bed by now. I gave him to a servant as soon as I learned of your being mated to lord Inuyasha. I'll peek in on him before we go."

The two girls were about to go out to meet the two lords when in they came. Inuyasha saw Kagome and broke into a broad smile. Kagome blushed hoping that Sesshoumaru would not notice. He did.

Sesshoumaru took Katame by the arm directed her to a side chamber were they could speak in private.

"Katame you look worried." he pulled her close. "What's troubling you?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I was thinking. Are you still angry with me?"

"Why would you think of such a thing?" Sesshoumaru was puzzled.

Katame's eyes started to tear. "I know you didn't want to mate with me.... I ... Are you still angry?"

He held her close to his chest and pet her long black hair. "I was at first, little one, but those feelings have long since passed." Rubbing her back he asked. "You are reminded of this because of Inuyasha mating with Kagome aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Have I been hurting you my wife?" he suddenly felt .... was it remorse?

"No. You haven't even touched me at all. Not since before the babe arrived."

"Oh.. so you miss my attentions do you?"

She looked up a little panicked. She hadn't meant that. Oh no, now he was going to... she desperately searched his eye for any signs of red. "I didn't mean ... I mean ... your not going to ... are you?"

He laughed. "Katame I'm not going to hurt you. Come with me." He took her into his bed chamber and laid her down upon the mat. "It seems we need to talk more about this." Undressing her he took her with the utmost care and tenderness. He brought her to her climax, something he had never bothered to do for her before. When he was through. He pulled her onto his chest and rubbed her back. "So, my wife do you have any doubts now?"

She snuggled into him and whispered "No." It was practically a purr. She knew for certain now he did love her. And that the anger he once held for her was well and truly gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

four months later...

Inumouru was getting quite big now and was crawling all over any thing or anyone who was on the floor. Currently he was climbing over his uncle Inuyasha. The toddler was enthralled with the beads around the lord's neck. He put them in his mouth, which is where he put everything.

Inuyasha put his hand up to get them out when the little demon's eyes flashed bright red and he grabbed Inuyasha's hand and bit down hard. "Owww." It was hard to tell who was more shocked. Inuyasha over the pain or the toddler over the noise his uncle made.

"Inumouru, you bad little pup! You mustn't bite your uncle. Come here." Katame rushed over to take away the errant child. "You are lucky your uncle doesn't spank you on the bottom." She scolded the boy.

Inuyasha rubbed his hand. "Spank, I ought to... Hmmff." and put his hand in his mouth.

"Give the boy back to his uncle, Katame." Came the firm voice of his father, Sesshoumaru.

Katame looked up at her husband questioningly.

"Now, Katame. Give the boy to Inuyasha."

She hesitated but obeyed her husband and handed the boy over.

Inuyasha took the boy.

Sesshoumaru now said to Inuyasha. "Do what you will with the boy."

"NO, he's just a baby." Katame and Kagome both protested.

"He must learn." Sesshoumaru was unmovable.

Inuyasha held the child up to his face and growled loudly showing his fangs. "Don't bite!" He ordered.

The babe whimpered inconsolably and reached for his mother. Katame reached out but Sesshoumaru stopped her "The boy must learn his place."

Inuyasha put him down on the floor and the youngster rolled over showing his tummy whimpering terribly. Inuyasha looked down at the boy and said firmly "Good! Now don't do that again." he handed him to his mother "Next time I spank." He warned.

Katame and Kagome looked at each other. "What was that?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"That is the way we train our pups. We growl to show dominance. It is instinct for the one who did wrong to offer the stomach because it is the most vulnerable to attack. It is the best apology that the child could offer. He knows he did wrong. Now he has been warned, he will not repeat the offense, or else. By the way, what is this thing you call spank?"

Katame spoke up. "Kagome taught me that word. It means to beat on the ..." and she motioned to her hind end.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "I have done this thing to you as well as to Kagome, I didn't know you humans had a name for it."

In the hills above Sesshoumaru's palace a familiar figure was running, a whirlwind at his feet. He was Kouga the leader of the wolf people. He had the look of one who made a life for himself, out in the wild. Fur was his only adornment, worn at the hips, wrists and ankles. He wore a leather breast plate. He was an impressive image of savagery, and he was coming for one thing... to gain Kagome for his wife.

He knew she was here. The villagers had told him that she was staying with Sesshoumaru's new wife and Inuyasha. All he had to do was destroy that pup Inuyasha and she would be his.

Inuyasha had gone into the garden with Kagome when he caught the scent. "Damn! Kagome get inside."

"What? Why?" Kagome asked getting up from where she was seated.

"Kouga!" That one word said it all. The demon had been trying to get Kagome for himself ever since he first laid eyes on her. This time the battle would be to the death for now she was the mate of Inuyasha.

Within moments He could see Kouga coming the crystal shards embedded in his arm and legs whipping up a great wind.

The demon Landed in a crouching position in front of Inuyasha. "Where is she!" He demanded. "Where is my mate Kagome? Bring her to me, NOW!"

"Kouga, I told you before I'm not your mate. now leave me alone!" Kagome had not gone inside as Inuyasha had told her.

Kouga took a step forward. "You will be..." He stopped and sniffed. "WHAT!" He screamed in fury. Pouncing forward toward Kagome. "You mated with that useless pup! I will kill you for this outrage!" Then he stopped and looking directly at Inuyasha he said. "No, I will make you a widow first and then take you as a slave to use at will. That will be my prize."

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled. The thought that Kouga would even thinking of treating 'his Kagome' that way was more than he could stand. Drawing the great sword tetsaiga. "I will have your head Kouga!"

"You could not take it before, you will not be able to this time either, PUP."

"Listen wolf-boy, Kagome is mine. And I'm not about to let the likes of you anywhere near her." Inuyasha raced toward Kouga with his great sword raised to strike. "Kagome Get inside. now!"

He swung the tetsaiga but Kouga had already moved out to the side and dealt Inuyasha a powerful kick in the side. He crashed into the fountain knocking it over breaking it into pieces.

"That's your problem, pup, you're too slow." Kouga came at him, his fists ready to deal what would be a fatal blow. But instead Inuyasha was able to dodge Kouga and land him a fierce hit to the back of the neck sending Kouga head long into the ground setting off an earthquake and splitting the ground.

Inuyasha was on top of him in seconds giving Kouga another powerful punch sending him flying back-words.

All of this had transpired in just seconds.

Sesshoumaru, arrived in time to see Kouga land in a heap of dirt and debris. He knew this one and that he and his brother Inuyasha were evenly matched. Inuyasha was defending his honour. Sesshoumaru would let his brother be. For now, he would watch.

"Aren't you going to help?" Kagome was annoyed. "He would help you."

"My brother has things well in hand. If I see different, then perhaps."

"Perhaps!" Kagome yelled not believing that he would be so callous.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru turned his head and looked at her. "Your husband defends his right to be your mate. Kouga does not wish you dead, as my enemies wished Katame dead. This one wishes to have you for his own. Inuyasha must fight for the right to keep you for himself. That is why I do not interfere. To do so would imply that Inuyasha was weak and thereby unfit to keep you."

The battle raged on Kouga had recovered from the last blow and was now trying to bring down the full force of his fists down toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha raised his great sword and yelled. "scar of the wind!" Bringing his great sword down hitting the ground. A fierce wind erupted and the ground cracked opened . Fissures opened up in the ground and raced toward Kouga threatening to swallow him up.

Kouga was knocked of his feet and sent flying sideways. Quickly he rolled away from danger but he was badly hurt and could fight no longer. He had just barely escaped the full force of the tetsaiga.

Thoroughly beaten and bleeding from many places, Kouga took the cowards way out. Instead of facing death at the hands of the victorious lord he turned and ran for his very life, vowing in his heart to return to again and claim the beautiful Kagome.

Inuyasha was about to chase down and finish off the troublesome demon when he heard the voice of Sesshoumaru.

"Let him go, my brother. He is beaten and you have defended your right to keep Kagome. There will be another fight another time and perhaps then, he will not be such a coward and accept your wrath." He touched Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha winced. His shoulder had been damaged in the fight in fact there was not much of him that was not hurting but... he looked at his wife, she was still his. "Yeah, you're right that idiot will be back again but next time I won't waste my breath on him, I will just lop off his head and be done with him."

"And next time I will be able to help you without destroying your honour." Noted Sesshoumaru.

"Thanks." Inuyasha took his wife by the arm and limped back toward the house.

"Kagome you and I are going to '_discuss_' your lack of hearing. I told you to go inside. Why didn't you go?"

"What?" Kagome was incensed. "And let you fight for me like some trophy? No way. I..."

Inuyasha tightened his grip his eyes turning dangerously red. "Kagome! That's it. Your tail is mine." He took her to his chamber. His tucked Kagome under his arm and ordered. "Count to ten!" and promptly paddled her bottom hard ten times. Standing her on her feet he held her tightly by the arms.

"Don't you ever put yourself in that kind of danger again! It's hard enough to fight without worrying about what's happening to you. Do you understand me?" He yelled at her. Kagome looked up at her husband, tears in her eyes. Inuyasha had never hit her before. Why was he so angry with her? It's not like she did anything out of the ordinary.

"You hit me!" She cried. "Why? I always stay nearby when you fight in case you need my help."

"Kagome, you are my wife, I have to protect you from creeps like Kouga. Do you have any idea what he could do to you. That little tap I gave you is nothing compared to being raped by an angry demon. Ask Katame, she knows. She suffered under Sesshoumaru for weeks before she conceived." Inuyasha was upset. He had never had to discipline Kagome and seeing her cry, drove the point home all the harder.

"You have to listen to me, Kagome." His voice softened. "I need to be focused in a battle. If I tell you to get inside, do it. It's for your own good." He held her close to his chest and rubbed her back. "You do understand don't you?"

Kagome nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. She wished she could crawl off into a hole and hide somewhere. It was bad enough Inuyasha had hit her but he was really angry and disappointed with her. She felt terribly ashamed and her bottom really hurt. She pulled away from him and went to sit by herself. Inuyasha left her alone, he could think of nothing else to say.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few days latter...

Kagome and Katame were in the garden alone when Kagome asked the questions that were burning in her mind.

"Katame, you said that one day you would tell me the story of how you got to be Sesshoumaru's wife. I would like to know now, please."

"Why do you want to know about that?" Katame was puzzled.

"Its just something that Inuyasha said."

Katame told Kagome the whole awful story. How she had come so close to being killed by Sesshoumaru and his terrible father of. She hesitated when she got to the decree the great demon had given concerning her. She bowed her head.

"Lord Sesshoumaru was furious with me. He..." She gulped down the urge to cry. "He used the... bed to.... to punish me.

"He raped you didn't he?" Kagome was concerned. "Inuyasha said you suffered terribly for weeks."

She nodded. "Yes, he was furious with me, because his father made him mate with me. He didn't want me for a wife. He really wanted me dead. You see, I had been very bold and normally he would have killed me but his father wouldn't let him." She looked up quickly.

"He doesn't feel that way now. Now that I have produced a son. I think he may actually love me in his own way."

Kagome bowed here head. "I'm so sorry, Katame. You see Inuyasha told me of your sufferings to teach me not to get in the way of his battles. He's afraid that one of his enemies would take me and do to me what Sesshoumaru did to you."

"They would if they could get a chance, pray it never happens. Its not like being taken by an ordinary man. When a demon is fired with the desire to rape it feels as though you are being ripped apart from the inside out." Katame went a bit pale thinking of the first weeks of her marriage to Sesshoumaru.

Things were better since she conceived Inumouru, but what if she annoyed him again. Would he start to treat her badly again?

Katame had been very quiet for the last few days. Sesshoumaru was beginning to wonder if his wife was ill, but he couldn't smell anything wrong.

She was sitting by herself in their chamber, Inuyasha had taken the boy out into the forest to play.

Sesshoumaru had to know, he crouched down beside her and sniffed. "I don't smell anything. what is wrong with you? Why are you so quiet?" Katame looked up at her husband in fear.

"N-Nothing lord. Why, did I do something wrong?" Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes.

"If nothing is wrong why do you cry?" His voice was soft and he pulled her into his arms. "You've been hiding from me, Katame, what are you afraid of?"

She was trembling slightly. How could she speak her fears to him. What would he care of her fears.

"Katame, speak girl what is troubling you?" He said turning her to him. Sitting her in his lap he brushed aside her hair. "Tell me."

Katame bit her lip. "I fear your wrath, lord." She said in a small voice.

"Why? You have done nothing to be fearful about." He whispered in her ear. She was frightened. His mind raced, going over the last few days events. Had he threatened her in some way? He tipped her chin up and looked at her closely. "What are you afraid of?"

"I- I'm afraid, lord... I- oh." She put her hands over her eyes and sobbed. "What are you going to do with me."

Sesshoumaru was taken back by this. "Do with you, what do you mean, '_do_' with you. What is wrong Katame?"

"I know you don't want me for a wife and I...." she took a breath. This was it, he would probably be furious with her, but. "I know that you have been gentle with me for the sake of Inumouru. But I'm afraid that you may... I mean... oh." More tears and she got a hold of herself and blurted out. "I don't want you to start back the way you were with me when you first .... had me."

She looked at her husbands eyes they were a beautiful shade of gold. But the look on his face was strange, was it concern? "You're not going to are you?" her voice cracked. she was terrified.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her. "I haven't hurt you like that for a long time girl. What makes you think that I will now?" He gave the frightened girl a hug. Then thinking a moment asked "Did someone threaten you with this?"

"No."

"Then why are you suddenly afraid, hmm?"

"I know you don't want me. You keep me because of your fathers order. But..."

"Katame, I was angry when we first were mated. And it's true I did punish you severely. But that is past and I no longer wish to harm you. I actually find you rather comforting to have around." He kissed her lightly and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I will not return to harming you that way.

Besides I have learned that human females respond rather well to a 'spank'. That is the word you used for it is it not?"

Katame looked up to see her husband smile down at her. She realized that she had been foolish. He was telling her the truth. "Yes, that is what Kagome calls it. I'm sorry lord Sesshoumaru. I should not be so foolish."

"You are no fool, Katame. I have been harsh with you in the past and you were right to fear me. But now my lady wife, do not fear my bed only make sure you don't misbehave so as to come under my hand." He said as he patted her lightly on the rump. "I would rather not have to hurt you ever again." He stood bringing her with him, to her feet. "You do trust me, do you not?"

Katame bowed her head and whispered. "Yes, I trust you."

Sesshoumaru took her chin in his hands and kissed her mouth. "Then trust me, my love." He then left her alone to her thoughts.

Love.... he called her love. Did he truly love her? Sesshoumaru was a fierce lord and given to anger, but he never lied. He loved her. He said that he would only hurt her if she misbehaved. She would work especially hard on that. His hand was hard even if he only hit her bottom, it hurt a lot. She would do whatever she could to avoid that hand.

Sesshoumaru was in the main room of the palace when his servant came rushing in.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Come quickly your brother, lord Inuyasha, sent me. An enemy of yours is attacking and your son is in danger."

Sesshoumaru grabbed the servant by the collar. "Where!" He demanded.

"I'll show you lord. He is in the woods above the palace" The servant choked out.

Sesshoumaru did not release him but instead strode out of the house and flew off into the sky with the frightened servant dangling from his hand.

"Over there." Coughed the servant. "Down there see?"

He landed a short distance from where Inuyasha was fighting a huge reptilian demon. The boy Inumouru was with a small fox demon huddled by a tree. The servant said the fox boy was a friend of lord Inuyasha's. Sesshoumaru threw the servant in the direction of the child. "Guard him with your life, Jeken!" And went off to join the battle.

This demon had two of the jewel shards Inuyasha had been seeking embedded in his jaw. If this battle went well then he would have two things to celebrate. One the death of the one who threatened his nephew and the other was gaining more shards. But this battle would not be easily won.

Inuyasha had been fighting him for a while before Sesshoumaru arrived and it didn't seem that the demon was getting tired at all. The reptile-like demon could spit venom that would burn through anything and claws that rivaled Inuyasha's own. But he was slower than Inuyasha and he could be cut if he could get close enough.

"Sesshoumaru, nice of you to show up. I've softened him up for you." He called out as he jumped out of the way of another blast of venom and reached out to slash the leg of the beast.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were already red as he rose up behind the lizard-demon. He raised his had let fly his own poison. The demon was cut deeply, and foam began to form at the edges of the wounds. A great hiss erupted from the creature as it turned his head toward the new attacker.

He was about to spit again when he screamed. looking down he saw the sword of Inuyasha was protruding out of his chest. The demon began to writhe and thrash about wildly venom spraying out of his mouth.

Sesshoumaru slashed at the beast with his poison claws trying to finish the kill quickly before the lizard's death throws killed them all.

Inuyasha withdrew his great sword and raised swung it at the neck cutting off the demon's head. The body of the huge beast collapsed to the ground frothing and steaming. Inuyasha crouched down and scooped up the two jewels that had fallen from the jaws of the demon.

"Where is the boy? Where is my son?" Sesshoumaru demanded looking around seeing neither the child nor the fox demon that was guarding him, even his servant was missing. He was about to fly off the search when he felt Inuyasha's hand on his arm. He was laughing. "Fox magic." Only two words, but it said all the terrible lord needed to hear.

He looked over his shoulder and suddenly flung his whip toward a tree.

Flash! "Yowww." The little fox jumped up and down holding on to his hind end. "What did you do that for? We were only hiding away from the battle, like he said to." Little Shippo pointed at Inuyasha. He was incensed why was he being punished for helping.

"You should have revealed yourself as soon as I spoke, and not waited to see if I would fall for you're tricks, fox!" Came Sesshoumaru's deadly calm voice.

"Come my son." The boy stood up and took a few tentative steps toward his father. He started to totter and instantly Sesshoumaru had him by the hands.

Inuyasha looked on in surprise. "He's walking early."

"You walked at this age." Sesshoumaru said matter of factly and picked up his pup.

Inuyasha was surprised to learn that his brother would remember those sorts of things about him. After all hadn't Sesshoumaru always despised him.

Inumouru sniffed furiously at the blood spatters on his father's tunic. "Learn well the smell of battle my son, for you will no doubt have many of your own."

Shippo raced up to stand behind Inuyasha's leg thinking that he was safer there than out in the open were Sesshoumaru could strike him again.

"Who is this pup you have at your heels, my brother?" Barely glancing in Shippo's direction.

"This?" Picking Shippo up by the tail. "Just an orphan fox pup I picked up once. He's stuck to me ever since. Kagome thinks I should raise him, personally I think he is just a pain. But she has always had a thing for little lost dogs." Inuyasha tucked the fox pup under his arm and said. "Meet you back at the house." And off he ran.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Jeken by the arm and holding his son close flew back to the palace.

The two lords arrived back at the palace to find Katame frantic. "What happened? Is Inumouru all right? Why did you take him so far from home? He could have been hurt."

"He's ok, I hid him from the fight. He was safe with me." Shippo answered. Katame had never seen the fox pup before.

"What are you?"

"That's Shippo. He's a little orphan fox demon Inuyasha and I are looking after." Kagome offered. "He is very good at hiding things. It's something called fox magic."

Katame was not pleased. "Inuyasha! Why did you take my son so far away?"

"He's fine Katame. Stop fussing. He has to learn how to get along outside the palace sooner or later. He has only been exposed to the smells of home. He must also learn the smells beyond it." Inuyasha tried to reason with her but she would not have it.

"He's still a baby. What good are smells to a baby?"

Sesshoumaru stepped in now. "Katame, enough." his voice was firm and she knew better than to push her husband's good mood. She took the baby from her husband and left the room.

"I don't suppose now is a good time to tell her he can walk?" Inuyasha laughed and went to show his trophy to Kagome.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

later...

That afternoon as Katame and Kagome were preparing the meal Sesshoumaru approached and handed a frightened little fox pup by the tail to Katame.

"Keep this troublesome thing out of my way. And wash him, he stinks."

Katame took the pup from her angry husband. "Oh shippo what did you do? You must behave yourself around lord Sesshoumaru or he will beat you."

"I didn't do anything." The little fox protested.

"Shippo!" Kagome's voice was hard.

"OK, But it was only a small trick to see if he could....."

"Shippo! You bad pup! You are so lucky he didn't beat your tail clean off. Come with me young sir, you need a bath." Katame could not beleive that the little fox demon would tempt the great lord's wrath especially after a battle when his mood was most dangerous.

She took him into the bath and scrubed the little demon for all he was worth. Scolding him and warning him about the master of the house.

"Owww, hey you got water in my ears, Owww. stop scrubing so hard or my fur will come off."

"Stop your complaining. You have to keep yourself clean if you are to stay hear. Lord Sesshoumaru wont have a dirty dog at his table."

At the supper table that night things were very strained. Katame was still anoyed with Inuyasha for endangering her son and Shippo was trying to hide from the cold glare of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were discussing the fact that although they had encountered an enemy out in the wood there had been no attack on the palace for some time. Perhaps it was time for the two brothers to part.

"I will be able to handle any enemies that come now that the boy is strong enough." Sesshoumaru remarked. "You need not stay. I know you wish to continue your search for the jewel shards."

"That's not a bad idea considering that I was able to recover two more shards today." Inuyasha said. "We'll leave at the end of the week."

Katame was feeding the Inumouru vegetables and rice. The little pup was enjoying the meal immensely. The she gave the little one a spear of brocolli and he stuffed it into his mouth and growled forociously. She laughed. "He's growling. Why is he growling?" He had eaten the top off the vegetable and she tried to remove the stem from his hand. "GRRRrr" His little eyes blazing red. Katame pulled her hand back.

"Don't you flash red eyes at me you bad little pup." She shook her finger at him.

She reached into the bowl and got another vegetable and handing it to him, he let go of the stem, He grabbed the new offering and again stuffed it into his mouth and growled.

She looked at her husband and asked. "Why does he growl when he eats. Is it because of the..." She touched his ears. "Dog part of the demon heritage."

"Hmmm..." Sesshoumaru was looking at the boy. "It probably is, although I don't recall if my brother ever growled when he ate." He glanced at Inuyasha.

"GRRR" The baby growled at his mother again.

"GRRR SNARL!" Katame growled back at the boy. "You see you're not the only one who can growl, now give me that stem. Here have this." Handing him a red peper. "It's different. You'll like it."

The little one stuffed it in his mouth but instead of growling the boy looked up at his mother in wonder. She had growled and showed her teeth. But now she was smiling at him was she angry or not. He wasn't sure but he would not growl at her again just in case.

Inuyasha burst out laughing at the shocked look on the boys face. "Watch out Inumouru, your mother will bite you if you're not carefull."

"Lord Inuyasha, don't tell him lies. I won't bite him." Katame scolded.

"No you'll just scub him to death." Piped in Shippo.

"Hee heee." Inuyasha reached over and ruffled the fox pup's ears. "So you don't like to take baths. You could use to take more baths." He sniffed at the pup. "Well at least you smell better now. You usually stink."

"Yeah, well you haven't been bathed by her! She just about scrubbed the fur off my hide."

"It's better she scrub you than I drown you fox." Sesshoumaru stood and reached for the fox pup.

"Aieee..." Shippo jumped up and ran out of the house as quick as his feet could carry him.

"Sesshoumaru. Don't hurt the little guy he didn't do anything wrong." Katame touched her husband's sleeve.

"I won't hurt him only scare him a little."

"Don't scare him either you mean thing." Katame was smiling she knew that if Sesshoumaru was really going to hurt the little fellow he would have done so by now. She washed her son's face and handed him to her husband.

"Here could you hold him while I get his bath ready?"

"While your at it bath Shippo again he could use it. Can I watch?" Inuyasha said laughing.

"No you cannot and besides he doesn't need it." She shook her finger at him. "You are just as mean as him." And off she went to get the bath ready.

"I thought you had her under control." Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru smiling.

"Apparently not." Holding up his son. "Time for your bath." He put the babe on his feet and helped him walk to his mother.

The week had passed and it was time for Inuyasha Kagome and little Shippo to leave in search of the remaining jewel shards.

Katame and Kagome were saying their goodbyes and Sesshoumaru had a few words of advice for Inuyasha.

"Kagome has not yet conceived a child. Have you been overly rough with her?"

"No. Why."

"I will tell you something that will help you with her when she is in season." Sesshoumaru took him by the arm and as he walked he explained the intracacies of having a human mate.

"First you must take care to be gentle if she bleeds it will wash away your seed. Also when you are within her be sure to rub her untill you feel her quiver and tighten on you. She will pant and struggle as the climax comes on her. Keep rubing her untill she reaches her full. Then you must plunge deep in side to release your seed. Don't let her go. Stay inside her. Let her rest if you wish but don't leave her.

The human season comes each month but lasts only a day or two. You must keep working on her during this time. Only then will she conceive."

Inuyasha listened to his brother. It seemed that Sesshoumaru was concerned that he produce a child.

"Why are you so.... helpful"

"You do want a son don't you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah but, I thought it probably wasn't possible seeing as Kagome has not conceived yet. I was thinking that it must be because I'm niether human nor full demon."

"Try it my way and see."

They returned to the women and Inuyasha took Kagome by the hand. "Come lets go back to my place."

He put her on his back and taking Shippo under his arm he set off running and leaping over the trees. He was gone.

Inuyasha had been thinking about his brother's strange advice regarding Kagome. Had he been mistreating Kagome in the bed without realizing it. She had not complained. But she had never reached the climax Sesshoumaru spoke of. He would have to work on that, tonight.

Kagome was fixing the evening meal and Shippo was playing in the corner. Inuyasha came in and crouched behind his young wife and snifted. She was in season he knew that scent. She looked up at him and smiled. She had no idea what her husband had in mind.

"What is up with you." Kagome looked at him. He had a strange look on his face.

"Nothing's up. Can't a demon look at his wife without her getting uptight." Inuyasha quipped as he went to sit down and waited for supper.

That night he put his brother's advice to the test. He brought Kagome to the brink time and time again not leaving her once.

In the morning he scented her. There! His brother was right. Kagome had conceived. He leaned close to her and breathed deep. He rubbed his hand over her abdomen and smiled. He could smell him, a son. He would have to be carefull with her. He had heard that women could lose their child easily in the first few weeks of pregnancy.

The shards will have to wait untill after the birth.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sesshoumaru had his own agenda with Katame. Inumouru was now six month old and it was time he had a brother. The demon society had left them alone and he felt free to produce another child.

Katame was playing with Inumouru out in the garden at the fountain. It had been repaired after the fight with Kouga. The boy was paddling in the water and giggling as he splashed his mother.

"You little rouge, you're getting me wet." More giggles. She grabbed him and gave him a hug nuzzling him on the tummy. He wriggled about and caught a handful of water and threw it at her. She laughed even harder, and blew a raspberry on his back.

Sesshoumaru was watching from the door of the palace. He smiled it was pleasant to have them around. He wondered if his father had felt the same way about Inuyasha. Perhaps his father was right when he insisted he mate with Katame.

He had not believed his father when he said that having a human mate was good and that he should share the experience. His father was annoyed that Sesshoumaru hated humans. Perhaps he had given his decree as a way of making him have a better understanding the humans, especially his feisty wife.

"Inumouru, are you trying to drown your mother." He walked forward and took the dripping toddler and holding him out away from himself and tossed him into the air. The babe laughed and laughed.

He held the boy close and guided his mother toward the house.

The servants had the meal already prepared and set out on the table. He handed the child to a waiting servant and commanded he be bathed. Katame rushed to her room and changed into dry clothes for the meal. "I'll be right out."

Sesshoumaru took up his customary place at the head of the table and waited for his wife. Tonight he would create in her, a new life.

"Sesshoumaru, why are you smiling. Who are you going to kill?"

"Thats not a bad idea. Do you know anyone?"

"OH, you're horrible." Katame scolded.

"Me, it was your idea that I kill someone." He pulled his wife down to the table. "Come here, now eat up. I have plans for us tonight." He had scented her earlier that day. She was in season.

She looked at her husband a little worried he had been acting strange since Inuyasha had left nearly a month ago. She watched his eyes. They were their beautiful golden colour, but they were known to change in an instant.

"What plans?" She asked warily.

All he did was sip his tea.

That night she found out. Sesshoumaru had used every piece of advice he had given Inuyasha. His wife had quivered and struggled and sighed under his tender care.

Now she was sleeping on his chest. He rubbed her back and breathed in the fragrance of her hair. She snuggled into his chest and moaned softly.

Three days later he announced what he had been hoping for. "You have conceived." He sniffed her again. Female. "You have a female in you." He was not happy. Of all things a female. It was bad enough to have a human female but a female half-breed. How could a female possibly fight the kinds of battles she would face as a half-breed. Damn!

Katame noticed the change in Sesshoumaru. "What's wrong I thought you wanted a child."

"I wanted a son." He snarled. "Instead I get another weak female to watch night and day."

"What do you mean?" Katame was beginning to get upset.

"She is a half-breed, Katame. She will need to defend herself always against attack. How can a female do that?"

"You can teach her."

"Don't be a fool woman. A female wouldn't stand a chance in battle."

"That's not true! The woman demon you fought when I was pregnant with Inumouru was a good fighter. She fought hard, and it took both you and Inuyasha to bring her down. I'm sure if..."

"Silence woman let me think."

Katame started to get angry. "How dare you condemn the child. She hasn't even been born yet and you have her consigned to the kitchen washing floors."

"You have no idea what it is like for a half-breed. It will be hard enough for the boy, impossible for a girl." He stormed out.

Katame cried. How could he be so mean.

The next few days were silent. Katame refused to speak a word to Sesshoumaru. She went about the day as usual bathing and feeding the boy. If Sesshoumaru spoke to her, she would do as he asked, but would not speak a word to him. This infuriated the great lord to no end. Finally as she walked away from another of his questions, he blew.

In a blink of an eye the lord had her by the arm. SMACK came the thunderous impact of his hand on her behind.

"When I speak to you, you will answer. Do you hear me?"

Silence.

Smack! "Answer me!"

"Yes." One word but it was what he wanted to hear. He turned and left her.

She collapsed to the floor in tears. She cursed his temper and his stupidity. Was it really her fault she bore a girl and not a boy?

Inumouru was now walking well. Having woken from his nap he toddled out into where his mother was on the floor. She took her son in her arms and wept. How could he treat her this way.

She rose and bathed the boy and took him into the most secluded part of the garden.

Later Sesshoumaru was looking for his wife he had not seen her leave and none of the servants knew where she was. He found her in the garden. Inumouru was playing in the grass. Katame saw the shadow of her husband, but would not acknowledge his presence until he spoke.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru! Right away, Sesshoumaru! Anything you say, Sesshoumaru!" She scooped up the boy and handed him to his father.

"Here, have your precious son. I'm probably to weak and useless to look after him anyway." And she ran back into the house.

Sesshoumaru growled loudly. His son look up at his father in fear and whimpered furiously and started squirming to show the tummy. He looked down at his son.

"Hmmm, It's not you I'm angry with young one, but if your mother keeps this up I will beat her for certain."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

_(Beware this chapter has some gory bits. Also for you Jeken haters out there he gets his in this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews they really help. LadySesshoumaru41)_

A few weeks later Sesshoumaru had visitors. Inuyasha had come with news of Kagome's pregnancy. She would have a son.

It was too much for Katame. As the others chatted she snuck out. She would go somewhere where Sesshoumaru's anger couldn't reach her.

She wandered some time in the wood above the palace. When she happened upon a group of men. "What have we here?" They leered at her. "A tender morsel for the boss."

"Leave me be." she demanded. "I'm the wife of Sesshoumaru and if you know what's best for you, you'll let me go."

"Sesshoumaru. The wife of the great lord himself. Well this is something the boss is going to want to know." With that they grabbed her and brought her to their leader.

Shogon was a demon lord in his own rank. He had taken human form in order to lead the group of humans who served him. He was fierce and dangerous and liked to eat young women when the mood arose.

"What have you brought me tonight?" He said licking his lips.

"She says she is the wife of Sesshoumaru." They said as they dragged her forward.

"Sesshoumaru,... Sesshoumaru my old friend. Hmmm... You have been much sought after woman." He leaned forward and sniffed. "Sweet." With that the demon rose and as he did he transformed into his true form. He was immense. He had embedded in his forehead three of the sacred jewel shards. He had six arms which he used to quickly remove Katame's clothing. He tossed them aside.

"You won't be needing those anymore." He sniffed again "Yes you will do nicely." He stuck out his great tongue and licked her from the toes to the face. "MMMM what is this?" He again stuck out his tongue again. This time he went between her legs and into her innermost parts.

Katame Screamed and kicked at the great tongue but could do nothing to get him to remove it. He began sucking and lapping at her.

"SESSHOUMARU!" She screamed again and again for her lord. She knew his demon hearing would pick up her cries but would he get there in time.

She struggled and kicked even harder when he stopped and looked at her.

"You're a bad little girl. You should be honored to have my attentions. I shall have to beat you now and teach you to behave yourself." Turning her over in his huge hands he brought down another on top of her she screamed in pain for his hands were full of barbs. He hit her again. But suddenly the demon himself let out a terrible scream and Katame found herself falling.

"Iron reverse soul stealer." Katame heard the call as she fell. It was Inuyasha's battle cry. Lord Inuyasha had cut of the demon's hand using his great sword, the tetsaiga. They had heard her cries.

She was caught in mid air by Sesshoumaru. He laid her by a tree where Kagome and Shippo were waiting.

"I am shamed, I am shamed. " Katame cried as Sesshoumaru covered her with his tunic.

Sesshoumaru took her face in his hands and told her. "No my wife, you are not shamed. I will take your shame and bury it in the demon's dead heart. I promise you. I will avenge your honour."

He ordered Shippo to hide her and Kagome and tore off to destroy the one who dared defile his wife.

This demon was extremely strong the jewels were adding to his power. Every time Inuyasha cut off an arm it would immediately grow back. He was growing tired. Shesshoumaru rejoined the battle and let fly with his poison darts as he transformed into the true dog demon that he was. He lunged for the throat of the demon. He grabbed hard and crushed his neck in his powerful jaws and tore off the head completely off the demon's body. Then Sesshoumaru tore open the chest of the beast and ripped out the still beating heart and crushed it in his great jaws.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood for a moment looking at the hulk. Sesshoumaru looked down at the crushed heart and cursed himself. He had killed the demon too quickly. He would have preferred to make that one suffer for what he has done to his beloved wife. He picked up the heart and took it to Katame.

Shippo was watching the battle and had already removed the hiding spell he had put on Katame to protect her.

Sesshoumaru crouched down beside her and showed her the crushed heart in his hand. "Look Katame, your shame is no more as I promised." She looked up at him weakly and then passed out. It was then that the true damage became evident. The barbs that were embedded in her skin, were poisonous. They would have to work fast. Sesshoumaru scooped up his wife and flew back to the palace.

The great lord rushed her into the house yelling orders for water and special herbs to be made ready. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru worked hard to save the young girl's life. First removing the barbs then drawing out the poison. Bathing her repeatedly and finally soaking her in a bath of the special herbs.

Later...

Sesshoumaru sat watching his wife sleep the fever had finally broken but the babe within her was gone the demon had eaten it. She moaned in her sleep and cried out for him. He was instantly at her side bathing her forehead and whispering comfort.

"I'm here Katame. Don't be afraid little one, you're safe now."

Inuyasha knocked lightly on the door.

"Come." Sesshoumaru answered.

"How is she." He asked as he reached to feel Katame's forehead. It felt fine but she still looked very pail. "You should get some rest Sesshoumaru, it's been three days already and you haven't slept once. You will be no good to her if you are exhausted." He looked at his brother. "Let me watch over her for a while. I'll call you if she wakes."

Sesshoumaru was loathe to leave his wife. It was his fault she ran away. If he hadn't... "Very well, but call me the instant she wakes."

Inuyasha had been watching Katame for a day and a half when he noticed her eyes were open. "Good morning." He moved to come closer and reached out to touch her head. She cringed away from him and brought the bed covers up tight to her neck. "Don't worry." He said. "I can't see you. Are you thirsty? Here." He lifted her head so she could drink from the bowl he was offering. "There that's better."

"Sesshoumaru?" her voice was weak as she looked around the room for her husband.

"He's resting. I'll send for him." Inuyasha went to the door and called for Kagome to wake Sesshoumaru and then returned to sit by Katame. "You gave us quite a scare Katame we almost lost you. But your fine now."

"How long?"

"You've been asleep for four days. Here, you need to drink." As he gave her more water. Sesshoumaru came into the room, his face was full of concern. He crouched by his wife's head and felt her for signs of fever. 'Good.' he thought she is out of danger.

"How are you feeling, my wife? Are you in pain? Kagome has medicines that she says will help with pain."

"I'm alright, just tired." She laid back and was asleep again.

Kagome came in. "I've made a meal for you two. Go and eat, I'll watch her for you. Go on, you can't do anything for her now anyway. She just needs to rest."

Later that evening Katame woke to a familiar smell. Kagome had made some of her noodles. The ones that Inuyasha loved the most.

"Good evening. Come on let me help you sit up you need to eat something or you won't get better. She held the steaming bowl of noodles as Katame took a few tentative bites.

"It's very good. Are you sure lord Inuyasha doesn't mind."

"If he does, I'll hit him." Came her joking reply. They both knew that it would take more than a hit from Kagome to hurt Inuyasha.

Katame could only manage a few mouthfuls before she got tired again. "I'm sorry I just can't eat anymore."

"That's fine at least you ate something. Sesshoumaru will be happy."

"Where is he."

"He is outside, do you want me to get him for you?"

"No. I want to sleep." She laid down and was gone again.

The next morning she was feeling much better. She woke to find both brothers sitting by her. A knock came on the door and in walked Kagome carrying some tea.

"Good you're awake. Want some tea?" Kagome was bright and cheerful.

Sesshoumaru sat behind her propped Katame up against his chest. They were enjoying some tea when Jeken rushed in.

"Oh, my lady it is so good to see you well. Lord Sesshoumaru and lord Inuyasha had to work so hard to clean you of the poison darts and lady Kagome also. Always bathing your cuts and..."

BANG!! Inuyasha's fist came crashing down on the foolish servant's head. Inuyasha had seen the look of shock and shame on Katame's face. She would never show herself to anyone but Sesshoumaru. Not even the servants were aloud to help her bathe or dress. She was embarrassed that she had been seen without her clothing on.

Inuyasha immediately bowed with his head to the floor and said. "Forgive me, lady Katame I have seen what I should not have. I beg your forgiveness."

Katame was taken back by this. "Why are you doing this? You are so much more than me. You don't need to apologize."

"Yes I do. Do I have your forgiveness?" He had not yet raised his head.

"Yes, Yes of course."

"I must also ask forgiveness lady I too saw what I should not have." Kagome had taken up the formal apology position with her head to the floor.

"Kagome, Lord Inuyasha, Please it's alright I forgive you. You were only trying to help me. I'm very grateful to you both."

Inuyasha raised himself and said to Sesshoumaru. "With your permission I would like to take your servant and teach him the meaning of discretion." With a nod and a wave from the great lord he grabbed the squealing servant and stormed out of the palace.

Inuyasha hated having to humble himself to anyone. Especially to a human female. But he had a special affection for this one and he would not let this useless urchin destroy her honour like that. No, this one will learn and it may well kill him in the process.

Back inside the house, Sesshoumaru thought that Katame needed a change of venue, and having dressed her, he brought her out to sit on the steps of the palace. He had left orders for the room to be cleaned, the smell of sickness removed. It was nice to be outside and smell fresh air. She looked around her and noticed something missing. "Where is Inumouru?"

"He's napping thankfully. The little runt has really been keeping me hopping. I don't know how you keep up." Kagome laughed.

Sesshoumaru's ears pricked. "Pitter, patter." He said to Kagome.

"What does that mean?"

He smiled at her. "Little feet." He said. Inumouru was awake.

Kagome went inside and brought the toddler out to see his mother. He had not seen her for almost a week. He squealed with delight and crashed into his mother's breast hugging her fiercely.

She held her boy close and asked him. "Have you been giving your aunt Kagome trouble?" She gave him a wee squeeze. "You have to be a good boy for her, because she is helping me look after you." The little boy's big golden eyes looked up at his mother. He couldn't care less. He had his mom and that's all that mattered to him.

Days later they were again all sitting on the great steps to the palace. They had been discussing the past few weeks events when Katame thought she heard a cry. "What was that?"

"Inuyasha. He is still training Jeken to mind his manners." Sesshoumaru said with such indifference so as to make the blood run cold.

"Still?!? Oh no, you must stop him, Lord."

"Why? I gave him to Inuyasha. It is up to him how he choses to punish the troublesome imp."

"No!"

Just then Inuyasha came and sat with the group.

"Lord Inuyasha, please."

"Please? Please what. What's the matter Katame?" Inuyasha was confused.

"You have to stop hurting Jeken. I know your angry but..."

"NO!" Came an unexpectedly harsh response. "That stupid.... Ugh. He just wont stop babbling. He still hasn't learned to shut his mouth."

Katame would not give up although she feared his wrath she felt she had to try. "Lord." She started. "Lord, if his mouth is what troubles you... why not just take his tongue?"

Inuyasha's eyes turned brilliant red and Katame cried and pulled back to the safety of her husbands arms. "I'm sorry." Her voice barely a squeak as he looked at her.

He reached out to touch her lightly on the hand and said. "Don't worry my anger is not for you." and off he went.

Suddenly and scream was heard then silence.

Katame looked up at her husband and started to cry. "Why?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru held her close and whispered "It is just our way little one. You cannot help."

The next morning Jeken was about his usual tasks With Inuyasha watching him closely. He had been warned that one mistake would cause him great pain. Inuyasha has told him that his mistress wished mercy for him. So instead of continued pain he would ware his tongue around his neck. There on a string hung Jeken's dismembered tongue. A terrible reminder to all in the house to keep one's mouth closed and to beware of the wrath of Inuyasha.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Please review. I'd like to know if you like the story so far. The story is a romance so there is some mushy stuff but I also try to stay faithful to the characters personalities. I also tried to give it some adventure and fun. Enjoy! LadySesshoumaru41_

Inuyasha had decided to leave Kagome at the palace of Sesshoumaru for the remainder of her pregnancy, While he went looking for more jewel shards. His first stop was the rotting corpse of Shogon. The demon who had defiled Katame. They were too concerned with her to retrieve the jewel shards at that time, but now he would claim them.

When he arrived at the site he found only two of the fragments. Where was the third he was certain Kagome had counted three the night of the battle.

"So you return to the scene of your crime. Where is your illustrious brother?" The voice was that of Taigon, who was brother to Shogon. "You come to claim what is not your's Inuyasha. The shards you seek are mine. I will have my revenge." He lunged forward to meet Inuyasha head on.

"Your foul brother deserved to die for what he did to Katame! And as for the jewel shards, they are mine by right of conquest." Inuyasha drew his great sword and prepared himself for battle. "You will do well to hand over the shards you have and leave while you still have breath in you."

The demon Taigon lept into the air and transformed himself into his true form. He was neither fully snake nor lizard. He had many arms as his brother did but was not able to regenerated them once lost. He had immense jaws and teeth and he would snap at Inuyasha as he passed. His power was that of a dragon able to spit fire from his mouth.

The battle was fierce. Inuyasha's clothes were made from the hair of the fire rat and so it was some protection from the flames. But Inuyasha couldn't get a clean slice at the neck of the demon. Taigon dealt his a terrible blow from one of his many arms and Inuyasha crashed into a tree cracking it nearly in half. The great demon slithered close to the fallen half demon.

"Now I crush you as you as your cursed brother did to Shogon. And when I am done with you I will devour that pretty little wife of your's starting with her child within."

Inuyasha's eyes changed. "No one threatens Kagome and lives." He raised his great sword and leaping up onto the top of the demon's head he thrust the tetsaiga down through the skull and out the mouth.

The great beast shuddered and crashed to the ground. Tinkle tinkle. The sound of the shards falling from the carcass. He stopped and picked them up thinking to himself. 'The demon knew Kagome was with a child. He knew too much! Who else knew of this and what danger was his wife really in?' He turned and raced back to the palace.

As he neared the palace, a frightening sight met his eyes Sesshoumaru had transformed himself into his dog-demon form and was facing down another multi armed snake-like demon. It was Cohgon the last brother of Shogon. He was demanding Sesshoumaru hand over the females.

"I would taste their blood as payment for my brothers life. My other brother, Taigon, is now destroying your useless half-breed brother and I will destroy you!"

"Think again Cohgon. I'm not dead yet." Inuyasha came leaping to his brother's aid. Sesshoumaru had already dealt the demon many blows with his poison claws but it didn't seem to have any effect.

"Ha ha. You fool Sesshoumaru, don't you know I am a snake demon. I am immune to your poison." He spit out his own venom. Sesshoumaru dodged the splatter and looking back, saw the spot where it hit sizzle and turn black.

"You are the fool Cohgon, if you think that is my only means of attack." Sesshoumaru rose up eyes blazing he lunged for the back of the demon's neck his terrible teeth bared.

Cohgon tried to turn and face Sesshoumaru's attack but was too slow. He screamed. and began to thrash about wildly throwing Sesshoumaru backward into the palace wall.

Inuyasha jumped up and swinging his great sword lopped off the head of the beast finishing the kill. The two brothers stood over the beast's steaming body. "It would seem that we have more enemies than we first thought." Inuyasha remarked, kicking the head away from him.

The girls were at the back of the house struggling to hold on to Inumouru. He was wriggling and growling furiously. He could smell the battle outside and was desperate to join it. It was all Katame could do to hang on to him. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha went into the house. When Inumouru saw his father he scrambled away from his mother. He ran to his father and clambered up into his hands. He was sniffing furiously at the blood on his father's tunic.

Inuyasha was standing next to Sesshoumaru. The boy could smell different blood on his uncle, and scrambled across to the arms of his uncle. Sniffing and growling all the more.

Sesshoumaru limped off into the back of the house. He just made it to his chamber when he collapsed. Katame was right behind him when he fell.

"Sesshoumaru!" Katame cried as she ran to his side. She knelt down beside him and brushed his hair away from his face. "You're hurt, let me help you." She managed to get the great lord to his bed and started to undress him.

"Leave me be woman. You can do nothing to help me. I will heal on my own." Sesshoumaru's voice was pained.

"No." Came her firm response. "You didn't leave me while I was hurt. I'm not leaving you. Now let me see. "She opened his tunic and saw the problem. One of the Cohgon's claws had broken off and was embedded in the top of his leg. She studied the wound and tried to remove the claw.

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth and snarled. "leave me be!"

She lept to her feet and ran to find Inuyasha. "Come quickly, please. Sesshoumaru is hurt and I don't know what to do." She explained what the wound looked like.

"Go find Kagome. Get some hot water ready and I will need bandages, lots of them." He turned and disappeared into Sesshoumaru's chamber. Inuyasha came and knelt beside his brother. "It seems you have kept a souvenir of your battle." He examined the wound. "It has to come out, you know that."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Katame arrived in time to see Inuyasha's claws grow very long and plunge into the wound.

"Aieee. What are you doing." Katame cried.

"Don't worry my claws aren't poisonous. " He went to work and pulled out the broken claw.

Sesshoumaru winced and growled with the pain. "You're doing this to get back at me for all those years of trouble....ungh. Damn you Inuyasha!"

"Oh shut up, it's almost over. Here Katame wash the wound and bandage it tight. You need to stop the bleeding and check it often in case it festers."

Kagome piped up. "I have some antibiotic cream will that help?"

"NO! woman leave me. Damn I don't want all this fuss. Leave me. NOW!"

Kagome and Inuyasha left the irate lord to the tender care of Katame. She bandaged the wound as best as she could. She sat by his side bathing the sweat from his forehead.

"Why wont you leave me. I don't want to be seen like this."

"Now it is my turn to say no. You need me. Here lay back and get some rest, I'll watch over you for a change. And I don't care how much you growl and curse at me, I'm not leaving."

"Unngh... I will beat you yet woman." He leaned back and passed out."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_(This has a good fight in it. Hope you like it. Ladysesshoumaru41)_

Two days later Katame had finished changing Sesshoumaru's bandages and was trying to get him to eat something.

"You need to eat."

"I told you woman I am a demon, I don't need to eat your human food."

"Well I for one don't care. You have to keep up your strength. Now come on and eat. Kagome fixed it especially for you. You should at least try it."

"Hmff..." He huffed, but eventually relented and took the dish she was offering." Katame made him some tea and the two of them sat for a while talking quietly when a familiar scent touched Sesshoumaru's nose.

"Katame go quietly and look out the window. Tell me what you see."

Inuyasha was outside and preparing to do battle with yet another demon. She did not know his name but he, evidently, knew hers. She described the demon to her husband. "He is tall, about your hight and he has hair of a flame color. He wares a fur of silver about his shoulders."

"Enough. I know him. Katame come here and help me up." He struggled to his feet. She rushed to his side.

"What are you doing. You can't go out there, your wounds aren't healed." She moved to in front of her lord trying to stop what she knew he was about to do.

"Out of my way, woman." He brushed her off. Weakened though he was still surprisingly strong.

"No, Sesshoumaru, if you are destroyed we will all be lost."

"Take the boy and hide yourself. Now!" He went off to meet his old friend Shotaiga. He would have to be careful. Shotaiga and he were evenly matched at the best of times but with his injuries... Sesshoumaru would have to rely more on cunning than anything else.

"So, you have decided to join us Sesshoumaru. I am disappointed in you, my old friend. Not only do you forsake your vow to kill that cursed brother of yours. But you lower yourself to mate with a human producing a half-breed yourself."

Back in the house Inumouru was giving Katame a terrible time. He could smell the demon outside and his little eyes betrayed his desire to taste the blood of battle for himself. The little demon wriggled until he managed to slip from her hands and run outside with Katame hot on his heels.

Shotaiga caught the two of them as they came out. Katame he had caught by the hair and Inumouru by the front of his clothing. He held them up as he spoke. "Once you would have agreed with me, my old friend, human females are good for only two things raping and eating." He went to take a bite out of Katame when he suddenly howled and dropped her.

Inumouru had bitten down hard on the demon lord's hand and was growling for all his worth. Shotaiga shook his hand to try and disengage the pup. The little pup flew out over the court yard. He hit the ground and rolled.

Katame was on her feet the instant Shotaiga let her go. She ran toward the child and scooping up the boy in her arms as she ran. She raced across the court yard and hid behind a large tree by the wall encircling the palace. She sat behind the tree and looked the pup over he was bruised and a bit shaken up, but otherwise he was fine. He cuddled into his mothers arms. 'Perhaps he would wait till he was older before trying that again.' the little pup thought to himself.

Inuyasha raced toward the demon as soon as he had let go of the woman and child. His claws ready to rip him limb from limb. "Iron reverse soul stealer" Inuyasha yelled rushing toward the demon.

But Shotaiga had the speed of Sesshoumaru. He simply sidestepped and let Inuyasha go by.

Sesshoumaru's hands were glowing green. But he would have to be careful. Shotaiga could generate a blast that could send a demon through a stone wall.

Inuyasha was coming around for another attack when Sesshoumaru having transformed grabbed hold of Shotaiga's arm from behind. He had it in his powerful jaws crushing it.

Inuyasha raised his sword to strike as a powerful blast hit him hard and he flew backward into the gardens. Shotaiga blasted at Sesshoumaru too, but could not reach him at the angle he was at.

Sesshoumaru himself was clawing at the back of his friend but could not seem to reach the heart.

Shotaiga grabbed Sesshoumaru with his free hand and threw him down. Shotaiga turned again to see Inuyasha coming. With Shotaiga's attention diverted, Sesshoumaru returned to his human-like form and struck his friend in the chest. Penetrating deep, he pierced the heart.

"Sesshoumaru." He gasped as he fell. "My old friend. Why?" His eyes glazed over. He was dead.

Sesshoumaru was exhausted. He had succeeded in defending both mother and son. And lived. He collapsed.

Katame and Inuyasha brought the injured Sesshoumaru in and laid him down on his bed. "He'll be his usual grumpy self in no time, Katame. Don't worry he just needs rest." Inuyasha knew this from experience. He himself had been seriously wounded and survived. His brother would be no different.

Inuyasha now had an unpleasant task to do. "Inumouru, come with me." His voice was firm as he took the boy into a back room. "You have been a very bad boy, Inumouru." Inuyasha's eyes were red. He sat the boy down near a basin of water. "You disobeyed your father and put your mother in danger. He scolded the boy. "This time I spank." He tipped the boy over in his hands. He didn't want to hurt the lad but he had to learn. Battle was no place for a boy. Smack! Only once, and not hard enough to damage him, but hard enough to teach.

He sat the boy down and proceeded to bathe the boy's cuts all the while scolding. "You're lucky you weren't killed." The little boy was not talking yet but he understood every word his uncle spoke. He would not again risk his uncle's hand. It hurt. One of his little hands drifted to his bottom and the other to his eyes. He cried. Inuyasha finished with the pup and picked him up and hugged him.

Inumouru nuzzled into the folds of Inuyasha's garment, trying to bury himself away from the trouble he was in. Inuyasha returned the boy to his mother. The toddler squirmed to get closer to the one who he thought might provide him some protection. She pulled away his pants and peeked down. The hand print of his uncle was beginning to show.

"Your uncle spanked you, didn't he?" The little boy nodded. "Good! Next time maybe you'll listen to me." Inumouru lowered his head, he had hoped for comfort but none was coming. She hugged the little tyke. "You could have been really hurt, my Inu. You have to stay out of your father's and uncle's way. Battles are dangerous. Your father wont even let me near when he fights, and I'm bigger than you." The little one seemed to understand that part. If mom wasn't allowed then neither was he.

In the morning Sesshoumaru was his usual self. He despised weakness in others but especially in himself. He wanted to be alone and that insufferable woman he had for a wife would not stop fussing. She was either trying to torture him with bandage changes or stuff human food down his throat.

"I promise you woman, the instant I am strong enough you are going to feel my wra... Ungh. Damn you woman what are you trying to do?

"Oh hold still you. You are the worst patient any nurse could ever have. Now here let me clean this. Kagome says to keep the wounds clean or they will fester."

"Kagome. I will beat her as well."

"You will do no such thing we are all just trying to get you well. And if you'd just stop rushing off into battles, maybe you would get better." She finished cleaning the wounds. He had reopened them when he went out to meet Shotaiga now he would have to begin the healing all over again.

"Here eat this, and no arguments! You can't get better on an empty stomach." She gathered her bandages and wash basin and left the angry lord to his meal.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were red. 'Wait till I'm stronger woman.' He thought to himself and ate the food.

Two day's later Sesshoumaru was in better spirits. His leg was all but healed and he was looking forward to beating both wretched wenches Katame and Kagome. Katame was the first unfortunate to face his wrath. He was careful not to let his eyes betray his wishes as he called her to him.

"Katame." She dutifully came to him and knelt by his side. "I made you a promise girl." He grabbed her and tipped her across his legs. lifting her skirt he announced. "And I intend to keep it."

"Aiee.... No! no! no!" She cried as he did this. "Please, I wasn't trying to be bad. Honest, I was just trying to help. I was just helping." Putting her hands to her face she cried. "You're not really going to ... are you?" Her voice cracked and she was trembling.

'No.' He thought to himself. 'She was a good wife even if she couldn't obey a simple command like, leave me be. No, he would not beat her in the true sense. But he would scare her.' He tapped her behind. Less that his usual smack more than a pat. Just enough to warn her to behave. He put back her skirt but would not let her rise. He would enjoy his tea with his wife draped neatly over his lap.

'Now what to do about Kagome?' He thought.

Later that day he asked for Kagome to come to him. She stood before him at a safe distance, for she had heard rumors of impending doom. He couldn't run yet, or so she thought. If she was fast she could get away. He scolded her.

"So! It was you who told my wife to keep troubling me in my rest."

Kagome was unmovable. "Why, you ungrateful beast! She had work hard to help you. We all did. We should have let you rot outside!"

Zip! Sesshoumaru could run, and was at up and in front of her before the words had left her mouth.

"Eeeep." Was all she could get out before. Smack! "You're fortunate that I'm in good temper today woman. Otherwise your tail would be on fire." He put her down and walked out of the room.

That done, there was only on more piece of unfinished business, his son.

"Where is Inumouru? Bring him to me." The master had spoken and the servants rushed to find the boy.

Sesshoumaru was at the head of the table when they brought the little half demon to him. "Inumouru!" his father's voice was hard. "You put your mother in danger by running into the middle of a battle. You know that don't you?" the little demon child bowed his head. "Come here."

Sesshoumaru lifted the little tyke up to his lap. "I hear you're uncle spanked you." The little guy nodded. "Good." and tipped the boy over. Lowering his pants Sesshoumaru noted that there was no bruise. Inuyasha had been too lenient again. And he smacked the boy. Only twice, but hard enough to teach the boy obedience.

Setting him down on the floor beside him he said. "You must learn your place little man." Inumouru whimpered and rolled over to show the tummy. "You are too old for that now. You must use the proper method of apology." He put the boy on his knees and pressed his head to the floor. "There, that is the way you must apologize. Now, are you sorry? Inumouru nodded quickly for fear that another smack was coming. "Good, next time obey me. Go."

Inumouru ran to the kitchen straight into his mother arms. Crying and rubbing his sore bottom.

She hugged him. There was not much more for her to do. Her husband was getting everyone for any and all transgressions real or imagined. She and her son stayed well away from him for the rest of that day.

While Sesshoumaru was recuperating Inuyasha had buried the body of Shotaiga. Now Sesshoumaru stood at the grave of his friend. He had grown up with Shotaiga. Had many good times with him, even battled and won with his help. And when the full import of the birth of Inuyasha hit, he had vowed to Shotaiga that he would kill his half-breed brother. How could he fulfill that vow now, when he himself had produced a half-breed son of his own. And now, he had killed his friend.

Katame was in another part of the garden. She was looking at her husband. He was in pain but this pain was deeper. This was pain of the heart.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kagome gives birth to a son.

Kagome had been expecting to give birth within the next week or so. So when the pains began she was ready. Inuyasha had brought the old village woman to stay at Sesshoumaru's palace two weeks previously. For a demon, he was sure nervous about the birth. He was always watching Kagome for signs of pain.

"Stop worrying. I'm fine if there was any thing wrong I'd tell you. Now go outside or something, anything just go already." Kagome was getting short tempered. She was young and not entirely prepared for how difficult a pregnancy could be.

Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha by the arm. "It's best not to annoy a pregnant woman, they bite." They went outside to walk in the garden.

"This is nerve wracking. How did you stand it." Inuyasha was pacing.

"I stayed out of the way, remember? I was here making preparations while Katame was with you." Sesshoumaru was matter of fact. "You can't hurry things. It's best to let her be. There will be plenty enough for you to do soon enough. You already have the village woman here, there is nothing else to do but wait."

Two days later...

"Unnghaa... Damn you Inuyasha, this is all your fault. Unnghaaah." Kagome was in rare form. "I'm going to ...Unnngh.. oh... I hate you for this!"

Inuyasha was holding her hand not knowing what to do. "Hang on Kagome, it won't be long now." Inuyasha was trying to be helpful and all he got for his efforts were curses.

"Pant, lady Kagome, ye must pant it will help ye with the pain." The village woman was trying to encourage her.

"This is the last...Unngh....Oh Inuyasha no demon battle could possibly Unngh.... hurt you as much as I will... aaagh!"

"Your doing great Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"You think so.... you monster.... unngh... aieee. Damn you, SIT!"

Crash! Inuyasha's head hit the floor hard. "Hey!" He rubbed his head. "That's playing dirty."

The baby's head was visible. "One more push my lady, and it will all be over." The Old one worked to free the rest of the babe. Out he slipped.

She washed the baby. And after having wrapped him in soft clothes handed him to his father. Inuyasha's face was beaming. He sniffed the boy taking in his fresh scent. He smiled.

"You did great Kagome he is strong and healthy. Here, take a look at him." He said as he handed the boy to his mom.

She smiled weakly. "I'm sorry I sat you, but that really hurt. I'm glad its over now, and I have my baby. What shall we call him?" Kagome sighed.

I don't know I'll have to think about it for a bit. But first you need to rest. Katame can you help out the old woman here?"

"Of course I will, you go on." Katame was happy to help her friend. Both she and the village woman cleaned and dressed Kagome and put her in a fresh bed. "You should sleep now Kagome you've had a hard day."

"Yeah, no kidding." She said and went to sleep.

Later...

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were out in the court yard talking. "Well at least the boy is here now Kagome can get back to her usual self." Inuyasha was still rubbing his head from when he hit the floor.

"Don't count on it my brother. That woman will no doubt be difficult. By the way what is this power over you, that she has? I've not seen this before."

"That, Oh it's these cursed beads the old woman was sister to Kykyo and when I woke from my sleep after being pinned to that damn tree for fifty years, the wretch put a spell on me. Every time Kagome says sit, bam, down I go."

"Order her to remove the spell." Sesshoumaru was angered that a human would seek to control a demon.

"She can't. It was put there to keep me from killing Kagome." That wasn't entirely true but it was all he would offer. He knew his brother well enough to know he wouldn't accept the full explanation. "Don't worry about me. I have my own ways of dealing with her." Inuyasha's eye's sparkled with mischief.

"I still think it is disgraceful." Sesshoumaru muttered. To think that both he and now his brother would have such limits placed on them put him in a foul temper.

Inuyasha just shrugged and walked back inside. He went into where Kagome was resting.

"I have thought of a name for the boy. I will call him, Sugumi, after my father."

Katame smiled. "Sugumi, it's a beautiful name." She looked at her son. He was beautiful, but he looked like Inuyasha when he was in his human form. She had expected silver hair and ears like a little dog, just like Inuyasha. But Sugumi had jet black hair and a human shape with human ears and everything. Perhaps this was because Inuyasha was half human and she was all human. Maybe he had no demon at all in him.

Inuyasha took his young son and scented him again. The smell of him was strange. He smelt.... what was that? The smell wasn't human but wasn't quite demon either. His smell was very unique. He opened the wrappings surrounding his son and examined him thoroughly. He appeared to be human in every respect. Even his nails. He ran his thumb along the nails of his son's tiny hands.

"Owww." Inuyasha pulled his thumb away. It was bleeding. He examined the boy's hands more closely. "Hmmm... so little man, you do have some of me in you after all."

"What are you talking about? What's wrong? Why are you fiddling with him so much? Here give him to me. He'll catch a cold if he is not wrapped up soon."

Inuyasha handed Sugumi back to his mother. "Watch out for his nails, Kagome they're sharp." With that he went out to find his brother Sesshoumaru. He wanted to know if what he was thinking, could really be possible.

He found Sesshoumaru arguing with the old woman. "I'm sorry lord Sesshoumaru, but the magic is not mine. Only lady Kagome can do as you command."

"Sesshoumaru! let the woman be, she can't do anything to help about the beads. Besides I have an interesting news about my son. I want to know what you think. He went on to explain the unusual scent and the nails.

"Could Kagome's magic and my demon half have produced this."

"I have heard of demons who's only form is human." Sesshoumaru said thinking deeply. "They are deceptive in appearance and very dangerous in battle. But, I'm unsure though, as to whether he could be one. You are only half demon Inuyasha and although your strength is that of a full demon thanks to our father's own strength. I...Hmmm,... let me scent the boy perhaps then I will know." The brothers went in to the room where Kagome was feeding her son.

"Sesshoumaru? What are you looking at?" Seeing the odd look on his face.

"Will you be finished soon? I wish to scent the boy." Sesshoumaru sat watching the lad eat.

"You know, I'm not sure I like this." Eying him suspiciously. "What is going on?" She looked at Inuyasha.

"I will know soon enough woman. Now keep your questions to yourself. I have business with the boy." Sesshoumaru's temper was showing. He was still unhappy about the beads. Sooner or later he would fix that. But now, there were other matters to think about.

Kagome finished feeding Sugumi and handed him reluctantly to Sesshoumaru. He held the boy close and sniffed. He sniffed again.

"Hmmm,... you may well be right." He said sniffing again. "Of course we wont know for sure until he grows a bit." He examined the nails of the babe. "Yes. definitely a possibility." He handed the boy back ignoring the blur of questions Kagome was sending out.

"What are you doing? What are you talking about? What possibility? Answer me I want to know what is going on?"

Sesshoumaru just got up and said to his brother "We will need to take precautions with this one. He will need to be trained early. Come." They got up, leaving her to wonder to herself.

Later. Katame brought in some lunch for Kagome.

"Ok, maybe you know what's going on. What are those two talking about?"

Katame had been serving tea to her husband and Inuyasha while they were discussing the boy.

"Your husband thinks the baby may be a kind of demon who is always in human form. It is something about the smell of the boy and also his nails. I don't understand these things. But that is all I was able to hear before I was sent away."

"What does that mean? Is he a full demon in human form? I didn't think that would be possible Inuyasha is only half demon where would the rest come from?"

"Lord Inuyasha is not just half demon, lady Katame. His father was great among demons. Inuyasha's strength is that of full a demon." The old woman came in. "You also lady Kagome, have a magic of your own. Maybe this affected the babe changing him to full demon."

She looked down at her sleeping babe. "I don't think I will ever understand this demon stuff It's just so strange." Kagome said brushing the baby's soft black hair away from his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A few weeks later...

Kagome and Katame were out in the garden. Inumouru and Shippo were playing with a ball and Sugumi was being bounced happily on his mother's knee. It was obvious that the boy had a great deal of demon in him, because he was already quite strong. "Look at this kid he is trying to stand up on my lap. Babies this age aren't supposed to be able to do that." Kagome marveled at her son's progress.

The little guy was quite a determined fellow. When he was hungry, if Kagome wasn't there instantly the whole palace knew. He had a temper on him like his father Inuyasha. They also had to keep his nails trimmed short because the little guy's nails could cut the skin easily. He didn't mean to, but his nails were always incredibly sharp.

His father had found that out the hard way. One morning he was holding him while Kagome was getting ready to feed him. Sugumi was crying and Inuyasha put his face close to the babe to nuzzle him and came away with bloody scratches all down his cheeks.

The little boy was developing fast and his eyes had settled into a brilliant purple color. He had shown no signs of his eyes ever turning red like Inumouru's did when he was young. But this little tyke was an enigma. No one, not even Sesshoumaru could tell what lied within. They would all have to wait.

Sugumi was getting hungry he was nuzzling Kagome's clothes and starting to fuss. "All right, all right. Your more impatient for food than your dad is. Here." She quickly loosened the folds of her clothes and let the boy eat. She knew better than to make him wait. He had a set of lungs on him that just wouldn't quit. Sesshoumaru had given the command that if the brat screamed in his ear once more, he'd take him out to a lake and drown him. Needless to say Kagome kept him out of the way of the foul tempered lord.

Katame was watching her feed him. "Do you think it may be time for him to learn to eat rice and vegetables? He seems terribly hungry."

"I don't know it seems awfully early but the way this guy is going. Why don't we try tonight at supper?" Kagome winced. The little man had a powerful suck on him.

Shippo and Inumouru had run off out of Katame's sight for a while and she had thought little of it when....

"KATAME!!!" Her husband's voice boomed. She ran to find him coated in mud from the knees down. He was holding Shippo up by the tail and Inumouru by the shirt front.

"What happened?!?" Her husband looked ready to burst. He also looked ridiculous, but, Katame knew better than to laugh.

"What did you do, you two? Inu! look at your father!" Scolding the boy and shaking her finger at him.

Take these two wretches and scrub them to within an inch of their lives before I drown them both!" She rushed to take the two errant youngsters away. "Bring them to me when you are done." He commanded and left to change.

"OH no. Now you've done it. Lord Sesshoumaru is very angry with you both. What is he going to do with you two. You can't keep getting in his way like that. You know he doesn't like that." She took both children by the ears and dragged them off to the dreaded bath.

Katame scrubbed and scolded, and scolded and scrubbed. She warned them to apologize the instant they were brought into the great lord's presence. Otherwise their tails would be in serious danger. Both boys promised solemnly not to repeat the offense.

Sesshoumaru's temper had not been great this past while. With Inuyasha's howling brat and Shippo teaching Inumouru new and different tricks to play on people. He had had enough.

Those two were going to learn. When the boys were brought in, he stood before them and demanded that they tell him who he was. Then he transformed in front of them. His huge form filled the room. He brought his great head down toward the frightened kids and snarled fiercely.

"I will not be made to look a fool in my own house! Do you here me?" His voice shook the house. "You two will learn your places." The boys quickly knelt and assumed the formal apology position and began to cry.

"We're sorry, honest we won't do it again. We promise." The little fellows were shaking like leaves in a wind storm.

"Please don't bite us." Came little Shippo's plaintive squeak.

"No." Sesshoumaru returned to human-like form. "You will work for your punishment. You play too much. Now, you will scrub this palace inside and out. Start in the kitchen. NOW!" He barked out the order and the little men ran for the kitchen as fast as their little feet could carry them.

Katame had heard every word and was pleased to note that she had heard no smacks or cries. Perhaps her husband was getting used to having children about the house after all.

She went in to her husband and knelt by his side. "I'm' sorry. I should have watched them more closely."

That night at the table Sugumi was enjoying his first taste of real food. But he was a bit frustrated in his attempts, because he hadn't yet learned that one has to open one's fists in order to get the food into one's mouth.

Kagome would have tried to help him do that if it weren't for those sharp nails of his. Instead she just kept feeding him herself by hand.

The little fellow leaned back against his mother sighed and burped. For the first time he felt full and happy. For the first time, in a while. The palace was quiet. Sugumi wasn't screaming for food.

weeks passed....

Sesshoumaru was still thinking of how he could free his brother from the curse of that sit spell.

He found Kagome alone in the court yard and decided that he would take matters into his own hands. If Inuyasha was not going to force her he would.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru took her by the arm. "I wish to speak with you." His voice was cold and commanding. "You have a spell on my brother. Remove it."

Kagome looked at him stunned. "What! Are you nuts? No way..."

He tightened his grip. "That wasn't a suggestion woman. Do it now."

"No!"

Sesshoumaru had lost his patience with this insolent woman. He pulled her close and told her. "Your husband may not be permitted to kill you, but I have no such restrictions placed on me. If you wish to continue in good health, woman, you WILL go to my brother now, and you will take off that spell." He growled.

"Sesshoumaru, You are not going to order me to do anything. I'm not afraid of you."

Smack! Sesshoumaru hit her across her cheek.

Inuyasha had come into the court yard just in time to see Kagome fall.

Sesshoumaru was about to grab her to deliver another smack, when he was hit and knocked backward by the full impact of Inuyasha's body.

"What are you doing to her?" Inuyasha demanded.

"If you are not strong enough to rid yourself of this spell then I shall do it for you." He hit hard sending Inuyasha sprawling on his back. "I told you to exert control over that wretched woman of yours. No human should be allowed such control over a demon even a half-breed like you."

"Kagome! Do as I command."

She just shook her head and ran back to the house to get Katame.

"They're fighting!" Kagome puffed out.

"Who?" Katame was confused, was an enemy about?

"Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Hurry."

The two demons were wrestling on the ground and each was trying to get in a solid hit.

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" The command had come from Katame. She usually was meek around those two but this was too much.

"You two stop it. You're brothers. I won't have you two fighting like this. What if an enemy comes? Won't that be nice, he can just wait around for you two to pound each other into oblivion and then take your wives and sons without so much as a scratch."

The two demons were taken by surprise by this sudden outburst. They stopped just enough to let Katame and Kagome get in between them.

Katame stood defiant in front of Sesshoumaru. While Kagome wagged her finger at Inuyasha and threatened to sit him if he made one more move toward his brother.

"You told me that I should not concern myself with Inuyasha's business with his wife. Now I'm telling you. Do the same. You don't know the whole story and I doubt you would care to understand. Either way, it doesn't concern you Sesshoumaru. Leave them be."

Inuyasha was standing now. "I'm not finished..."

"Oh yes you are! SIT!"

Bang down he went. "Damn you Kagome! This is not the time for it." He went to get up.

"I said SIT." Came her firm reply. "I'll keep doing this until you promise me not to fight him."

"FINE!" He yelled at her. "If you like getting hit by him. Go ahead, see if I care."

"YOU HIT HER!" Katame yelled at her husband. She was furious. "You can't just go about hitting other peoples wives like that. No wonder he's angry. Sesshoumaru..."

"Enough!" He commanded. He flew off. He needed to clear his head. He couldn't understand how his brother could allow his wife such control, especially when it could be ended so easily. Unlike his own situation with Katame, but she had no control over him. He just couldn't kill her that's all. He would have to think of a suitable punishment for her when he returned, but not now. He couldn't trust himself not to beat her to death for her insolence.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sesshoumaru was gone for three days. During that time he patrolled the outer limits of his territory. That is when he smelt him. "Damn that insufferable pup!" He flew back to the palace to warn Inuyasha.

Every new moon Inuyasha would turn into a full human. That is the way of all half demons. It was at this time that he was especially vulnerable. Inumouru had also begun to change with the moon. Before this time he was too young to change.

Now both of them sat together in their human form waiting for the time to pass for them to regain their true forms. Inumouru was beautiful as a human. His hair was long silky black with a hint of blue in it. But the most striking part were his eyes. They were and incredible shade of ice blue.

Katame had laid out some tea for them when Sesshoumaru arrived. He took one look at the two humans and began to curse.

"Damn your human half, Inuyasha! Kouga is coming. When will you change back?"

"Damn! Of all the times for that idiot to show up. I won't change back until the first rays of sunlight tomorrow morning. Can you keep him busy for me until then?"

"I'll have to." He said as he stormed out. Sesshoumaru hated this weakness in his brother. It had always been that on the new moon his father would have to be extra vigilant in order to protect a human Inuyasha. He decided to take the battle out to Kouga. He would not risk a battle so close to home.

"Kouga!" Sesshoumaru called out as he approached. "You trespass on my land. Why have you come?"

"Where is your brother Inuyasha? My business is with him."

"Your business is with me tonight." His hands began to glow green. "You were a coward last time you fought my brother. You ran away from your fate at my brother's hand. I will not be so generous as to let you run this time. When I am done with you you will die."

Kouga knew better than to battle Sesshoumaru. He wanted Inuyasha. He knew of the hatred the brothers had once had for each other and chose to use this.

"Why are you fighting the battles of your miserable half-breed brother. You should let me rid you of the pup. And the stain on your family as well." He had forgotten that Sesshoumaru had a half-breed son of his own.

"I will kill him for you and take his troublesome wife off your hands. Unless you of course you want to use her for yourself?" Kouga wouldn't let Sesshoumaru have Kagome, but he also knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't want her.

"Now why would you want to take on such a wretched woman like Kagome. She has only been able to produce one son so far and that one with a great deal of difficulty." Sesshoumaru knew this would infuriate the demon. But that's what he wanted because angry demons fight badly. They make stupid mistakes. He was counting on this.

"What!?! A son! curse him!" It worked. Kouga was furious. "I'll kill him and everyone at the palace, starting with you!" He raced toward Sesshoumaru, fists aimed to deal a terrible blow. Sesshoumaru just used his great speed to sidestep him.

"You forget who you're fighting, Kouga. You'll have to move faster than that. Sesshoumaru hit him with the tip of his whip, just to anger him all the more."

"Fight... you are not fighting." Kouga turned to face him. "If you would fight me then do so hand to hand." He raced forward.

This time Sesshoumaru didn't side step. He hit Kouga hard sending hit sprawling sideways into a tree.

"Better?" Sesshoumaru asked. He had a nasty smile on his face.

"I will kill you." Kouga was up and again tried to land a crushing blow on Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was the better fighter of the two. He was faster and more powerful than Kouga. He didn't have to try very hard. Kouga's anger was defeating him nicely as kept making stupid mistakes.

Crash! Kouga landed into a tree and snapped it in half. "Why are you wasting my time Kouga? I would much rather be at home, playing with my young nephew." Sesshoumaru taunted.

Kouga tried a new attack. He hit his fists to the ground setting off an earthquake.

Sesshoumaru dodged the full impact. He was beginning to loose patience.

The sun was about to rise. He wanted to finish this before his brother arrived, but he knew his brother. Inuyasha could not stay away from a battle and besides, he wanted Kouga's head.

Inuyasha had traveled out to the battle site knowing that at any moment the sun would rise and he would be himself again. He watched the battle seeing how skillfully his brother baited and dodged the demon.

The first rays of the sun touched Inuyasha and he felt the change coming.

Kouga crashed into another tree and landed next to Inuyasha. He had already drawn his sword the tetsaiga.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha's voice was hard. "Why do you come back and trouble my brother? I told you I will have your head." Inuyasha swung the mighty sword but Kouga was not ready to die yet. He rolled out of the way and when he got to his feet he ran. Fast.

"KOUGA! You coward!" Inuyasha ran after him but Kouga was gone.

Back at the palace the two women couldn't sleep. Sesshoumaru was battling Kouga and now Inuyasha had left. Kagome had tried to get him to stay but he would have nothing of it. He didn't like letting his older brother fight what he felt should be his fight. He had left just before sunrise.

"I hope he'll be ok. He hates being vulnerable like this." Kagome was worried Kouga had come close to killing Inuyasha before.

"Don't worry. Sesshoumaru will defeat him." Katame said bravely. But she wasn't so sure. He hadn't returned and he should have by now, shouldn't he? She was worried. The two women talked quietly as the boys slept.

Katame looked over at her son and saw him transform. His hair was again the incredibly beautiful silver with his soft fury ears just peeking out between the locks of hair. He felt the change and woke. Looking at his mother with big golden eyes he asked.

"What happened."

"You have changed back to your true form. You remember that your uncle told you this would happen."

The little man stretched and yawned. "I'm hungry." He was always hungry.

"I guess it's time to wake the house and get on with the day." Katame went to get some breakfast started and boil water for the baths the men would want when they returned from battle.

Out in the hills. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had some unfinished business of their own.

"Inuyasha. I have had time to think." He looked to his brother. "I don't understand your tolerance of that spell. But I will not interfere again. I will let you deal with it as you will." It was as close to an apology as Sesshoumaru had ever come to giving his brother, or ever would again.

"That's fine, Sesshoumaru, but if you ever touch Kagome again I will rip you apart." Inuyasha showed his claws for emphasis.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

When they got back breakfast was almost ready. Katame offered to bathe her husband which was her custom. But this time he refused. He took her to his chamber. The battle had awoken a desire in him and he would not wait. Neither of them were seen until the evening meal.

Katame looked exhausted as she ate her meal in silence.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was in a rare good mood relating the battle to his son. "You must always keep your wits about you in the battle. Never allow your opponent to get you angry." He explained his strategy. "If you can maintain control of yourself, you will have control over your opponent as well."

The boy's golden eyes sparkled. He was in awe of his great father and listened very carefully to every word. He would be great one day just, like his dad.

The baby Sugumi was eating fistfuls of rice and vegetables that Kagome had out in front of him. He had learned to open his hands now, and was eating rapidly. The little man-demon was growing fast he was now four months old and was beginning to sit and crawl everywhere on his own.

"If he keeps growing like this were going to need a bigger home." Kagome laughed and hugged her little boy.

"He sure is a messy eater. Hey you, don't waste the food." Shippo pipped up. Being an orphan, food was something Shippo valued.

"Don't worry there is still plenty for you." Kagome reassured him.

After supper Sesshoumaru took Katame up on her offer to bathe him. She had made the bath ready with some fragrant herbs and was about to begin to wash her husband.

It is custom not to get soap into the bath water. All washing and rinsing is done outside the tub. She had her soapy cloth in hand when he grabbed her.

"Not like this woman." He removed her clothing. "Now you may wash me."

"You are in a nasty mood today my lord." She smiled at him and began to scrub him like she would Shippo.

"Owww. Woman what do you think you're doing."

"I'm washing a dirty dog. What else?" She laughed at her own joke then. "Eeep" He had her and was scrubbing her down. His eyes had turned red he would not wait any longer. She was in season and the smell of her was driving him mad. He took her there on the floor. Both of them slippery with soap.

After a while Sesshoumaru rinsed his wife and tossed her into the tub and where he joined her a moment later. You didn't wash my hair my lady wife.

"Oh." She looked at him and went to get out of the tub. He stopped her. Wash it here. He sat her on his lap facing him. She washed his hair from the front of him while he enjoyed her closeness. When she was finished he washed her hair then took her from the tub and dried her. It was time for bed. He relished the thought of his wife under him.

He struggled with himself to get control of himself. It wouldn't do for the servants to see their lord and master chasing after his wife like a bull in the rut. He left her to dress herself and went to his chamber.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next day Katame was serving tea to Inuyasha and her son. Both of them caught the scent. Inumouru wrinkled his nose. After his mother left them, he said to his uncle. "Momma smells funny."

"Shh!" Inuyasha put him finger to his lips. He knew the scent but thought it best if his father explained the facts to the boy. "You had better not say that out loud Inumouru or you might get a swot."

She returned to find her husband had joined them and so she proceeded to serve him tea as well. He was still asleep this morning when she had gotten up and so had not yet scented his wife. The scent touched him now. He sniffed. He smiled. Inumouru being a young pup, had not yet learned the value of discretion and was leaning close to his mother and was sniffing again. "Father." Inu asked. "Why does mother smell so strange? She doesn't usually smell like this."

Inuyasha coughed and quickly excused himself.

Katame didn't understand. She had washed herself that morning, what was the boy smelling?

"Inumouru, your mother has a child within her. That is what you can smell.

He sniffed and sniffed. Katame was getting annoyed, she reached over and held the little boy's nose.

"That will be enough sniffing for one day young man. Go outside I need to talk to your father." She watched him leave. Then turning to his father asked the fatal question. "Boy or girl?"

"Male." He smiled at her then added. "Although, I would be just as pleased if it were female. I regret your not being able to bring the girl to birth." It was an apology. He didn't make them often but when he did, he meant it.

Inumouru was out in the court yard playing with Shippo and complaining. "It's not fair I'm their son what do they need with another for? They probably think I'm not good enough. I...."

Katame heard him from the palace steps. "Inu, come here son, I need to talk to you for a minute."

He ran to her and she took him in her arms. And cuddled the little boy. "Your father is a great and powerful demon is he not?"

"Yes."

"He also has taken a mate for himself. Do you not think he has the right to produce children for himself from that mate?"

"I guess so."

"Inu my love, a heart is a special thing. "She put her hand on his chest. "It grows with every one you love. A mother's heart is even bigger than that. In a mother's heart she has a big space for each child she bares. The more children, the more space. Do you understand Inumouru? No one could ever in ten life times replace you in my heart. You are my first son. You will always be my Inu." She hugged him.

"Inu, this baby wont be here for several months yet. My belly will grow large and I will need your help more and more. When the baby comes he will need you to help protect him. You will be his big brother. You will need to teach him all the things you have learned. Babies are helpless little things, he will need you, Inu. Will you not be there for him?"

Inumouru understood and he would be his brother's protector. He liked the idea of being an older brother instead of little Inu.

"Yes momma. I'll protect him for you." And off he went to brag to Shippo about his new roll in life as, brother protector.

Sesshoumaru was in side the door listening. He marveled at his wife's handling of the situation. Perhaps things would have been different between Inuyasha and himself had someone had spoken that way to him. He had resented his brother from the moment he had smelt him on his father's human mate.

Kagome had been at her mother's home for the past few weeks and she now returned with a big bag of supplies. She couldn't bring the Sugumi to see his grand mother. He was too young to go through the well. She left the little boy with Katame to watch over while she had long overdue a visit with her mom.

Kagome's mother was surprised to learn that she had a grand son. Kagome had been gone so long the family had begun to believe that she had been killed by one of the demons in Inuyasha's time.

They had told all the friends and family that she was stolen away and that she was probably dead.

When Inuyasha came to get Kagome he was in for some serious trouble from Kagome's mom.

"How dare you, you monster! You kept Kagome away for so long. You let us think she was dead! Why didn't you let her visit? How dare you marry her and not even tell us! You must know she is too young for that. You horrible...." Kagome's mom shook her finger at the demon.

"That's enough out of you." He showed his fangs and claws. "Look, I don't answer to you or any human."

He took her by the shoulders and sat her forcefully down on a chair. Leaning over her he growled. "Kagome is my mate now. You here me?" He was yelling. "And she is certainly old enough to for that. Girls younger that her marry in my era. She is no different than them. And as far as letting her visit goes. The old hag Ky-ate said she couldn't pass through the well while she was pregnant because it might hurt the baby. After that she was too busy being his mother to bother with coming back to your stupid era."

"She belongs to me now and to my era. I'm taking her back with me. If you want me to bring her back here for a visit ever again you had better mind your place woman. Otherwise I will have to show you what a demon is really capable of." He raised his hand.

Inuyasha was being very fierce and his voice was as hard as stone. He looked as if he might kill.

Ahhh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Kagome's mother cried out putting her hand up in front of her face to try and protect herself from the angry demon.

"Inuyasha! You stop that right now. That's my mom your talking to and I won't have you threatening her. You got that." Kagome yelled.

"Grrr... I wasn't going to kill her or anything just teach her some manners thats all." Inuyasha grumbled as he glared at the frightened woman.

"You will do no such thing. Now leave her be." Kagome had him by the hair.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and made her let go. "Maybe I should teach you some manners too, while I'm at it." He dragged her from the room, he tucked her under his arm. Smack! He hit her bottom hard. "Don't make me do that again Kagome. Now, say your goodbyes and I'll see you at the well. And you'd better come soon or I'll come back here and..."

"SIT!!!" Kagome had, had enough of his blustering.

BANG! Inuyasha hit the floor, hard. Very hard.

"Inuyasha, I will come when I'm good and ready. And not one minute before that." She spun around and left Inuyasha stunned on the floor with a huge welt beginning to form on his forehead.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sugumi was now five months old and crawling everywhere. He was a terror. Kagome was constantly running after him rescuing servants from his sharp nails. He had a temper on him and if he wanted something he was going to get it.

Kagome had just put him down for a nap. It was hard to say who needed the nap more the boy or the mother.

"What am I going to do with that mutt. He just doesn't stop." She complained to Katame.

"I offered to drown him." Sesshoumaru was behind her. She hadn't seen him come in.

"Oh yeah, a fat lot of good that will do. How about something a little more practical. You're the full demon here. What is going to work with this kid. I can't have everyone running scared of a baby."

"Have you tried growling and showing your teeth. Katame can show you she's gotten pretty good at it." He laughed at the thought.

"Just keep his nails short and be more firm with him. You may have to use force. Demon children can be a handful. Have you not asked his father to discipline him?"

"Don't be silly he's just a baby."

"Kagome, That baby, is a demon out of control. You must be more firm. He should feel his father's hand on him." With that he left to find Inuyasha. He would advise his brother on the matter and then leave it alone.

Inuyasha was out patrolling the territory. The two brothers had started doing that as a way of detecting trouble before it got to the palace.

Sesshoumaru found him to the south of the palace. "Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru called as he approached. "I wish to speak with you." The two sat down in a sunny patch of grass.

"What's up?"

"It's your wife, she seems to be having a great deal of difficulty controlling your son. He has worn her out, chasing after him. She asked me for advice. The only thing I can think of is to be more firm." He looked meaningfully at Inuyasha. "He needs to feel his father's hand, Inuyasha. He needs it hard and often."

"I can't beat the kid, he's too young."

"I didn't say to beat the child. Demon children are a force of their own. You must be firm and unmovable if they are to develop any respect. You can't allow your son to terrorize the servants or run his human mother into the ground." He went to get up. "There I have said my piece. You will do as you see fit." Sesshoumaru left Inuyasha to continue his patrol.

Back at the palace...

Out in the courtyard the two women were practice their snarling and growling. Inumouru came up to his mother just as she let out a terrible long growl. He looked up at his mother his face full of concern. "I didn't do anything bad, did I, Momma." Both women burst out laughing.

"No, no. My Inu, I was just teaching your aunt how to growl."

"What do you think." Kagome let out a snarl-growl combination.

Inumouru made a face and stepped back. "You learn pretty good, aunt Kagome." And with that he ran off. He was thinking to himself. 'If that's how she growls when she's not angry I don't want to be there when she is. She might bite.' He wanted to warn his friend Shippo.

Later that night something odd was happening. One of the servants came to Sesshoumaru and said that some men were at the gate but something was wrong with them. They smelt dead. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both raced out side to see what the problem was.

Inside the women who were used to strange goings on, and gathered the children to go into a back room. That's when they noticed him. A man, walking through the kitchen. His eyes were white and he walked like a puppet on strings.

The women ran back to the main chamber and ordered a servant to go get one of the brothers. Katame had hold of Sugumi. He could smell the trouble and was desperate to get away from his aunt and fight the strange man.

"NO, no, no Sugumi stay here. Oww owww stop that, you can't go. Oww, NO! SNARL!!" The little demon stopped for a second and looked up at his aunt. She showed her teeth and growled again. "No. Sugumi you have to stay here."

He whimpered and stopped struggling. Katame's arm was bleeding pretty bad. She clamped her hand down on it to stop the flow of blood.

Inuyasha had come back inside and quickly dispatched the walking dead man. He explained that the enemy that was attacking often used something called the dance of the dead. There were no other of the walking dead in the house and the women were safe.

Sesshoumaru came in a moment later and declared all was well.

Inuyasha sniffed. Human blood! That's when he noticed Katame's arm. "How did this happen." He asked crouching down to look at the wounds.

"Your son wanted to join the battle. Inumouru used to struggle like that." She was trying to make light of it but Inuyasha was having no part of that.

He picked up his son and showed him the damage. "Look what you've done to your aunt. Bad!" He tipped the boy over in his hands and smacked the boy. "You are never to scratch your aunt or anyone who is not your enemy. Do you here me?" Inuyasha was furious, he growled fiercely at his son.

The baby whimpered pathetically and the instant he was put down he showed his tummy.

All the while, Kagome was busy bandaging Katame's cuts and apologizing constantly for the trouble her son caused.

The little fellow got to his knees and reached up for his aunt still whimpering. She picked up the little man and held him close. "Its ok, Sugumi but you have to be more careful."

"Sesshoumaru, what was all that about with those men. Katame asked.

"It was an enemy named Mocou he uses the dead as a distraction to divert attention away from his true goal."

"True goal. What goal did he have." Kagome asked.

"To get at the boy no doubt. He said pointing at Sugumi. If he could get the boy and bring him under his control. He would have a formidable power. You remember I said we would have to train him early. Until then we will have to watch him like a hawk."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_(I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you like it as much as I do. LadySesshoumaru41)_

Sugumi was growing well and was now one year old. He was showing more and more of his demon heritage. His little eyes would now turn red when he was about to do something bad. when he did, of course he was immediately punished. But at least the adults knew what he was up to.

Inumouru and Shippo enjoyed their new partner in crime. They were constantly trying to play tricks on Inuyasha. One trick had Shippo disguise themselves near the fountain and when Inuyasha walked by, they splashed him.

Another time the boys hid in the bushes near the stairs for Inuyasha to come out and sit, as was his custom in the afternoons. They waited for him to settle down and get comfortable in the sunshine. As soon as he was sipping his tea quietly. The boys jumped up and sprayed him with honey.

It got that Inuyasha would sniff around for the boys everywhere he went. After the last time he got tricked by them. He went into the house dripping with juice and feathers. He grabbed Kagome and Katame and growled.

"Find those boys and bring them to me." He went to his room and changed.

The two women found the boys at the back of the garden rolling around on the ground laughing.

Katame shouted at them "That's it! You two have played your last trick on lord Inuyasha. He demands that we bring you to him now. Just what do you think he is going to do with you three. Hmmm? Get up! Back to the house now. I hope he punishes you good and hard you horrible little pups."

Kagome took Shippo and Sugumi by the ears and Katame had Inumouru.

"What will your father do when he gets back and finds out how bad you've been, Inu. You were warned about playing tricks."

Inside Inuyasha had changed and was thinking hard on how to punish the miscreants when in they were marched by their mothers. He stood in front of them arms crossed across his chest. He looked fearsome.

The little ones knelt on the floor in front of him trembling, awaiting the terrible retribution about to be delivered upon them.

"So, you think its fun to play tricks on someone as terrible as me." He gave his most fearsome glare. "Well I have just the cure for your foolishness." He showed his teeth. "You are going to pay dearly for your fun. Starting with you." He grabbed Shippo and paddled his tail. Then he spanked Inumouru then finally his own son.

"You three are going to give the servants the week off. You are going to do every bit of work in the house. You can start by heating the water for my bath. NOW!"

Inuyasha then turned his wrath on the women. "You two! Where were you when all this was happening. You're supposed to be watching them."

Katame tried to defend herself and reason with the angry lord. "It's not our fault. They hide from us and..."

"Enough! You're just lucky you're pregnant or I'd have you're tail as well, girl!" Inuyasha was furious. He wasn't going to hurt her but he was so fed up with being the butt of all the tricks that anyone was fair a target.

Katame put her hands to her face and ran to her room crying. She hid in the far corner and prayed that Inuyasha wouldn't follow and beat her.

She could hear Kagome arguing with him but couldn't hear what was said. She hoped Kagome would be ok.

Sesshoumaru came home that night after his patrol. He found Inuyasha alone at the table, sipping tea.

"Where is everyone." He asked.

"The boy's are in the kitchen preparing supper and Kagome is watching them. As for your wife. She is still hiding in her room.

"Hiding?" Sesshoumaru looked in the direction of the room in question. Then promptly went to get his wife.

Katame jumped when she heard the door open. She looked up half expecting Inuyasha, instead it was her husband.

"Did lord Inuyasha send you to punish me?" She had tear stains on her cheeks.

"Why would he do that?" Sesshoumaru didn't know about the trouble his son and the others were in. Katame explained what happened and what Inuyasha had done with the boys.

"He is still very angry with me. I think he is going to beat me." She sobbed. She was very far along in her pregnancy and was given to crying easily.

"He said nothing of this to me. Come now you must come out and eat." Sesshoumaru knew that if his brother had thought she needed a smack, he would have given it and not waited.

"NO! no I can't go out there. He's still angry. I want to stay here. Please let me stay here." She tried to pull away from him.

Sesshoumaru held her by the arm and went to the door, he called for Inuyasha to come. When he arrived he found Katame cringing beside Sesshoumaru and hanging on to him for dear life.

"Do you wish to beat my wife?" Sesshoumaru asked bluntly.

"Why would I want to do that for?" Inuyasha was a bit confused.

"See, you're safe. Come on then." He tried to guide his wife out of the room but she wouldn't go.

"No he's still angry with me I know it." Katame hid her face in the folds of Sesshoumaru's sleeve.

Inuyasha stepped forward and motioned for Sesshoumaru to let him try. He took Katame's face in his hand and tipped up her chin. "Katame, what color are my eyes?" It seemed a strange question but she looked at him and answered.

"Gold."

"Good. What color are they when I'm angry?" He persisted.

She bowed her head and said "Red."

"So what are you worried about. I'm not going to hurt you." He took her by the hand and brought her out to the table.

In the kitchen things were not going well for the boys Inumouru was scrubbing pots and Shippo being the oldest was stirring the food. Sugumi was in charge of cutting the vegetables seeing as he had the sharpest nails. All three had been working hard and were very tired. But Kagome wasn't about to let up.

"Hey Inumouru that pot isn't clean I can still see black marks on it. Sugumi are you done? Good now wash the counter tops were you were working and make sure you do a good job or you will do it again. Shippo hurry up the master of the house will be back soon and you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

The boys finished supper and brought it out. They thought that they were now allowed to join the adults. Inuyasha told them that they had more chores yet.

"What do you think you're doing. Slaves don't eat with their masters and you still have to make the beds and get lord Sesshoumaru's bath ready..." Inuyasha was being hard on the boys, but he wanted them to learn their lesson well.

"The boys all started to whine and cry. We're tired and hungry and we already did all this work..."

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru stood his whip at the ready. The boys all fell to the floor apologizing. Sesshoumaru cracked his whip on the floor in front of the frightened kids.

"I will not have this in my house. If you are to be slaves for the week then you will act it. You have your orders, now do it!" Crack! Sesshoumaru flicked his whip one more time just for emphasis.

All three boys scattered.

Katame was about to protest the harshness but Sesshoumaru stopped her with a look. He sat back down. "They were warned that there would be a price to pay if they kept up their tricks. Now they are paying. Don't worry Katame, they won't go hungry. I'll see that they eat before bed."

The boys were finally allowed to eat. The poor little men were so tired from all their labors that they hardly ate anything.

Katame got up from the table and shewed the boy's off to bed. She was just saying her good nights to Inumouru when the pains came.

"What's wrong mama? Inu asked.

"Nothi..... ughh."

"Father!" Inumouru ran from his room. "Something is wrong with momma. Come quick."

Sesshoumaru picked up his wife. He knew what was happening. The baby was coming. There was no time to get the village woman it would be up to Kagome to help with the birth.

He laid her down on the bed and told the servants to make water and clean linen ready.

"Kagome, you have to help her with this birth. It's too late now to get the old woman."

"Its ok, I think I know what to do. Inuyasha keep the kids out of here. Sesshoumaru I'm going to need you, so don't leave." Kagome was good in difficult situations. She remembered what the old woman had said and done for both their births.

"Katame you remember what the old woman said about panting right?"

Katame nodded.

"So I want you to pant every time the pain comes. And try to relax it might help."

Sesshoumaru laughed. He remembered how 'relaxed' Kagome was when she gave birth to Sugumi. "I hope you don't promise to do me harm, the way Kagome promised to harm Inuyasha when she gave birth to Sugumi.

Katame smiled and then winced with the pain. "I can't hurt you, even if I wanted to and you know it."

The labor was progressing nicely. It was getting closer now.

"Aieee...." Katame's pain was intense.

"I can see the head Katame push hard as you can he is almost out." Kagome urged.

Sesshoumaru held his wife as she struggled to bring to birth the new life.

"Unnngh....." Katame pushed and out the baby came. He cried instantly.

Kagome washed the baby as Sesshoumaru helped to clean up Katame. Soon mother and child were tucked into a fresh bed sleeping. Sesshoumaru had scented the boy and was well pleased.

Later he and Inuyasha discussed the newest addition to the family.

"He looks strong like his brother when he was born." Sesshoumaru noted.

"So what are you going to call the kid?"

"Samotoyame." He glanced back toward the bed chamber. "I have to patrol will you watch her for me?"

_(please review I love to hear what you think. If you have a story of your own, tell me. I like reading other peoples stuff too.)_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Three months later...

Sesshoumaru was enjoying his bath. He had been on patrol for three nights and was feeling a bit grimy. Katame as always, washed her husband. She was washing his hair and he was very relaxed when he heard a sound. Then he smelt it. Damn! He hopped out of the tub and got dressed.

Katame was about to ask when he said. "Mocou." That was all Katame needed to hear she ran to gather the boys together.

The house was surrounded by strange walking dead men.

There, in the trees above the palace, was Mocou. Almost invisible, he shrouded himself in black from head to foot. He was rarely ever seen. He always worked from behind. But now he was getting bold.

His first attempt at taking the babe Sugumi had failed but now that the boy was bigger he would entice the brat out using the battle as a lure.

He knew that the sons of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would be well able to smell the blood of battle and want it for themselves.

He was right. The young boys were desperate to join the battle. Inumouru and Sugumi were struggling with their mothers. Inumouru was arguing that he was old enough to help. Sugumi simply wriggled until he got free.

The two little demons ran outside. Katame was about to follow and was stopped by Kagome. "Don't go out there their fathers will have enough to worry about with the boys besides you have the baby to think of."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were indeed busy. The palace grounds were swarming with the walking dead.

Nether brother had located Mocou. Mocou on the other hand had located his quarry. The little man-demon Sugumi had come out, he had his half-demon cousin with him. Mocou floated out behind the tree and down to where the boys were. He grabbed Sugumi and started off.

Suddenly he felt an intense pain in his back and shoulders. Inumouru was clawing his way up Mocou's back and was biting down hard on his shoulder trying to free his cousin. Mocou tried to reach around and rid himself of the troublesome brat. But he couldn't reach him.

Suddenly he screamed. Sugumi was now joining his cousin in the efforts to free himself. The little man-demon had shoved his sharp claws, which he could grow long at will, into the stomach of Mocou.

Together, Sugumi and Inumouru had brought the demon Mocou down to the ground.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had not seen any of this. They were kept busy by the shear number of foes.

"Iron reverse soul stealer!" Inuyasha shouted and swung his deadly claws. Suddenly all the foes dropped to the ground at once, unmoving.

The two brothers looked at each other. "What just happened?" Inuyasha asked.

Then they heard growling from behind them. They both turned to see their sons chewing on and clawing at the downed Mocou. He wasn't dead but he was badly hurt. He was struggling to get away from the terrible teeth and claws of the demon children.

Sesshoumaru shouted for the boys to back off and he went in with his sword and finished the kill.

Sesshoumaru ordered the children. "Get into the house now!" He was angry and they knew it. Both boys tore into the house as fast as they could go. He was about to go in after them but was stopped by a touch from Inuyasha.

"How did they manage that? Neither one can even lift a blade yet."

"Obviously the instinct to fight is strong in them. It's time we met with the sword master and got them their own blades. We have to start training them first thing in the morning. We can wait no longer." Sesshoumaru spoke in a quiet voice.

"But for now we have two bad little demons who have disobeyed, again. Do you wish to do the terrible task or shall I."

"It might as well be you, I did it the last time." Inuyasha smiled. "Besides I'm so surprised at their success, I might not be able to pull off the angry demon act well enough."

"Hmmff, just like you to the leave the dirty work for the full demon." He took a moment to compose himself and then went in to punish the boys.

The next morning before the sun was fully up the two demons and their sons were off to see the sword master. He was the one who had crafted Inuyasha's sword the tetsaiga and also the sword of Sesshoumaru the tensaiga.

Now he would craft swords for the two boys. A fang from each brother was taken and a promise of prompt delivery was given. The four headed back to the palace.

Sesshoumaru selected two sturdy bamboo polls for the boys to practice with until their swords were ready.

"You have tasted your first blood of battle young ones." Sesshoumaru said. "But you are nowhere near ready to face a true enemy. Mocou had no real power, other than that deception. That's why you were able to bring him down so easily. A real enemy would have eaten you two pups for a snack." Sesshoumaru showed his teeth. "You need to start training hard if you are to join your father and I in battle."

The boy's faces lit up. "You mean you will let us fight with you?" Inumouru was ecstatic.

"Not Right away." His uncle cautioned. "You're not going to be ready for a while yet."

Sugumi and Inumouru jumped up and down. "We'll work really hard. We promise" They said in unison.

All that week the boys worked on the exercises Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had given them to do. Inuyasha sat on the step calling out correction and advice to the boys as Sesshoumaru put them though their paces.

Each night the boys would sit at the table practically falling asleep in their bowls.

Katame was beginning to get concerned.

"You're working them too hard. They're too young for such heavy training."

"Tchh, woman, I would have thought you would be happy for the break. With all the training, these little terrors haven't had the chance to get into trouble." Sesshoumaru smiled wryly.

"I still think they are too young." She handed Sesshoumaru his son, Samotoyame. Here hold this terror while I wash his face. Little Samoto did not like to be washed at all. He would snarl at his mother every time she tried to clean the little pup.

"Hold still you little monster. You can't go around with mucky paws. Stop that growling its not going to work on me, I'm bigger than you."

Sesshoumaru decided to teach the boy a lesson. He quickly turned the babe to face him and snarled fiercely. The babe cried and whimpered. "Don't growl at your mother!" He the ordered.

Sesshoumaru put his son down so he could show the belly but instead the little rouge took off like a shot crawling away as fast as he could go.

"NO! Samotoyame, come back here now!" Sesshoumaru had his son in a heartbeat. SMACK. Not hard, but the little one got the message. He showed the tummy. "You will behave yourself, my young demon. I insist on it."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Inumouru was getting very good with his bamboo sword. He could fend of most of Sesshoumaru's blows. Sesshoumaru was not using his full abilities of course but enough to challenge the boy to try hard.

As Inumouru's training progressed they discovered that he could generate poison like his father. Also he was very strong like his uncle Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was convinced that he would have no trouble handling the sword when it came.

Inuyasha had the boys also do physical chores around the house to help build strength. They chopped wood, carried water and scrubbed pots. The last one was just to get back at them for all the dirty tricks they used to play on him.

Sugumi was younger than his cousin and although he was very enthusiastic he didn't have the strength yet to wield the heavy bamboo rod his uncle had gotten him. Inuyasha, got the boy a smaller rod, and worked with him on dodging and jumping. In Inuyasha's opinion these skills were more important that sword play.

"Staying out of the reach of your opponents sword gives you more chance of getting your own cuts in."

That night at the dinner table the boys related all the things they had learned from their training to their mothers.

"You should have seen me momma. I was able to fight with father and I almost won too." Inumouru beamed. "Father says I will be able to start with a real sword as soon as the sword master brings it here.

Sugumi was also full stories. "I jumped almost as high as daddy, he even said so." The little boy was so excited he was having a hard time eating his supper.

"Will you sit still and eat. You can talk after." Kagome was trying to calm down her son.

"Oh let him be Kagome." Katame was smiling. "At least they are having fun with out getting into trouble."

She was feeding Samotoyame. He was gobbling up his fish and rice with both hands. He was turning out to be a beautiful boy. He had long silver hair like his father and ears like his brother. But instead of deep yellow gold eyes, his eyes were a unusual shade silvery gold. He was growing strong and would start walking soon.

He didn't growl when he ate like his brother did, but heaven help the unfortunate soul who tried to get in between him and his food. Kagome once went to take his dish away, thinking that he was done. He snarled and almost bit her.

Sesshoumaru was not pleased about that and the little demon got another smack for his efforts.

Sesshoumaru was a real stickler for proper behavior an his newest son was a trial on his patience. Samotoyame was always trying to bite someone. Katame could be quite fierce when she growled but it didn't have much effect on him.

One evening a strange three eyed bull arrived pulling a cart. It was the sword master. He had brought the swords for the boys. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha went out to meet the master.

"As you requested lord Sesshoumaru. Here is your son's sword. It is a variation of the sword your own father had made for Inuyasha. I call it kirokatana it has a spell on it as you desired.

The sword will keep Inumouru from becoming a truly evil demon so long as he uses it in defense of others. The sword will blast through the magic of his foes.

He needs to swing the sword high above his head and bring it down level with his foe's head and shout out 'magic energy destroyer'. A blast of energy will erupt from the tip of the blade destroying his enemy. However should Inumouru become a full demon his sword will transform into an ordinary sword losing all it's magic.

Sesshoumaru tested the blade. It was perfectly balanced and as sharp as a razor's edge. He smiled. "This will do nicely, sword master."

Inuyasha stepped up and received his son's sword.

"Lord Inuyasha. Here is the tokir-robe. It also has the spells you requested. Because your son is a man-demon. He is especially vulnerable to evil inclinations. His sword will only be truly strong so long as his intentions are good.

He must fight in defense of humans. The power of this sword is thunder and lightening. To release the power of the sword he must bring it down on his foe and call out 'fire blast shielder'. The lightening and thunder will be activated and smash his opponent.

But he must be careful not to use this unless there is no other choice. For the lightening will be able to level an entire village. If he uses the tokir-robe against humans for evil purposes it will loose its magic.

Inuyasha admired the craftsmanship of the sword. He swung the blade. It sang as it cut the air. "This is nice. But, Sugumi will have to grow some more before he will fit this blade." He returned it to it's sheath. "You did well sword master." Inuyasha bowed and thanked him.

The sword master took his leave with one final warning. "Make sure you teach them well, how to use their wits and natural strength. The swords are just tools and not the only means to an end."

The next day it was Inuyasha who put the boys through their paces. The brothers had decided to wait until the boys were older before giving them their swords. Sesshoumaru sat with Samotoyame on his knee. The babe was enthralled with the mock battles being played out in front of him.

Sesshoumaru was calling out advice as Inumouru was trying to jump and swing his bamboo rod at the same time. Inuyasha was a excellent fighter. He had great strength and stamina. He was teaching Inumouru to jump and leap and use his environment in a battle.

"You may have to battle on stairs or in a forest. You never know what you'll find, so if you are prepared, you can use your surroundings to your advantage." He demonstrated by leaping from branch to branch up to the top of the huge tree by the far wall. He jumped down. "Now you try."

Inumouru did his best to jump and leap as his uncle did but only made it a third of the way before he lost his footing and fell. Inuyasha caught him in mid air.

Inumouru was discouraged. "Oh I'm never going to be able to do that as good as you, Uncle Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just set him down and said. "Don't worry kid. You'll get it sooner or later. Just keep on practicing." He ruffled the boy's hair.

"Lunch is ready come inside and eat. You boys remember to wash your hands I'll have no dirty paws at the table." Katame called out. She had already taken Samotoyame from his father and was heading in to change him when her son Inumouru suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Eeeep. Inu! Don't you scare me like that you bad pup. Get inside this instant."

Sesshoumaru laughed quietly and said under his breath to his brother. "He'll leap if it means playing a trick on someone, the little rip."

Time was going on. Inumouru and Sugumi were progressing nicely. They could leap out of Inuyasha's way and fend off most blows that Sesshoumaru would give with his own bamboo rod.

It was time Inumouru received his sword. Sugumi was still not quite big enough yet. His father promised that as soon as he was, he too would receive a sword.

Sesshoumaru took Inumouru out into the forest above the palace. He sat and talked at length with his son concerning the sword the spells and the limits that were placed on it as well as the limits placed on Inumouru.

The lad did his best to understand but magic was something of a mystery to him. He would ask many questions of his father, listening intently to the answers. He loved his father and wanted to be just like him.

"My son, the sword will be a great power in your hand, but you must remember what your uncle and I have been teaching you. You must use your wits and cunning more than your sword. A sword can break or be taken but your wits and your skill cannot. Always keep your enemy under control by keeping yourself under control."

When Sesshoumaru finished speaking he gave him the sword and showed him how to use it. Warning his of the dangers in having such a powerful weapon.

They stayed in the forest one week. Practicing and talking. When they finally returned they were both very tired and more than a little dirty.

Katame had a bath made ready. She washed husband and son and got them soaking in the tub.

"I was beginning to think you two had abandoned us to go and find some war to fight." Katame complained, smiling. "I was left here to fend for myself with that terrible Inuyasha."

She wasn't getting any sympathy. Inumouru was too excited and Sesshoumaru was feeling that old familiar urge again. He told his son it was time for bed then hopped from the tub himself grabbing the clean clothes laid out for him. After he dressed took Katame and headed for his own room. That night neither of them got any sleep. It always was that way with Sesshoumaru when he spent any length of time in the forest.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_(Thanks for reading my story. I hope you like it so far. LadySesshoumaru41)_

The next morning Katame was thinking to herself. I wonder what he eats out there in the woods that makes him so amorous when he gets home. She tried to move but found she couldn't. Sesshoumaru had both arms wound tightly around her.

"So, you are awake. Good."

She always worried when he pronounced that something was 'good.' It always seemed to mean something 'bad' was about to happen, usually to her. It did.

She squirmed around and took a quick look at his eyes. Damn! She thought to her self, they're red again.

Sesshoumaru turned his wife to him and descended on her. He was not rough with her but after the last night she was more than a little tender.

Sesshoumaru finished with his wife and left her to sleep. His appetite was not completely satisfied but his young wife would not be able to endure him much more. He would have to put up with it until later that night.

Later that day....

Katame was out in the garden with Kagome. She was always looking for some way to be useful so she decided to plant a vegetable garden.

Samotoyame was playing nearby. The two older boys were busy being drilled by their fathers. Katame was tending some plants when suddenly she screamed and went sprawling into beans. She had Samoto on her back snarling and growling for all his worth.

He had been watching his brother and wanted to join in the fun. So the little half demon climbed the fruit tree next to the garden where his mother and aunt were working and launched himself at Katame.

She was furious. "Samotoyame, you horrible little pup. Look what you did." She was filthy and the bean plants were crushed. She took the pup by the ear. "You want to attack some one, go attack your father. See how far you get with him." She marched the bad little boy up to his father.

Sesshoumaru looked at his wife and then his son. His eyes flashed red.

"He attacked me in the garden. This is your fault all this training going on. The kids think that any one is a good target."

Sesshoumaru pointed to the ground and said. "Down." This is was his command when he wanted the boys to assume the formal apology position. He took Katame and turned her so he could see her back. He loosened the folds of her kimono.

She squeaked. "Lord, please don't shame me here."

"I wont shame you." He had only loosened the clothing just enough to peek down her back and make sure she wasn't cut. He replaced her clothes and ran his hand over her back watching her closely for signs of pain. Satisfied she was unhurt he let her go.

"Leave the boy to me." Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the errant boy at his feet. "So! You think of your mother as an enemy to be attacked."

The little boy was too frightened to answer

"Samoto! Answer me. Is my wife your enemy?"

"No father." Came a very small voice.

"You do not attack her or any other human unless they are a threat. Do you understand?"

"Yes father. I'm sorry father, I wont do it again I promise."

"No you won't." He picked up his son by the shirt front and held him level with his face. Sesshoumaru was tall and that made the dangling little boy all the more frightened. "You will have to pay for your foolishness.

You will work by way of apology to your mother. You will weed all the gardens starting with the one your mother is in now." He tipped the boy over in his hands and smacked the boy three times. "Don't ever do that again." He put the boy down and ordered a servant to show the boy the difference between weeds and the plants of the garden.

"Hota, show him, but he is to do the work. All of it."

Little Samotoyame ran to his mother and bowed down. "I'm sorry mother. Father says I have to do all the weeding in all the gardens. Hota is going to show me how. Father said I have to start here. Is that OK?"

The little man had tears in his eyes. His father no doubt had been hard on him. Samoto was always getting into trouble. But he wasn't a mean spirited boy. Just a typical half demon trying to grow up in a strange world with humans and demons living in the same home.

"Yes Samoto you can start here." She ruffled the boys ears. "I forgive you Samoto, but if you do that again I'll bite you."

The little fellow looked up with his pretty silver and gold eyes at his mother. He was not sure if she would bite or not. However he was sure he wouldn't do it again bite or no bite. Sesshoumaru had hit hard. His father was very protective of his human wife and son or not, he was not going to allow her to be attacked.

It took Samoto the better part of the week to weed all the gardens. The little demon had dirt in his claws, hair, clothes, everywhere. Every night his mother would have to scrub him for half an hour before he would be allowed at the table.

The little guy had learned his lessons but he still wanted to fight like his brother.

"Father?" Samoto asked. "Can I learn to fight soon?" The little half demon was a little afraid of what his father might say given his behavior earlier that week.

Sesshoumaru looked at his son. He deep golden eyes sparkled. "Do you think you are ready to train? It is hard work."

"I can do it. I can work hard. I worked hard all week. I'm not tired." The little half demon was practically bouncing at the table.

"Come here and let me look at you." Sesshoumaru took the boy in his hands and sized him up. It was just for show he knew his son was ready, but didn't want to let him know yet.

"Hmmm.. Perhaps...What do you think. looking at Inuyasha."

The little boy was about to burst. "Please uncle Inuyasha. I really want to train. I promise to work really hard."

Inuyasha was enjoying this. "I don't know.... he's a bit young."

"Please, father."

"Very well, Samoto. You can begin the training. But you have to behave yourself or the answer will be no." Sesshoumaru gave his boy a wee squeeze. "Now eat up quickly and go to bed. You will need your rest. Tomorrow will be hard work for you."

After the boy left the table Katame scolded the two lords.

"You fiends you! Letting the boy think that you weren't going to train him. You should be ashamed of yourselves making the boy beg like that. You mean things."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at each other and smiled.

"She thinks that's mean, she doesn't know us very well." Inuyasha laughed.

"Well what do you expect I don't let her out of the palace much. The poor thing has no real experience to go on." Sesshoumaru was enjoying this.

"What.... Oh ... you...Ughhh." Katame was without words.

"Wow you managed to make her speechless. Do it again." Inuyasha's eyes were full of mischief.

Katame had had enough of this and promptly smacked her hand across the back of Inuyasha's head. Sending his hair flying forward and then spun around and stormed out.

"She hit me." He seemed genuinely surprised.

"You deserved that." Kagome scolded him. "And she should have hit you too." She looked directly at Sesshoumaru.

He just smiled and showed his fangs. She paled a bit and went off to join Katame in getting the kids off to bed.

"That fang thing you do, works really well. I like it. It doesn't work when I do it to her but, then again, she knows I don't bite." He smiled. "Of course I do have my own way of making her behave." He gave his brother a wink and ran to get Kagome his eyes were turning red.

Sesshoumaru heard an "Eeeep." From the one of the back rooms. Inuyasha had found his quarry, Now to find his own.

Katame was tucking her two sons into their beds. Inumouru was telling his younger brother about the wondrous sword his father would get for him when he was ready. The little boy was beaming. He could hardly wait for tomorrow to come.

"You need to sleep now. Your father will begin your training and you need your strength. Go to sleep. You can talk in the morning." Katame kissed her boys and ruffled their ears. "Good night."

She just got out the door when... "Eeeep." Sesshoumaru had her. He threw her over his shoulder and trotted to his room with his prize.

"Put me down you beast." She really didn't mean it. Because she knew that when he did put her down she would not be getting up any time soon.

"What have you been eating lately?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru was confused. "What do you mean?"

"You. What have you been eating? You seem to have no end to your.... appetite for me. Every time you come back from the forest you're all over me. So I want to know. What are you eating while you are out there?"

"Nothing. I'm a demon my love I don't have to eat at all." He showed his fangs for emphasis. "Besides. I thought you would be happy for the attention. Seeing as I had so thoughtlessly left you to fend for yourself with that terrible brother of mine." He nuzzled her hair and growled softly. He would do that sometimes. She giggled, it tickled when he did that.

She reach up and ran her fingers though his long soft hair. She loved to play with his hair it felt like spun silk. "You should know by now my dear that my appetite takes a lot to be satisfied."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_(Great fight in this chapter. The boys get to test their skills. LadySesshoumaru41)_

The demons in the area were used to Sesshoumaru's patrols and had been staying out of the range of his scent. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had excellent sense of smell and could always tell when danger was near. However the past few days the brothers had not gone out on patrol. It had been noticed.

A terrible demon of great power named Shai-gogon was on the prowl. He was aware of the training the sons of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were undergoing. He did not want the half-breed mongrels of Sesshoumaru to gain strength. He would destroy them.

He knew his own strength and he was more than a match for the brothers. As for their brats, he smiled to himself, he would eat them. His smile then broadened. There also was that small matter of the wives who dared to think they were good enough to be the mates of demons. They would too would have to learn their places.

His terrible jagged teeth showed. A skull was stuck between two of his teeth. A remnant of an old enemy. He left it there as a decoration and a horrible reminder to all who saw him. He was a devourer of foes.

The night was quiet. Everyone at the palace was asleep. Shai-gogon was nearing the palace. Little Shippo woke up in the night thirsty and the little fox demon went to the kitchen to get a drink. His nose twitched.

"I smell something." He said to himself. "Someone's coming." He ran to Inuyasha's room and banged on the door. "Wake up there is someone outside. It's a demon I can smell him. Get up!"

Inuyasha was at the door in an instant. Picking the little fox demon up by the tail he snarled. "This better be good." And went out to see what the trouble was.

It wasn't good in fact it was bad, very bad. Inuyasha dropped Shippo. "Go and get my brother. Now!"

There in the courtyard was Shai-gogon. He was an ancient demon of terrible strength. It would be all the brothers could do to bring this one down if they could at all.

"Inuyasha the half-breed son of my old friend, Sugumi-sama." He showed his teeth. "You know I never did approve of his mating with that human female. Perhaps now is the time to right that wrong."

I had hoped that your brother would remove your stain from the earth but it seems he has chosen to follow in his father's footsteps by taking a human for his own. I hear he has produced two brats from this unholy union.

Hmmmff. Even your own brat in an abomination to your demon heritage. I hear the mongrel looks completely human. It sickens me." Shai-gogon reared up to his full hight. He towered over Inuyasha. "Once I am done with the troublesome sons of Sugumi-sama. I will rid this world of his grandsons as well as those disgusting things you mated with."

Sesshoumaru had woken the household and instructed the older boys to guard the women.

"I want to fight father, I can help you. You know I'm strong enough. Let me help." Inumouru begged.

"No Shai-gogon is too strong for you my son. I need you to keep your mother safe. Do this for me." With that he left.

"Shai-gogon I've heard of him, he is way powerful." Shippo explained the power of this ancient demon. "He has never been beaten. When he defeats someone makes sure they are still alive when he eats them. Alive!" Little Shippo shuddered.

The older boys looked at each other. " We can't let our fathers battle this one alone we have to help."

Katame tried to talk some sense into the boys. "Don't do that, your father left you orders. You know what he'll do if you disobey him."

Inumouru looked at his mother and said solemnly and with great resolve. "I'd rather face his anger alive that have him eaten by Shai-gogon." The two cousins ran with Inumouru out calling to Samoto. "Watch mama for us."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were battling valiantly. Sesshoumaru had managed to cut off on of the great demon's arms and was trying desperately to get a clean cut to the heart.

Shai-gogon was no easy target to hit. Inuyasha had leapt up to strike at the demon's head only to be knocked flying into a tree. He landed so hard the tree split and half of it fell on Inuyasha.

"You two are pathetic. You don't do your father's memory justice." He spat at them.

Inuyasha struggled to his feet. His arm hung uselessly at his side. He had damaged his shoulder and could no longer use his great sword. He would have to use his claws and his cunning.

Sesshoumaru was in a sword fight of his own. The demon was using his other hand and was going at Sesshoumaru with terrible ferocity.

None of the combatants saw the two boys. They ran from the side of the house. They had decided that their best attack would be from behind the great demon as their fathers would be fighting from the front.

Inumouru was the better jumper of the two and so it was decided that he would go up and Sugumi would cut low.

Inumouru leaped to the top of the wall that surrounded the palace, and ran along to were the battle was. He got himself in place.

Sugumi had run along the base of the wall in the shadows so he would not be seen. A signal from Inu and the two leapt into action. Inumouru landed on the back of Shai-gogon and plunged his poison claws deep into the neck of the demon.

At that moment Sugumi slashed the the back of the legs of the demon with his claws.

Shai-gogon screamed. The unexpected pain of this new attack had thrown his concentration off.

"What is this? Arrgh..." He screamed again.

Inumouru had torn into the neck of the demon. Sesshoumaru saw his son on the back of the Shai-gogon and took that moment to act. Leaping up he plunged the sword into the demon. He missed the heart but had done a lot of damage. Inuyasha raced forward to slash the legs of the demon in order to bring him down. That's when he noticed his own son. He was busy doing exactly what Inuyasha wanted to do himself. So the two of them worked on the legs of Shai-gogon. Inuyasha with only one arm. And Sugumi using his sharp claws. Soon between the two of them they brought the demon down.

Inumouru was immediately at his father's side sword drawn they went at him. Sesshoumaru went for the neck and Inumouru for the heart.

Shai-gogon was dead. The battle had been fierce. It had taken all four of them all their strength to do it.

Inuyasha's shoulder was badly damaged and would take days to heal. Sesshoumaru had faired little better. He was beaten and bruised in many places and had a large gash across his chest where he failed to block a blow from Shai-gogon's blade.

The two boy's were so happy to have been able to fight alongside their fathers even if it meant that they would have to do chores until they were old men.

They helped their fathers into the house, and sat them at the table. Shippo was sent for bandages and water. The women worked on tending their wounds.

"I'm sorry father I know you wanted me to stay inside but Shippo told me that demon had never been defeated." Inumouru bowed to the floor. "I would rather face your wrath alive than have to bury you."

"Me too father, I felt the same way. Your probably going to work us to death for it, but at least your alive, right?" He bowed but kept his eyes on his father. So far his father's eyes were gold but that could change, fast.

Suddenly Inuyasha yelled. "Yeeoww... Kagome are you trying to rip my arm off?" Kagome was trying to fix Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Hold still a minute. I have to bandage this cut before I can set your shoulder."

Sugumi cringed when he heard his father yell. He thought for sure his father would punish him terribly. "I'm sorry, father please don't be angry with me." He cowered to the floor.

Inuyasha winced again and glared at his son. "Sugumi now is not the time for it. Go to bed we will discuss it in the morning."

"You go too, Inumouru. I will decide what to do about your disobedience later." Sesshoumaru growled.

After the boys left Kagome pulled on the bandage extra hard.

"Yeeoowww. Hey what did you do that for."

"You two are not going to do anything about those boys." She warned. "They probably saved your lives out there. If you even think of punishing them I will sit you so hard your head will be six feet under ground."

Sesshoumaru let out a low growl. He didn't like Kagome threatening his brother with that magic of hers.

Katame, was bandaging her husband when she heard him growl. She leaned in close to him and whispered. "She doesn't mean it. He is too badly hurt for that and you know it. But I do agree with her though. I can't sit you but I can do other things." She patted his bandage. "Come on to bed."

She helped him up and brought him into the bedroom. "Get some rest Sesshoumaru. You should be very proud of Inumouru. He knew the danger and refused to let you two face it alone. You trained him for this. He did very well don't you think?"

He smiled weakly and nodded. "Yes he did very well indeed." He laid down and slept.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next morning the men were still asleep and the women were talking to the boys.

"I really hope your fathers wake in a good mood." Kagome said. "I suggest you two do everything in your power to make them happy. You can start by making them breakfast and taking them some tea."

The boys bowed to their mothers and went to do as instructed.

Inumouru brought his father some tea, while Katame changed his bandages.

Your cuts look better this morning, Sesshoumaru. How do you feel? He looked at his wife. "I'm fine woman. Stop fussing and leave me alone. I wish to talk with my son." She left him but wasn't very pleased about it.

Katame returned to the table and sat down. "I think that was a mistake. I should have tried to keep them apart longer. Sesshoumaru is healing very quickly. He sent me from the room. I hope he doesn't beat the boy."

"I had the same experience. He let me change his bandage then ordered me out just like that. So do you think the boys will be ok?"

"We'll find out sooner or later."

"Lady Katame...Lady Katame." A servant came running. "Lord Sesshoumaru is calling for you."

Katame looked at Kagome. "I hope I'll be ok. I was a bit bold with him last night." She got up and went to her husband.

Sesshoumaru was alone. "Come here woman. I have to discuss your behavior." His voice was stern. "What is this nonsense you and wretched woman, Kagome have told my son. Trying to soften me with food? You should know better than that." He pulled her down to him. "And just what other methods of control do you think you have over me?"

She was nervous. He obviously was in a foul temper. "I just.... well..."

"Well now woman, what do I do now. I have a son who won't obey me and now a wife who goes behind me."

"I was not going behind you, Sesshoumaru. I just wanted the boy to do things for you, so you would see that they were at least trying to be good. And maybe you wouldn't beat them."

"Beat him? For fighting so well. No woman I wouldn't beat him for that. But he has to learn to obey. He will work, but I am not completely unhappy with him." He smiled at her showing her his fangs.

"You on the other hand." He grabbed her tightly. "I have issue with you."

"Aieee." He had her down on her back.

"Don't ever threaten me." He smacked the top of her leg several times, hard then let her go.

Inuyasha, was also in a foul temper. The pain in his shoulder had made it impossible to sleep. Sugumi had brought him breakfast but he couldn't eat. Kagome tried to console him but he wasn't having any of it.

"Kagome just go away and leave me alone already."

"Isn't there something you can take for the pain." Kagome asked.

"I'm a demon or at least half demon all I need is rest. Now go away." Inuyasha growled in pain.

She left him and went to find Shippo. The little demon was young by demon standards but he could be a wealth of information.

"Shippo, there you are. I need to talk to you." Kagome came up to him in the garden.

"I wasn't doing anything." Shippo was always doing something and usually to someone.

"Hmmm... sure you weren't. Now listen this is important. I need to help Inuyasha. He is in pain and I want to know is there something you demons take to help with pain."

Little Shippo thought a moment. "I know of a special grass father used when he was hurt once. Do you want me to try and find some?"

"Oh Shippo that would be great. Thanks." She gave the little guy a hug. "Now you're curtain it is for pain? I don't want to give it to him and find out it makes him sick. He'll kill the both of us for that." She knew Inuyasha wouldn't kill them but he could be very hard on Shippo. Especially if he thought it was another one of his little fox tricks.

"Don't worry, it won't. I've used it too. I'll be back in a jiffy."

Chapter 24

Inumouru and Sugumi were putting themselves through the drills their fathers had taught them. They were getting very good at it. Their strength was increasing rapidly. Soon Sugumi would be ready for his sword.

Three days later and Inuyasha was back to his usual self. The herbs Shippo had brought had helped the injured lord. He was training with the boys.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was withdrawn. Something was bothering the great lord. He was watching his wife. He had been watching her for sometime now and seemed to be struggling with a decision.

Katame came to him and knelt down beside her husband. "What troubling you my lord? Have I done something to offend?" Katame still worried from time to time that her husband might return to hurting her. She always tried to stay on his good side, such as it was. She looked up at him. He didn't answer he just pressed her head to his knee and stoked her long black hair.

The next morning she awoke alone. She usually was first one up and about. She rushed from her room ready to apologize for over sleeping. She got to the main room and found her sons up and dressed in new outfits. The boys looked very handsome. Inumouru's was deep blue with silver fur at the shoulders. Samotoyame was in light silver blue. He also had silver fur at his shoulders.

"Look at you two." She said. "You look so handsome in your new outfits. Where did they come from?"

"Father had them made for us. They are made of a special hair that gives protection like Uncle Inuyasha's clothing does. And the fur is from a silver wolf."

"Oh the poor wolf, he's going to be cold without his skin." She gave mock concern.

"Don't be silly mommy." Samoto said. "The wolf isn't still alive." Chiding his mother for her silliness.

Inumouru continued to speak. "We are going to visit grand father today."

Sesshoumaru came into the room in time to see his wife go pail.

"Your grandfather." She said in a low tone. "I see." She looked at her husband. Was he that it he was tired of having her and would take her back to his father to have the decree reversed? Was he going to kill her? She turned to run to her room.

Sesshoumaru caught her by the arm. "Where are you going? We are leaving now."

"Lord Sesshoumaru." She squeaked. "Please. I don't want to go back there. Please." She tried to pull away from him.

"Nonsense woman. Come." He could see her fear, but he had plans, and would not allow his skittish wife to interfere.

_(Oooo... the suspense is killing me. Please review. More is coming. Promise. LadySesshoumaru41)_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_(Purists beware! I have one of the characters do some unusual magic that may or may not fall into the realm of possibility as far as the original Inuyasha story line is concerned. Sorry for that, but I am taking some creative liberty. Also some reviewers have asked where I get the names for my characters. I don't know much about Japanese culture so I fake it. I made up Inumouru's name from a combination of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Samotoyame was just something I pulled out of the air because it sounded Japanese. LadySesshoumaru41) _

The tomb was opened and Sesshoumaru, his wife and sons entered. He took his great sword and struck the skeleton of his father, lord Sugumi-sama. The skeleton rose.

"Why have you returned my son, Sesshoumaru."

"I bring your two grand sons to show you." He motioned to the two boys to stand forward. "The first is Inumouru, the second is Samotoyame." Both boys bowed low to their grand sire.

Sugumi-sama called Inumouru forward. "You have a sward at your side, let me see it."

Inumouru pulled it from it's sheath and held it out flat in both hands before his grand father. He explained it's many properties and limitations.

"Father and uncle Inuyasha have been training me. I can leap as high a uncle Inuyasha and fight almost as good as father with the sword." The boy was ecstatic to tell his grand sire of the battles. "I even helped father to bring down a demon named Shai-gogon."

The great lord smiled at his grand son. He was a strong lad and would bring Honor to the family name.

"And you Samotoyame. You have a rod of bamboo at your side."

Samotoyame stepped forward and bowed. He drew his 'sword' and presented it in the same fashion.

"Father has not yet gotten me a sword. He and uncle Inuyasha have only just begun to train me. But I am working very hard to learn though. I can leap already, not quite as high as uncle Inuyasha, but soon I will. Father has me doing work to increase my strength. I'm getting very strong now."

The little boy was excited to meet his grand sire but was a little ashamed that he had no battles of his own to claim.

"I am well pleased Sesshoumaru. You are doing well with your sons' training. They will bring you Honor."

Katame was hiding behind Sesshoumaru. She hopped he would not notice her. Wrong.

"Katame!" Sugumi-sama's voice boomed. "Come out from behind your lord and face me"

This was it, he was going to kill her for sure. She looked at her husband and shook her head furiously. "No lord Sesshoumaru, I can't. I'm afraid." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Sesshoumaru just took her and guided her forward. She collapsed to her knees on the ground before the terrible lord.

"Katame, has your lord taught you to behave?" the great demon demanded.

"Yes." she squeaked bowing with her face to the ground.

"Hmmm. I take it you survived your lord's torment."

Katame could not speak. She was too frightened.

Sesshoumaru spoke for her. "I did punish her severely, as you might expect, but no longer. She has produced two sons for me without difficulty. I am well pleased with her, my father. She has become a most excellent wife for me."

Lord Sugumi-sama looked at the huddled ball of a woman and smiled. "She has quietened down quite a bit, since last I saw her."

"She fears you, my father."

"And well she should. But, I sense that there is more to this than just a visit. Why have you really come?" The great demon was no fool. He knew that his son had something on his mind that made him come to his tomb.

Sesshoumaru bowed. "I wish to make a request of you, but first allow me to send the boys away."

The demon nodded and Sesshoumaru took his wife and sons to the door of the tomb. The sons he sent outside.

"Tell your uncle I shall be finished here soon and he will then have his audience with his father." To his wife, however, he left this command. "Stay here until I call for you."

Sesshoumaru returned to his father and spoke at length.

Finally Katame heard her husband call her. She stood but couldn't see him. "I can't see you Sesshoumaru where are you. Sesshoumaru?" She started to walk but the tomb was a maze of bones and debris. "Sesshoumaru, I can't find you." She called out.

Sesshoumaru appeared beside her in a flash and guided her to his father.

The demon father transformed before her eyes into his human-like form. He was a handsome sight. Fierce deep golden eyes like Sesshoumaru. His silver hair which hung over one shoulder and his long beautiful tail wrapped around his feet. He wore silver and blue robes that flowed all around him.

Sesshoumaru took hold of Katame's arms and held them behind her with one arm and held her head back with the other.

Sugumi-sama reached out to Katame loosened her clothes and plunged his hand into her chest and touched her heart.

Katame was terrified what had she done to deserve such terrible pain. She tried to struggle but Sesshoumaru held her tight. finally the great demon lord removed his hand and she collapsed in Sesshoumaru's hands.

Thank you my father. He bowed and left taking Katame with him.

Sesshoumaru carried Katame out of the tomb and stood her on the ground. She looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes. "Why? What..."

Sesshoumaru stopped her. "I'll explain in a moment. Go inside now and wash." She was covered in her own blood.

Inuyasha had taken his son, Sugumi and Kagome into the tomb to meet his father.

Katame went to her room and washed and changed her clothes. She could only see tiny scratches where the terrible claws of Sugumi-sama had penetrated her body. She felt shame and fear.

Sesshoumaru came to her and explained. "I had my father change you." He held her face in his hands. "I am a demon. I will go on for ages unless I am killed somehow. But you my wife, are human. You will grow old and die. I don't want to lose you that way.

My father has great power in him. I asked him to change you. You are now linked to me. So now, long as I live, you will live. The moment I die, you die as well." He kissed her. "You will not age as a human any more and you cannot produce any more children for me. It is a small sacrifice.

I am very pleased to call you my wife, Katame. I wish to keep you all my days."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me this? You made me think I was to die there at your father's hand." She cried. "He really hurt me."

"I wasn't sure my father would grant my request. I'm sorry He hurt you but it was the only way to effect the change." He brushed her hair away from her cheeks. "If it is any consolation my wife. Father was impressed with you're strength, because you didn't scream. He said you bore the pain well and that I should be proud of you." He kissed her lightly on the top of her head. "I am." He took her by the hand and led her back out to the garden.

Inuyasha had finished his visit and the three cousins were busily discussing their encounter with their grand sire.

Inuyasha was the first to scent the change in Katame. "What did you do to her." His voice was strange.

"Come Inuyasha and I will tell you." Sesshoumaru took his brother into another part of the garden and explained.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Inuyasha was furious. "You don't just go around changing the humans just because your comfortable with this one or that one."

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru explained. "I'm not just comfortable with her. She is my wife and I wish to keep her. I don't want to watch her decay into old age while I continue as I am. I don't want to have to bury her either. Think about it. Do you really want to out live your wife, Kagome?

She is young and vital now, but it will not always be so. She will age and her beauty will fade. Her hair will gray and she will no longer be able to keep up with you. You on the other hand will remain as you are. Your needs and desires will remain the same. Will your old wife be able to please you still as she hobbles about with a cane?" He looked intently at his brother.

"Aging is normal for the humans but we are not human. We will not age as they do. You will have to bury your wife. Do you think you are able to?

I can do many things Inuyasha, but that is something I could never do." He turned and left his brother to his thoughts.

Katame was in the kitchen with Kagome busy making lunch for the family. "Your kidding, why would he do that?" Kagome asked.

"He doesn't want to lose me. I think he thinks I will grow old and weak too quickly and then die. Demons live so much longer than us, maybe it seems that time goes faster for them. I know that I would not get old so quickly but maybe he .... oh I don't know. He made the change and now I will live as I am until he dies. I just hope he doesn't die in one of his battles soon. I'm not ready to die yet. If I did, who would look after the boys."

"Don't worry Katame if something were to happen Inuyasha and I would look after them."

"But Kagome Inuyasha always fights by Sesshoumaru's side. I am afraid we will all die. You know your husbands enemies. They will take you if they can."

"Katame, don't look for trouble, trouble will look for you soon enough." She smiled at her. "Just take things as they come we can do no more than that."

Inuyasha went out on patrol that night. He had a lot to think about. His brother had changed Katame and linked her life to his own. Now she would live as long as he would live. He thought of Kagome. His beautiful young and vibrant wife.

He had lived among humans seen them born, grow and he had also seen them age and die. It never mattered to him, he wasn't human. Those frail little things came and went.

Even his own mother had died. Why would it matter if Kagome died? But it did matter. He though of the old village woman. Kykyo's sister. She was just a little brat when he was pinned to that cursed tree. Now she was old and weak. Unable to travel.

He could not imagine Kagome like this. Could he really bear to watch her decay and die as he had so many other humans. He didn't care about them, but Kagome. His Kagome. He couldn't let that happen. He would tell her when he returned, he would ask his father to change her.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The three-day patrol went smoothly and Inuyasha was looking forward to a hot bath and warm bed. He was about to return when he was met by Sesshoumaru.

"What's up? I was just on my way back."

"Good, I've come to get you. Don,t you smell them?"

"Smell who?" Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I can just barely catch the scent."

"They are coming from the far side of the valley. There are at least three. We have our work cut out for us." Sesshoumaru turned to leave. "Your son smelt them first. He has a good nose, that one."

The two brothers ran back to the house. Sesshoumaru outlined what he thought would be the best plan of attack. Both of their sons, Inumouru and Sugumi, would have to fight with them. He hoped that they were trained well enough. This battle would take all their cunning and strength.

Back at the palace the boys were preparing themselves for battle. Katame and Kagome had gone into a back room with Samotoyame. He was unhappy because his father had forbidden him to leave his mother. Sesshoumaru had spoken to his young son saying, "You are not trained yet. You would be eaten and your mother would never forgive me for that."

It was a small consolation. He was given the task of protecting her but all he had were his claws and a bamboo rod. He didn't feel very effective.

Sugumi and Inumouru were out in the yard when their fathers arrived. "Do we wait here for them father or do we go out to met them?" Inumouru asked. He was very much like his father. Always wanting to have a plan, always thinking.

Sesshoumaru said. "We go out."

The men and boys left and headed south to meet up with the coming trouble.

Sesshoumaru explained. "There are three that I can scent. I want you two to hang back and let Inuyasha and I size them up. We will signal you. Then you two go around to the back of the group and work with us on each demon one at a time.

Coming through the forest were Sotoban, Shanto and Yacota. These three demons were friends and had always traveled together. They had heard tales of the palace of Sesshoumaru. How he and his brother have set up a nice little piece of paradise where they can raise their half-breed sons. They had heard rumors that the brats were now trained to fight and had helped to take down Shai-gogon. They had to be stopped.

The sons of Sugumi-sama must be destroyed.

Sesshoumaru signaled for the boys to stay hidden. Sesshoumaru would show himself while Inuyasha would go around to the side using the trees as cover.

"You trespass on the land of Sesshoumaru! Turn back now, and I may spare your lives." Sesshoumaru's voice boomed from above. He was hovering overhead. He had his whip in one hand while the other one glowed green with poison.

"We are not here to play Sesshoumaru. Where are your brother and the brats you two have produced?"

"You wish to face us all? Are you sure that's wise?" Sesshoumaru drifted down closer to them. "The last demon who faced us fell. You do know of Shai-gogon don't you?" Sesshoumaru was sizing up his opponents. They were strong enough to give him a good fight individually. Their strength was in their number and whether or not they could fight as a team.

"You got lucky with him you will not be so with us." Shanto spoke and drew his sword. "I will remove the stain of the sons of Sugumi-Sama forever." He raced forward to meet Sesshoumaru head on.

Sesshoumaru decided he needed more time to assess his opponent and so simply sidestepped him.

"Who do you think you are fighting Shanto, some wet behind the ears pup? You will never be able to defeat me, if you don't improve your aim. You ran right past me."

Shanto was an impatient fellow he would not play Sesshoumaru's games. He let fly a volley of darts from his hand. The darts were not poisonous but they were long and sharp and could pin a demon to a tree.

Sesshoumaru was faster than Shanto he used his sword to deflect the darts. "Perhaps you should join my sons in the training. They at least could show you how to aim those things better."

Shanto was losing his control. Just the way Sesshoumaru liked it best. He taunted and teased the demon into a rage.

Yacota was watching his friend. He was aware of Sesshoumaru's technique. He was about to intervene by attacking Sesshoumaru himself when Inuyasha hit him. "Iron reverse soul stealer!" Inuyasha cried out. And slashed though the belly of the demon. The boys heard the loud call. It was the signal they were waiting for. They ran around to the back of the group and selected the last demon to target.

Sotoban, on the other hand, was a cautious demon always fighting on the fringes never getting into the thick of a battle. He often was the first to run at the turn of a battle. He was a bit of a coward.

Inumouru leaped up into a tree above Sotoban. Sugumi drew his sword and readied himself. On a signal from Sugumi they lept into action. Inumouru landed on the demon's shoulders and stabbed down with his sword. Sugumi lept up and slashed the demon cutting off his hand and leaving a great gash across the chest of Sotoban. He screamed and dropped to the ground holding on to his wounded arm.

Inumouru stood before him and spoke. His voice was firm. "Do you want to live or do I take your head now?" It was an unusual offer.

"Let me live, please!" The demon's voice was hoarse with pain.

"Then run! Never return. For if you ever see my face again, you will never breathe again." Inumouru pointed in the direction he wanted the demon to run. Sotoban ran. In fact he didn't stop running until he had made it into the next state.

The boys turned their attention to the adults. Inuyasha had already dispatched his foe and Sesshoumaru was enjoying himself toying with Shanto.

Inuyasha called out to his brother. "Are you almost finished? I'm hungry and want to go home and eat."

Shanto stopped and looked around him. He saw the dismembered body of Yacota. Sotoban was nowhere to be found. He looked at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smiled. It was a deadly smile. "My brother grows impatient with my play. I will have to end this now. I gather you would prefer a quick death? Shall I take your heart or would you rather I take your head?"

Shanto's eyes went wide with fear. He dropped to the ground. "Mercy, Lord Sesshoumaru. Please sire, let me live. I promise you I will not trouble you again."

Sesshoumaru let out a low growl and readied his sword. He didn't like leaving unfinished business, and he liked cowards even less.

Inuyasha stepped forward and motioned for him to wait.

"If my brother extends this mercy you ask for, what will prevent you from returning?" His voice was hard.

"I give you my word. Please, Lord Inuyasha, don't let him kill me. I'll go away, far away. Please." He was pathetic cowering on the ground and shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Grrrr...." Sesshoumaru was disgusted with the display of cowardice. "I should kill you just for being a coward." He hit Shanto with his whip several times and ordered him to leave. "If I ever see you again there will be no amount of begging that could possibly spare you from my wrath."

Beaten and stinging from Sesshoumaru's whip, Shanto ran as fast as he could away from the valley of Sesshoumaru and was never heard of again.

"Father, Father. Did you see us? Did you see us uncle Inu. We did it we brought him down and he was so scared of us he ran away. Just like Shanto did with you father." Inumouru was in rare good form. He couldn't stop talking about how he and Sugumi brought down a demon with no help from their fathers.

"He's going to be impossible to live with. You know that." Inuyasha muttered under his breath to his brother.

"It's a price you have to pay when you teach them to fight for themselves." Sesshoumaru ruffled his son's ears. "You did very well both of you. You have made us proud."

Sugumi's eyes lit up. He always felt out of place because he was so different in appearance from his uncle and cousins or even his own father for that matter. Hearing his uncle's praise made the little man-demon's day, week and month. The two boys ran back to tell their mothers about their victory. Inumouru knew his mother would be especially happy because they had shown mercy to their opponent. Instead of killing him they had let him run away.

Katame was always concerned that the boys were only learning to kill and that they would end up with no respect for life at all. So she had taken it upon herself to instruct the boys in mercy and compassion. "You don't want to die so why would you think your opponent wants to. Give him a chance. If you have defeated him he will be so ashamed of his failure that he will not return." She would tell them. "If they are so foolish as to return then and only then should you have no mercy? But until then try it."

"Momma, momma, you should have seen us." It was Sugumi's turn to brag. He had the approval of his uncle and he was going to tell it to anyone with ears. "We fought a demon all by ourselves and we brought him down. Momma you should have been there. Inu sounded so strong and mean when he asked the demon if he wanted to die or not. Hee Heeee" The little demon couldn't contain himself.

He put his hands on his hips and did an imitation his cousin Inu. 'Do you want to live or do I take your head now?' "You should have seen his face momma I'd thought he'd die right there. He ran so fast he probably is still running even now. Hee hee." He gave his mom a hug. "You were right aunt Katame. You don't have to kill every time. Even uncle Sesshoumaru let his demon go."

"He did!?!" Katame was surprised. Sesshoumaru never lets a demon live who challenges him.

"Oh yes aunt Katame. He was just playing with him really, the demon Shanto, wasn't much of a fighter. And when father was done with his demon, Yacota. Uncle Sesshoumaru asked his opponent it he wanted to lose his head or his heart. The demon was so afraid he begged for his life."

The little man-demon was so excited about the battle that he could hardly breathe. He stopped to catch his breath and then continued. "Uncle Sesshoumaru beat him with his whip, but then let him run away. It was so cool. I wish you could have seen us."

"It sounds very 'cool'." Katame never really understood the strange words Kagome had taught her son but knew this word meant something good. She looked up at her husband. He was filthy from the battle. "You look like you could use a bath. Shall I get one ready for you? You too Inuyasha, do you want to bathe?"

"That would be great a little later, right now I'm starved." Inuyasha said plunking himself down at the table.

"You get the tub ready I'll make them something to eat." Kagome was already on her way to the kitchen as she spoke.

Katame went to get the water heating. "I'll help you momma." Inumouru rushed to help his mom. All the while relating to his little brother the joys of battle.

"Wish I could've been there. When do you think I'll be big enough to fight Inu?" Samoto really looked up to his brother.

"Father and Uncle Inu are training you now it probably won't be long now. Besides you can jump pretty well already. I've been watching you."

This made the little demon's day. He loved his brother and wanted to be just like him. "I've been working very hard." He said solemnly.

"It shows." Inumouru took his brother to the pump and they drew water for their mother. Katame got the fire going and started heating the water for the bath.

"You two go and get something to eat. I can handle this on my own."

Later that evening she bathed the boys and then her husband.

Kagome looked after Inuyasha's needs herself. The two demons soaked in the tub relaxing for a change.

"Those two did well out there today. We should focus their training now on each one's own special strengths." Sesshoumaru noted. "They need to learn to control their swords as well as their own personal talents."

Inuyasha nodded. "They aren't really using them are they? But all points considered they still are pretty strong." He mused for a moment. "I'll begin tomorrow with the boy's personal strength. They should learn the full power of their claws and poison. The women won't be happy with that though."

"Why not?" Sesshoumaru was a bit confused.

"Because." He smiled showing his fangs. "We will have to take them into the forest for a few days to do this. They always complain that we eat some strange plant or other that makes us, how shall I put this? Extra happy to see them when we return." He chuckled. He had overheard Katame complain to Kagome about the mysterious food the demons must be eating out there.

Sesshoumaru broke into a broad smile. "Oh yes." he said. "What is that plant any way?"

"I don't know but if it does exist, I want some." Inuyasha had enough soaking. "I need some rest I've been out for days. See you in the morning."

"Don't be too hard on Kagome or she'll be trying to find those plants and burn them all away." He laughed.

Katame saw Inuyasha leave the bathing room and went in to see if her husband needed more hot water or if he was done.

"Ah, just who I wanted to see." He still had a dangerous smile on his face.

She took one look at him and said. "You weren't on patrol why are you smiling like that? Did you eat that plant you always say you don't?"

"Come here woman." He grabbed her and pulled her into the tub clothes and all.

"Aiiiieeee." She screeched. Your getting me soaked. You horrible...."

She could say no more he had his mouth on hers. Sesshoumaru had a demon's appetite and why not he was full demon after all. He stripped his wife right there in the tub and took her where she was. She would no longer go into season but the smell of his wife could still drive the powerful lord wild with passion.

After a while Sesshoumaru released his wife and got out of the tub. He lifted her out and dried her. "Go get some rest Katame. I have to go out and make sure those two we set free are still running for their lives." With that he left her.


	27. Chater 27

Chapter 27 

Inuyasha was in the forest to the south of the palace, working on all three boys individual strengths. Each boy had special abilities. Inumouru and Samoto had extremely strong claws. They could both generate poison like their father, Sesshoumaru.

Sugumi being a man-demon didn't have the outward appearance of strength. His only noticeable weapon were his claws, which were as sharp as razors. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were certain that the boys had other abilities that had not yet been tapped into.

To get the boys to explore their potential was to try various exercises and see how they each do.

First the boys were instructed to try and throw their claws as if they were darts. After several failed attempts Sugumi was able to hit the target. The other two's claws remained firmly attached.

The next exercise involved using mind to try summoning their inner strength and abilities. The boys sat on the ground in a circle concentrating deeply. Inuyasha was not much for this meditation thing but Sesshoumaru said it is the only way to tap into the hidden abilities of a young demon.

Suddenly Samotoyame's eyes popped open as a blast of energy erupted from his hand. He couldn't control it at first. His cousin Sugumi had to jump out of the way.

"Whoa... what was that?" Samotoyame was shocked that, that bolt came from him. He stood up and tried it again. ZAP! The bolt of energy took form this time. It looked like a cross between a bolt of lightening and his father's whip.

"All right Samoto, I want you to aim it at the base of that small tree." Inuyasha stood beside the boy. "Concentrate and aim." He urged. ZAP! CRACK! The tree burst in half top to bottom. The blast really scared Samoto and he jumped back. "Uncle Inuyasha, can you do that?" The little boy's silvery golden eyes were filled with fear. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all."

Inuyasha put his hand on his young nephew's shoulder and looked down at him. "You don't need to be afraid Samoto. You are in control of this power. All you need is practice, and to answer your question. No, I can't do anything like that. You must have inherited that from your dad."

"The rest of you keep working on it I'm going to work with Samoto for a few minutes." He took Samoto aside and sat down with him. "Each demon has special strengths and abilities in him. If you work at it you will discover not only what those abilities are but how to use them." Inuyasha tried to relieve the little demon's fears. "You have a great strength in you, little man. All you need to do is keep working on it you will be able to control it. It will help a lot when it comes to a battle. So what do you say? Want to give it another go?"

Samoto nodded. He still wasn't sure if this was such a good idea.

The little half-demon closed his eyes and concentrated raised his hand and suddenly ZAP! The bolt flew from his hand looking more and more like a whip. SNAP! The tree he was aiming at burst in two. Samoto was starting to get used to this new ability. He was actually beginning to think how great it was to be the first to discover what his special power was.

It was at that moment when. "Yeoww!" It was Sugumi. He was jumping up and down holding his foot.

Inuyasha ran to him. "What happened?" He examined his son's foot. It had a small burn on it. He wasn't really hurt he was more surprised than anything.

Inumouru was standing there staring at his hand. He had a stunned look on his face. A bolt had erupted form his hand as well. He looked at his uncle and aimed his hand at a nearby bush. A bolt of energy erupted and hit the bush. The bush instantly burst into flames. The energy was definitely a flame. Inumouru tried again and again. The flame refined its shape and took on a whip-like look. Everything it touched burst instantly into flame.

"OK that's enough Inu, we don't want to burn down the whole forest." Inuyasha said stomping out yet another of the fires Inumouru had started. "Lets take a break for a little while and have something to eat."

They sat in a circle eating some fruits Katame had packed them to take.

Sesshoumaru joined them as they ate. "I thought you were going to work here in the forest. Instead I find you having a picnic."

"Father we were working hard honest." Samotoyame said. "I figured out how to use a new skill father. Look." He aimed at a tree behind Sesshoumaru and Flash! The tree burst apart.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. He was genuinely impressed. "You have a great power my son. I am very pleased you seem to have gained control of this so very quickly."

"Yes father, I was the first to figure out what my special power was." He gloated. Being the youngest he was desperate to prove that he was more than just Inu's little brother.

Sesshoumaru ruffled his son's hair. "Were you now. I am impressed."

Inumouru stood and showed his father his own power. ZAP! The tree Samoto had broken burst into flames and burned brightly.

His father looked on and nodded his approval. "You have done well my son."

Sugumi, not to be out done stood and said. "Look, uncle Sesshoumaru." He flung his hand filled the tree in front of him with long sharp darts. The darts were nearly as long as a man's hand from base to the fingertip.

"Very good indeed Sugumi. But I sense you are able to so more." He put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I will work with you on something different."

The little man-demon looked disappointed.

Sesshoumaru took him aside.

"Do not think, little one, that I am displeased with your efforts. I'm very proud of you. But you are a special kind of demon, my boy and that means you will have hidden inside you, many secret strengths. I want to help you focus your thoughts so you can tap into them."

Sugumi smiled up at his uncle. It meant a lot to the little man-demon to have his uncle's approval. He always felt that he was less that the sons of Sesshoumaru, because he was so different.

But now his uncle was going to spend special time with him. He would work hard to tap the power his uncle was sure he had inside.

Sesshoumaru and Sugumi walked and talked for some time. Them he sat down with the boy. "We don't know what your strengths are. But if you concentrate your efforts in on specific areas you will be able to detect if you have any power there."

Sugumi nodded.

"I can fly. I want you to try that first."

"Fly? Uncle Sesshoumaru I don't think I.."

"I wasn't born flying, Sugumi, I had to learn it. If you have the power of flight, you will fly. If you don't then we will look elsewhere for your strengths. Ready?"

"Uhuh."

"Stand here. Concentrate on the area under your feet. Feel it in your mind. Create a barrier between you and the ground. Can you feel it?"

Sugumi concentrated hard. His little face scrunched up in a knot. Suddenly he broke into a broad grin.

"I can feel it. Uncle Sesshoumaru, I can feel it."

"Good. Now push it down with your thoughts and you will feel yourself rise. Do it slowly. I don't want you to fly off into a tree just yet."

Sugumi thought deeply. Slowly he began to rise then he wobbled and fell.

Sesshoumaru caught him.

"Did you see me? I did it. I did it. I can fly, uncle Sesshoumaru, I can fly." He hugged his uncle. "I want to do it again so I can show my dad. How do I keep from wobbling and falling like that?"

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Slow down. All you need to do is concentrate hold yourself still. You need to aim yourself as you would a dart. Take your time, young one. Don't rush, these things take time." Sesshoumaru encouraged his young nephew.

They worked for the rest of that day.

That night, as they sat having a meal. They talked about the skills they had discovered in themselves. Each of the boys was excited about their new talents. They talked about how best to practice with them so as not to damage anything or anyone. The hottest topic was how great it will be to use these new powers in battle.

"I can hardly wait to show momma." Inumouru said. "She will be so excited to see us."

"Yeah wait till she sees the whip I can make, its just like father's." Samoto was so happy he was about to bust.

Sugumi was keeping his new skill to himself. He didn't want anyone to know until he could control it. Then he would surprise his father. He had asked his uncle to help keep the secret. He was having trouble. He really wanted to tell but he also wanted to be good at flying first.

Two weeks later.....

The five had returned to the palace tired and dirty. Katame was busy in the kitchen and hadn't heard them come in. She turned around from cutting up some vegetables and just about stabbed Sesshoumaru who was standing right behind her.

He grabbed the knife and held it up. "This is a nice welcome I receive. I must have stayed away to long. You no longer know who your mate is." He pulled her close. "Perhaps I need to remind you." He gave her a long deep kiss on the mouth.

When he finally released her she scolded him. "You! You shouldn't sneak up on me like that I could have really hurt you."

He laughed. "You can't hurt me Katame, even if you tried. That knife would barely scratch me." He brushed her hair away from her face. "We could all use a bath after supper. Are you interested in washing a bunch of dirty dogs, my dear?"

"I'll get your bath for you. But at least make sure you wash your hands before you eat." She held his hands out in front of her. "You look like you've been digging in the dirt for months."

She set supper out for them and went to the bathing room. The servants had already heated enough water and were getting the towels and clean clothes ready. She put some fresh herbs in the water.

The first to arrive were the boys. Their fathers usually liked to have the tub to themselves and so sent them on ahead to get bathed.

Come on you three. Lets get started. Katame had her soapy cloth ready.

"OH momma can't we bathe by ourselves. We're big enough to fight you know." Inu was getting to that age when he was embarrassed to be seen by his mother.

Katame laughed at her son. "I used to change your diapers young man, you have nothing I haven't seen before."

"MOM!"

"Alright, but if you get any dirt in my tub I'll drown you myself, you understand?" She left them. (Reminder...all washing and rinsing is done outside the tub in Japanese culture.)

Back in the main room Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were enjoying some tea.

"You're back early. The boys can't be washed already." Inuyasha knew that Katame was the terror of the tub and would never let the boys into the bath still dirty.

"Hee hee, the boys are too grown up to let a mere human woman bathe them. The terrible and fierce lords ordered me out. However, they are under threat of death, if they dare get any of that mud in my tub."

"Oh you horror you!" Inuyasha had a look of mock terror on his face.

She shook her head. "You two are just as bad as the boys. Look at you." She went around to the back of Inuyasha and pulled several bits of twigs and leaves from his hair. "I'm going to have to scrub you two for half a hour before I can even think of letting you anywhere near that tub."

Sesshoumaru reached over and took hold of his wife. "I warned you to be careful what you threaten me with girl, I may just turn it against you."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 

_(This chapter is fun I hope you like it. LadySesshoumaru41)_

New moon new troubles....

Everyone was sitting around the table talking of the adventures they had had learning new skills and discovering new talents. The boys had put on a display earlier in the day showing off for their mothers. Katame enjoyed listening to the stories and encouraged the boys to relate every detail.

Sugumi had kept his secret all week and had decided to surprise his mother. He would show it when they went to see his grand mother in her era.

Inuyasha had been in a strange mood all day. It hadn't occurred to anyone else what night this was. Suddenly Inuyasha groaned. 'Damn this change of mine.' He thought to himself. 'I hate being weak like this.'

Katame looked over at him and his beautiful silver hair was gone. He was human. "Oh." She said. "Is it the new moon already. Time has just raced past this last while." She tried to smile at him but he was miserable.

"Don't make light of this woman. I hate this change I go through." He snarled.

"Why. Your just human for a short time, and besides, you have pretty eyes." Katame tried to cheer him. She looked at her sons, they too had made the change from demon to human. "Inu has pretty light blue eyes and Samoto has lovely sapphire eyes. And as for you Sugumi you are the lucky one, you get to keep your pretty purple eyes all the time. You are all very handsome as human men."

"Handsome?!" Inuyasha was about to burst. "I can't fight using my looks, you stupid girl."

"Of course not, silly. But you have only lost your special powers. You still have your skill. And if I remember correctly, you were the one who told the boys that skill and cunning are more important than a magic sword." She paused.

"I know you are still strong, even in human terms you are very strong. I'll bet you could still do a lot of damage with that sword of yours, even if it doesn't transform. It's not the magic that makes you strong Inuyasha. It is your will. Never forget that."

Inuyasha sat stunned. He had never heard Katame speak like that. What's more is she was right. Even as a human he was still strong enough to wield a sword and could still fight if he had to.

Damn it. He hated it when the women were right, especially about something like this.

Katame got up. "Who would like some tea? I have some ginger cookies made. Now that your human, you may actually like them Inuyasha."

She served them tea and the sweet treats she had made. The boys liked them of course, but then again, they just plain liked to eat, period.

Inuyasha tried some of them, but stubbornly refused to admit that they actually tasted pretty good on a human tongue.

The night progressed and it seemed all would be well.

"Sniff....sniff." Sugumi and Shippo had scented something. Sesshoumaru had left a day earlier to patrol. He must have missed the scent.

"Someone is coming, lets look around." Sugumi was a special kind of demon. He didn't smell like a demon, so other demons tended not to notice him. But he was a full demon and wasn't affected by the moon the way his uncle and cousins were.

"Shippo stay close I'll keep you safe." Sugumi crept out keeping low to the ground his nose working overtime. "It smells like there is only one out there. Do you recognize his smell?"  
"No I don't think I've ever been near this guy before at all." Shippo whispered.

"That's ok. I want you to hide here and wait till you here my call. Then come out and keep him distracted. I have never fought alone before and I could really use some of your fox magic."

Sugumi was a thinker. Never rushing in always trying to use his uncle's advice on keeping his opponent off balance.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" Sugumi yelled in his meanest voice.

"I am Kouga. You! Which brat are you?" He sniffed the air. "Inuyasha! I smell your father on you brat. I will remove it before long." Kouga ran toward Sugumi.

Sugumi threw his darts at Kouga and at the same time tried to fly up. It was too much for the young demon to handle at once. He toppled and fell.

Several of the darts had hit their mark and Kouga was slowed down a little. That gave the young Sugumi enough time to try again. Success. He raised up above the demons head.

"Now Shippo!" He called to his friend.

Shippo came out of hiding and created an illusion of a deep hole in front of Kouga. Kouga was running full tilt to gain speed to leap up and grab the young demon, when he spotted the hole and changed directions.

"I guess uncle Sesshoumaru was right about you after all. Your not a very good fighter." Sugumi remembered the stories his father and uncle would tell about the different ones they had fought.

Kouga, he had said was easy to anger and when he was angry he was sloppy. "You must not be, if someone my age can best you." He let fly more of his darts. Shippo made them look like burning arrows. Unfortunately Kouga could see them better that way, and was able to get out of the way.

"You insolent pup. I'll have your hide for this." Kouga lept up knocking Sugumi off balance and he fell. As they hit the ground Sugumi rolled out of the way of Kouga's fists, which he had brought down on the ground right were his head had been.

Sugumi jumped up. It was time to use all the training that his father and uncle had given him. He drew his sword the Tokir-robe and yelled, "Fire blast shielder!" The sword shook as a powerful blast of lightening shot out of the sword and straight into the chest of Kouga.

Sugumi collapsed from the tremendous effort. "Go get my father, Shippo." He wheezed, as he fell over.

Inuyasha ran to his son and scooped the boy up in his hands. The battle had only lasted a few seconds but it had really exhausted the little man-demon. Inuyasha walked over to where the body of Kouga was. Not much of him was left. His head was gone alone with most of his upper body.

"That blade I gave you is really powerful Sugumi. He said holding his son in his arms. You're going to have to be careful when you use it." He brought his son inside and laid him by the fire. He was unhurt just tired.

Inuyasha thought back to his first real battle, he too had collapsed on the field after destroying his foe.

"I'm very proud of you Sugumi. You defeated a foe that has been troubling me for ages. You did very well. You rest now you deserve it."

Sesshoumaru had heard the blast and had flown back to the palace as fast as he could. He cursed himself for leaving the boys and Inuyasha with only Sugumi as protection. The boy wasn't ready for this. Damn!

He got to the palace and saw the damage and the body of a demon. He didn't bother to see who it was. He wanted to know if anyone inside had been hurt.

"What happened?" He demanded as he came in. "I heard the blast."

Katame rushed up "It's ok Sesshoumaru. Sugumi took care of Kouga for us."

"Kouga?" He looked back toward the battlefield. "The boy? Where is he?"

"He's resting. The fight really took it out of him. But his did so well, Sesshoumaru. He used his head and his skills and finally he used his sword." Katame was beaming the little man-demon had done what no one else had done. He had defeated Kouga.

Sesshoumaru went into the room where Inuyasha and Kagome were looking after Sugumi. He was awake now and was telling his father the story.

Then the little man spotted his uncle.

"Uncle Sesshoumaru, you should have been there. I flew and I threw my darts and then I used my sword. Wow is it ever powerful. It blasted right through Kouga. He didn't even stand a chance. But as soon as it did though, I fell over I couldn't stay awake. Why is that? Do you know father?"

Inuyasha patted the boy's head. "It's your first battle Sugumi. I did the same thing my first time. I think everyone does. It's because you have to work so hard the first time you fight alone. When you work with others it's a bit easier but you still will get very tired. That's why you have to pick your battles carefully and use your head, so you don't tire out too quickly. By the way you did great. I'm very proud of you. You made short work of that demon. Now get some rest. It will be morning soon."

Kagome Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru left the boys room.

"Did he say he flew?" Kagome looked directly at Sesshoumaru. "When exactly were you planning on telling us?"

Sesshoumaru looked right though Kagome. "I wasn't. The boy wanted to get good at it first then show you himself. Would you have me betray him like that?"

Kagome huffed and walked away.

Sesshoumaru sat down at the table and asked Katame to get him some tea. He would leave patrolling for another night.

The next morning Sugumi was performing his newest ability. Flight. He explained to his cousins, how their father had taught him to fly. He rose up and moved about the courtyard. He was still very unsteady but he was flying. And that was all that counted as far as he was concerned.

Inuyasha had taken the body of Kouga back to people of the wolf tribe. They accepted the body of their fallen leader and promised never to bother Inuyasha or his terrible son again. Of course he kept the jewel shards that had been embedded in the arm and legs of Kouga.

The week was up and Kagome was itching to take her son to go and see his grand mother. Inuyasha had had a new kimono made for his son. It was green, like the deep green of a forest in summer. It too was made of the same fibers that his own clothes was made of. He felt the added protection would come in handy some day.

"Kagome your back. I'm surprised that horrible Inuyasha let you come back so soo..... Opps." Kagome's mother suddenly noticed the tall silver haired demon standing in the doorway.

"I thought we had discussed your manners woman." Inuyasha stepped foreword.

Kagome's mother went pail. "Kagome... he's not going to bite me or anything is he?" She backed away from him and bumped into the table.

"No mom, he's not." She glared at her husband. Then called to her son. "Come here Sugumi. I want you to meet your grand mother."

Sugumi stepped forward and bowed to his grand mother. She wasn't a tall woman but still, he stood nearly as tall as her.

"How old did you say this kid is?" She asked

Kagome's brother ran up to Sugumi. "She told us that your only five years old. How come your so big."

"I'm a demon, uncle Souta." He looked down at the boy who was his uncle and older that him by almost ten years. "Demons grow faster than humans do. We also live longer too. So long as we don't get killed in battle, that is." Sugumi was very soft spoken and his appearance surprised everyone.

"You don't look like your dad at all you look more like my sister Kagome."

"Sugumi is a man-demon. He looks human but that is were the similarities end, Souta. He could eat you for a snack." Inuyasha ruffled the boy's hair.

"So, how have you been little man, fought any great monsters lately?"

"No. It's been really boring around here, now that you don't come around very often any more."

He looked at his nephew. "Hey how would you like to play?" The two ran off to find something that they could do. It was better than standing around listening to the adults talk.

"Do you fight monsters like Inuyasha does."

"Yes my dad and uncle Sesshoumaru have trained me. I had my first true battle just this week."

"Wow. How did that happen? Was it hard?" Souta was enthralled. He had a nephew that could battle monsters. If only he could tell someone. But even if he did they would all think he was nuts.

Sugumi filled him in and even demonstrated the fine art of flight. "My uncle can fly. He taught me. You should see my sword. Father wouldn't let me bring it. He said it was too dangerous in this strange era to use it. It can blast out lightening and makes a terrible thunder noise. It can blast right through a strong demon. That's what I did to Kouga."

"Wow." Souta's eyes went wide. "I wish I had something like that."

"You would have to be a demon and I don't think it is possible for you to change into one." Sugumi was matter of fact.

"Sugumi, Souta! Time to come in and eat." Kagome's mom had made a nice meal for everyone. They sat at the table in chairs. Sugumi had never used one of these before. He sat cross-legged on the chair feeling very silly. "Why don't you sit on the floor like normal people do?"

"This is normal for this era. Remember Sugumi we are from the past and in the past we did things differently." Inuyasha explained.

Sugumi shook his head. "I don't feel older?"

"Don't worry about it kid, you'll only give yourself a headache." Came his father's advice.

After supper they said their good byes and got ready to jump in the well.

"Wait! You probably need to bring more supplies with you I'll go back and get you some things."

"What's with her? Why is she being nice all of a sudden?"

"I don't understand it either maybe she is just happy to meet Sugumi." Katame noted.

She came running back with a great big bag of goodies. Clothes and shoes some medicines and bandages but mostly noodles, lots of noodles. Inuyasha took the bag and thanked her. Then put Kagome on his back and jumped into the well followed by Sugumi.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Three days later...

"You want to do what?!" Kagome had been listening to Inuyasha explaining his reasons.

"Listen Kagome it's not going to kill you or anything. I just think it would be best."

"BEST! You want to change me. How could that possibly be best?"

Inuyasha tried again. "Kagome you're human...."

"And just what is wrong with that? I like being human." Kagome wasn't going to make this easy.

"I don't know why I bother. You want to grow old and die. Fine! But I'm not going to and neither will your son. Both of us are going to have to stand by and watch you die. We will look the same, but you will probably look more like Ky-aite. You want that?" Inuyasha was yelling at Kagome. Both of them were very stubborn and both liked having things their own way.

"You do know what Ky-aite looks like don't you. You know, the old hag. She was just a kid..." He motioned to his waist. "This high, when I was pinned to that tree. Now look at her. Think about it Kagome, that's going to be you if I don't make this change. I'm going to have to bury your old and useless body while I still look like I do now. I can't do that Kagome I wont do that." He stormed off.

Kagome sat in the garden thinking. 'I never realized what he must be feeling. I can't even imagine Ky-aite as a kid. But he remembers her. How many people have he out lived? He looks like a young man in his late teens but he must be way older than that. I don't even know how old he really is.

Katame underwent the change. I don't see any difference in her. But then again it hasn't been that long.' She sat thinking like this for a while when Katame came up carrying some cups.

"I thought you might like to have something to drink. You've been out here a long time." She looked at the ground a moment. "Need to talk?"

"Inuyasha wants to do to me what Sesshoumaru had done to you. I don't understand. Why now all of a sudden, does he need to change me?"

"Kagome? How old is Inuyasha? Sesshoumaru said that he himself was over a hundred years old already. He doesn't look any more than thirty." She looked at her friend.

"Kagome, they see us humans differently than we do them. We come and go so quickly. That's probably why they don't value human life. It's too fragile compared to them. We must seem to them like a butterfly. Pretty, but short lived."

Kagome looked up at Katame.

Katame continued. "I always wondered why the demons always acted the way they do to humans. We are nothing to them. But Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have chosen to mate with us.

They can replace us maybe even a thousand times in their long life times. But they don't want to do that. They want to keep us. Just the way we are. Just like them. I can understand that.

I don't think I would want to live on having to get a new mate every few years to replace the one that just died of old age. It must be a little scary for them. The only way they die that I know of is in battle. A skilled demon could go on, for who knows how long."

The two women sat thinking for a while.

"You really think Inuyasha feels that way?" Kagome asked.

"Why don't you ask him?"

Kagome got up and went to find her husband. He was sitting by himself under a tree. He had a frown on his face and he was thinking deeply.

"Hi Inuyasha. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure Kagome, knock yourself out." He was in a foul mood.

"Inuyasha, how old are you?" Kagome looked in his eyes. "I mean you've been around a long time right?"

"I'm not young if that's what you want to know." Inuyasha grumbled.

"You really want me to go though this change don't you?"

"I told you my reasons. I don't understand why you have to be so stubborn. Why can't you just do what I say?" He grabbed her arm. "I told you, I don't want to lose you. Can't you get that through your head? I don't want to watch you die the way I've had to watch so many other humans die."

He let her go and crossed his hands over his chest. "I have seen kids born and seen those same kids buried, old, sick and weak. I can't watch that happen to you Kagome. I can't."

He went to get up but she caught him by the sleeve and pulled him back down. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"If that's how you feel, then fine I'll do it. But if it hurts I'll sit you so hard...."

Inuyasha had her by the mouth. He pulled her into his lap and held her close. "Don't threaten be Kagome I can still spank..." He tapped her bottom.

--------------------------------------------------

That afternoon....

"Unghaaaaah...." The hand of Sugumi-sama was plunging his powerful hand into her chest.

Inuyasha was holding on tightly to Kagome so she couldn't struggle.

"This one doesn't take pain well." The demon noted.

"No that's why I never let her get pregnant again. She doesn't give birth easily either." Inuyasha had discussed his wishes with his father and the great demon had agreed that he would affect the change in Kagome for him.

Kagome had passed out and was slumped over Inuyasha's arm.

"Thank you father." Inuyasha turned to leave.

"Wait my son." Sugumi-sama had more to say to his son. "I am pleased with you Inuyasha. You have done well in your battles. But if you wish to keep the wife you have chosen. I would offer you a piece of advice.

Do not be so quick to anger. Angry demons make poor fighters. The smarter you battle the longer you will live, and the longer you will be able to enjoy that pretty little girl you hold in your hands.

Don't do as I did my son. I died too soon." The great demon bid goodbye to his son and returned to his rest in death.

Outside the tomb Kagome had come to. "Inuyasha..." She grabbed her chest.

"It's ok, Kagome Its all over. Come on lets get you changed into some clean clothes." She was covered in blood.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Sesshoumaru had returned from his patrol and was enjoying the attentions of his wife as she bathed him. She let him know all of the goings on of the household.

Shippo was in trouble again for playing some trick or other on Inuyasha. The boys were busy with their exercises and no one was safe from the whips of the sons of Sesshoumaru.

"Do you think that they might be ready to join you on patrol? The poor kids are board. I think they long for a little excitement." Katame asked.

"I'll talk to Inuyasha. It's his turn to patrol next. Maybe he would like to take them. Although I must tell you, it's not exciting." He sunk a little lower in the tub.

Katame was outside the tub washing Sesshoumaru's hair. He loved it when she played with his hair.

He thought back to the first time she dared to touch him. She seemed terrified that he might hurt her for daring to be so bold. She had spotted some debris in his hair and wanted to take it out. Her hand had touched his hair so softly. Her eyes went wide. Perhaps she was thinking that since he was hard with her that the rest of him must be equally hard.

She couldn't seem to help herself. She ran her fingers though his hair again and again. She remarked out loud about it softness and then suddenly went very pail. She immediately ran to the far corner of the palace and hid herself there for hours, until he finally went and got her.

"Mmmm." He said aloud.

"What?" Katame asked.

"This feels nice. I've missed you."

Katame pulled back. "You're not going to pull me into the tub again. I haven't finished your hair and I..."

Splash!

"Excellent idea my dear. I wish I'd thought of it myself."

"MMMFFF! Oh you horror. Look at this you got soap in the tub...mffff." It was hard to tell what she was saying with Sesshoumaru's mouth over hers.

Later that evening Sesshoumaru sat at the meal discussing his wife's suggestion of taking the young ones on patrol.

"The kids of course will like it, but will we?" Inuyasha laughed at the thought of three excited demon children out on their first patrol. "I don't know what's scarier a huge battle or those three playing tricks on me for three days out in the wild."

Sesshoumaru just smiled and sipped his tea. He knew how those boys loved to play tricks on his brother.

Kagome and Katame brought in the food. The smells immediately called to the hungry kids. Those kids were always hungry and ate everything their mothers put in front of them.

"Hey." Katame grabbed the hand of Sugumi as it reached for the bowl in the center of the table. "Look at those filthy hands. Ahhh! Go wash, all of you. No dirty hands at the table. Get!"

The boys were all getting very big but not one of them would dare go against Katame. Human or not she was a force to be reckoned with.

Sesshoumaru laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Katame had her hands on her hips.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "A feisty wife. I remember a time when you wouldn't open your mouth. What happened? Have I been too soft on you?" His voice was soft but she could tell he was planning something and she wasn't sure she would like it. She went a bit pail at the thought of some hidden threat.

"There! That's more like it." Sesshoumaru liked to play these games with his wife. It kept her on her toes.

"Oh, you stop that!" She smacked at the back of his head. His hair flew forward. He had her in an instant.

"You enjoy your meal I'll see you later." And walked off with Katame tucked neatly under his arm.

Sesshoumaru was up early and left Katame to her rest. He had been a little rough with her last night and she could use the rest.

The boys had eaten breakfast and Kagome was giving last minute instructions. "Don't you three dare play any tricks on him or he'll hang you from a tree." She kissed her son. "Be careful and mind your father. And don't let Shippo get into trouble. He already has more chores than he can handle."

The four demons left for patrol. They went east this time. The men had decided that the patrol should take a different route each time to keep any enemy watching them, guessing.

They had been traveling for hours and were about to break for a drink when Inuyasha scented something.

"Samoto, jump up to the top of that tree and tell me what you see." Inuyasha knew the smell but was still training the boys.

Samoto hopped and leaped to the top of a huge oak tree. He looked into the distance. There in the field were two humans. One male he looked like a monk the other was female as near as he could tell. She had a something huge strapped to her back. He had never seen them before and they weren't dressed in any of the local costumes that he knew of. He hopped down.

"Father there are two humans in the field over there. One is male, a monk, I think. The other is female. She wares a strange costume I have not see it before. She also carries something odd on her back."

"They are old friends of mine. Sango and Miroku." He smiled. "I haven't seen them in a long time. Shall we go meet them?" The four set off running.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Inuyasha suddenly landed in front of them. The humans looked around themselves and saw that they were surrounded by a group of demons. They took up a defensive stance.

Two of them looked like Inuyasha, with long silver hair and dog-ears the other looked human. He had long black hair but he had an unusual shade of purple eyes. All of them looked very fierce. They had large swords at their hips and looked ready to fight.

"Whoa, who are all these with you, Inuyasha? Should we be worried? Miroku asked looking around him at the strange faces.

"Yes. But, not right now. This is my son Sugumi."

Sugumi stepped forward and bowed.

"And these two terrors are my nephews Inumouru and Samotoyame."

The other two boys also bowed.

"Son and nephews. How? I mean I know how, but... How? Miroku was taken back the boys were almost as tall as Inuyasha's shoulder; it seemed so strange that this could be.

"I know we haven't seen you in a long while, but a son. Who?" Miroku asked.

"Come back with me I'll tell you on the way."

They traveled along and Inuyasha told them all the things that have happened in the last few years.

"I mated with Kagome. She gave birth to this horrible monster five years ago."

"Five years?" Sango looked at Sugumi and remarked. "This kid is five? I knew demons grew fast but this is ridiculous." She ran up to beside Inuyasha. "Hey. I thought you were only half-demon. How come this guy is so big? He looks human."

"Sugumi is a full demon. He is a sort of demon that looks completely human. He grows the same as any other demon child. He has all the strength and abilities of a demon without the scent of one."

"That should come in handy in a fight. Your enemies wont be able to scent you coming." Miroku said to Sugumi.

"It does." Sugumi wasn't sure he liked these humans. But they were friends of his father's therefore he would be nice.

They arrived at Sesshoumaru's palace. "I'm staying with my brother Sesshoumaru. I'll warn you though, he isn't partial to humans. You may want to stay out of his way as much as possible."

"Sesshoumaru!" Miroku grabbed Inuyasha by the arm. His face was full of concern. "Didn't you and he battle? I thought he wanted you dead. What are you doing hanging around here for?"

Inuyasha. Laughed at his friend. "Look at those two will you." He motions to his nephews. "Notice anything familiar about them?"

"Yeah, they look like you."

"Yeah they look like me, because they are like me. They are half demons. Born of Sesshoumaru and his human mate Katame." He paused a moment. "He can't exactly fault me for being a half-breed when he has produced two of them, himself. Now, can he?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"We've put aside our differences for the sake of the children. Sesshoumaru isn't the only demon that dislikes half-breeds. As soon as it became known that Katame was pregnant, we have had to work together to fend off one enemy after another." He continued.

"Now we work together to train the kids to fight for themselves."

They went into the house.

"Sango!" Kagome ran and hugged her friend. "It's so good to see you. How have you been?

Miroku, what brings you here?"

"Apparently, your son." He pointed back at the boy. "We were just minding our own business when we were surrounded by this group of horrible demons. They took us captive and dragged us back here. Can you help us escape?" Miroku joked

"You fool. Don't be so silly. Come on and sit down I'll get you some tea and something to eat."

Sesshoumaru and Katame walked into the main room. Inuyasha made the introductions. And everyone sat down to tea.

Katame had gone to help Kagome get the tea and a small meal ready. "Who are these friends of yours Kagome? They look like they are on some kind of a quest."

"They are demon hunters looking for the one who destroyed Sango's village. We met them a long time ago. They thought that Inuyasha was the one responsible for her families deaths." She paused.

"We joined forces with them to hunt down the real culprit. We never did get him though. They are probably still looking."

"Demon hunters. They aren't going to ... I mean is it safe to have them here. The place is full of demons. They wont try anything with Sesshoumaru will they?"

"Relax Katame, unless Sesshoumaru is the one who attacked the village he won't be in any danger. Besides attacking villages isn't Sesshoumaru's style." Kagome was right. Sesshoumaru hated humans but couldn't be bothered to attack a village. Humans were beneath him he would not bother with them, unless they bothered with him.

They brought out the food and tea and they all sat eating and chatting. Inuyasha and Kagome were catching up on lost time. Sesshoumaru asked questions about this man turned demon. He was not pleased to hear of such an abomination on the demon heritage he was so proud of.

"Tell me everything you know about this man who would be demon." Sesshoumaru's voice was cold. "Where did you last see him?"

Sango told him everything she could. They had lost track of him over a year ago and had been searching ever since.

"Inuyasha do you know this one's scent?

"Yes."

"Good, you both will stay hear until morning Inuyasha and I will join your hunt in the morning. Inumouru, Samotoyame. You two will stay here and guard your mother. Sugumi, you will watch yours. Understand? I don't want you leaving here. Your mothers will need your protection. Shippo!"

POP!

"I told you to stop hiding yourself around me. Stay here I don't need any of your foolishness following me around."

He got up from the table taking Katame with him. "I will see you in the morning."

After he left the two guests looked at each other.

"He certainly is a take charge kind of guy isn't he?" Sango remarked.

"Doesn't give you much choice does he?" Miroku noted.

"Never has." Inuyasha agreed. "It's just his way. He has always been like that. Try not to let him bother you."

Sesshoumaru had taken his wife to bed.

"Sesshoumaru, where are you going and will you be gone long?" Katame was worried.

"I'm going to find this Naraku who feels he can play demon and get away with it. As far as how long I will be, I'm not sure. That will depend on Inuyasha's nose. I have never smelt this one before and until I do I won't be able to track him for myself."

"What if an enemy comes while you are gone? Sugumi is the only one who has truly fought and it tired him so completely Inuyasha had to carry him into the house." Katame was worried. The boys had not truly tested their skills on their own.

"They have been well trained Katame. They will be fine. I'll instruct them to always work together while I'm gone. Better?"

"I'm not so sure, but it would seem I don't have much choice, now do I." Katame would have to trust her sons.

"Enough worry for tonight my love. You will have to do without me for a while and I you. But tonight we have each other."

Katame looked up at her husband's eyes they were a brilliant shade of red. He lowered her to the mat and didn't let her go until it was well into the night.

The next morning Katame and Kagome were busy packing food and supplies for the trip. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were discussing the best plan of attack.

Later, both demons and hunters left over the hill and to the north.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

After they left Katame spoke with Kagome about their situation. The full-grown demons had left them in the protection of the boys. Boys who were little more than, six, five and four years old. They were big kids nearly as tall as Inuyasha, but they were still kids. Katame didn't feel safe.

"We have to learn to defend ourselves. It can't be that hard if the boys can learn at such a young age. You used to use a bow sometimes didn't you?"

"Yeah but I'm not that good at it. This has more to do with the magic in me than me, myself."

"Ok, we should start first thing in the morning. I'll get Inumouru and Samotoyame to teach me how to use a sword. You get your son to help you with your aim."

In the morning the women were in the courtyard Inu wasn't sure about the prospect of training his mother to fight.

"What if I hurt you? Father will skin me alive, if I hurt you."

"You're not going to hurt me my Inu." Katame reassured her son. "Besides I expect you to teach me to defend myself and if you don't at least try to hurt me. I won't learn. If your father doesn't like it he can beat me when he gets back. Now how do we start?

Inumouru got her his brother's bamboo rod and started with some basic moves. He taught her to block his blows.

Samoto called out encouragement to his mother. "Raise your arms." He called out. "Keep your poll in front of you and keep your eyes on his rod."

It was exhausting work but Katame wasn't about to give up. She knew how dangerous it could be to live at the palace. Now that the older demons were gone, it would be even more so.

Across the courtyard Kagome was working on her aim with Shippo and Sugumi. "Ok mom I want you to think hard about the target. Raise your bow to eye level and pull back as hard as you can. Look down the length of the arrow. As soon as you are ready let go."

Kagome fallowed her son's instructions to the letter. To her surprise it worked he hit the target halfway across the garden.

"Yeah! Did you see that? I actually hit the target." She jumped up and down and hugged her son. "Thank you Sugumi. This is great."

"Ok mom, let's move the target back a bit and try again." Sugumi was pleased his mom had hit the target, but in his estimation the target was painfully close. He didn't say that to his mother because she was so excited that she hit the target at all.

The women kept working on their new skills for the majority of the day. By mid afternoon they were exhausted and hungry.

"I've had enough for now. I have to make some supper. We will continue this tomorrow."

Katame was too tired to eat much and collapsed into bed that night.

The next morning she went at her training with a will. She insisted that Inumouru come at her as hard as he dared. She was determined to learn how to use a sword. She worked herself hard.

"Momma, you are really getting good at this, but you can't learn it all in just a couple of days. Remember we are half demons and are stronger than you. You need to take a break or you're going to collapse." Samoto was worried about his mother.

"I need to do this Samoto, what if an enemy comes while your father is away. You will need an adult who can fight. I may be only human and nowhere near as strong as you. But I have experience of years. I may be able to help. But not if I'm hiding in the back of the house."

She swung her bamboo rod as hard as she could at Inumouru.

Inu swung his and hit her on the top of the thigh. She crumpled to the ground.

"I'm sorry. Momma, are you ok? I'm so sorry. Father is going to kill me!"

"No, no my Inu. I'm fine I just wasn't expecting it that's all. I'll be fine, really." She got to her feet and tried again.

'She just doesn't quit.' Samotoyame thought to himself. 'No wonder father likes her so much.'

This continued for the next couple of weeks. Kagome could hit the target all the way across the courtyard. She was getting very good.

Katame had graduated to a metal sword. Of course there was no magic in it for her but it was sharp. Samoto and Inu were working hard to teach her how to dodge and block blows when an unexpected visitor arrived.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sesshoumaru stormed up grabbing the sword from his wife's hand. "I leave you alone and this is what you do. Are you trying to get yourself killed woman?" He dragged her from the yard. His sons left wondering if they were going to get beaten or just plain killed.

"You have no business using a sword..."

"Sesshoumaru listen to yourself will you. You don't like women because you think they're weak, and you have to watch over them. Right? So you go away on this quest of yours and leave me here with boys. Granted they're big, but they are still boys. They need an adult's experience to help them fight.

Now, I asked Inumouru and Samotoyame to train me the way you and Inuyasha trained them. I have been working very hard and I'm getting pretty good at it.

You should be happy that I at least try to defend myself. This way you don't have to worry so much. I'm not that weak Sesshoumaru. Give me at least that much credit."

Sesshoumaru hadn't heard his wife talk to him that way. Not since before he took her to mate. She was a feisty woman even for a human. But he would have to teach her a lesson.

"You think you are pretty good at this do you? You have not faced true a demon. Inumouru would have gone easy on you because you are his mother and a human as well. Now face me."

He drew his sword.

"Fine but if I'm not that bad at this. I want you to let me finish training."

Sesshoumaru brought his sword down on her and she blocked it. He drew back a bit surprised. His son's had done well either that or she was lucky. He tried a few more times.

She didn't have the strength to stand before him but she did put up a valiant struggle. She had blocked his blows and was still putting in a good effort. He swung again and the blade she held went flying, he had knocked it from her hand.

Sesshoumaru approached his wife. She was breathing hard from the exertion. He looked down at her and then across to his sons.

"You did a fine job of training her, but I will take over her training from now on." He smiled at his wife. "Any human who is capable of defending herself against me, deserves to be trained properly. I'm pleased with you, Katame you have done well in such a short time." He took his wife inside.

He wanted a bath and a meal and Katame. Not necessarily in that order.

Katame was serving her husband and sons their tea after the evening meal.

"I wasn't expecting you to come back so soon. Is your hunt over now?" Katame was hoping so. She didn't like Sesshoumaru being so far away.

"No it's not over yet I came back to see how things were here. I don't like leaving you alone. I've decided that you should join us. I will bring you back with me." He looked at Sugumi. "Are you able to fly your mother with me?"

"Yes uncle, I think so. When will we leave to join the others?"

"In the morning. Go and get your rest. You boys will have to run to keep up with me." He spoke to his sons.

---------------------------------------------------

Inumouru and Samotoyame ran and leaped through the trees to keep up with their father who was flying ahead of them carrying Katame. Sugumi was right behind him with his own mother clinging to him.

Kagome didn't like flying especially without the use of a plane.

Katame had no idea what a plane was but it must be important for Kagome to want one so badly.

Shippo was ridding in the hood of Samoto's shirt. He too, was hanging on for dear life. The sons of Sesshoumaru had a measure of their father's speed and were traveling fast.

"Slow down Samoto. I'm going to get sick at this pace." Shippo complained.

"If you get sick on me I'm going to throw you clear across the forest, you understand?"

They arrived just before midday. Inuyasha and the other hunters had gone scouting ahead. The camp was empty.

"You women stay here I will find the others." Sesshoumaru took off to find them.

"Inu, I saw a river back there. Could you and your brother bring me some water? I'm going to start a meal." The boys bowed to their mother and ran off to get the water.

Katame got to work rebuilding the fire and chopping some vegetables she had brought with her. She was a worker and enjoyed having things to do. She hated being left behind and was going to work hard to make sure Sesshoumaru never regretted bringing her.

Kagome busied herself unpacking some supplies that she had brought and was setting up a sleeping area for her and her husband when she found herself hurled into the air.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha had her and was swinging her around to face him. "I missed you." He grabbed her face in both hands and kissed her deeply. "Oh how I've missed you." He held her tightly.

"Inuyasha, remember I'm human. If you squeeze me any tighter you'll be missing me a whole lot more." She squirmed to get loose.

He wasn't going to let go. He kissed her again and whispered in her ear.

"Keep struggling Kagome and I might not let you go for the rest of the day and all of the night." She got the hint and went still.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

That evening the hunters and demons sat together having a meal. They had heard that their quarry was not far. He had a home up in the hills above gorge where the river bends to the south.

Sesshoumaru had not yet caught his scent. He was annoyed that he would have to rely on the others to lead the hunt. Sesshoumaru was not the following sort. He preferred to lead.

Katame worked to keep the camp running smoothly. She had prepared supper and now she was settled down and was brushing her sons hair getting them ready for bed. Sesshoumaru was watching her and she knew it.

She smiled at her husband and whispered loudly to her son.

"Your father is jealous. I think he wants me to do his hair as well."

Kagome burst out laughing. "Maybe we should put his hair in pig tails. Don't you think he'd look cute?"

"Yeah he'd look cute all right, especially as he tears your head off your shoulders." Inuyasha warned his wife. She did like to bug Sesshoumaru, but it did sometimes backfire on her.

Sesshoumaru just smiled a Kagome and reached for his wife. "Come here you bad little girl."

She came over to him and knelt behind him and started to brush his hair. "I just thought of something. How am I going to give you a bath out here?"

"Don't worry Katame. Knowing you the way I do. You will probably have the boys carve a tub out of some rock for you." She leaned over his shoulder.

"What a good idea. How long do you think it will take?" She laughed and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I have to get the boys settled down for the night. I'll be right back." She ran off to tuck the boys in.

Sango muttered under her breath to Miroku. "Did he bring her here just to slave for him?"

Zip! Sesshoumaru had her by the arm. "Katame is no slave. You would do well to remember that." He let her go and went to take his wife off to someplace private where they could talk.

"Tomorrow I will work with you on your training early in the morning. Then I will have to leave to continue the hunt. I want you get to bed early. I will not be easy on you so be prepared."

-----------------------------------------------------

The next morning the hunters woke to the sound of swords clashing. Sesshoumaru had kept his word and he was working Katame hard.

She was good. She was able to ward of blow after blow. Sesshoumaru let her have a moment to compose herself.

"I'm going to speed up. A real demon attack would have you working much harder. Are you ready? Keep your eyes on my blade and don't slow down even a little bit. Now."

Clang, smash, clang, clang.

Everyone came running, swords drawn and battle ready. They all stopped short when they saw who was battling whom.

"Keep your sword up and focus on my blade. Watch me closely. Try to anticipate my moves."

"What's going on here?" Inuyasha hadn't been informed of Katame and Kagome's training.

"Oh... dad, uncle Sesshoumaru is teaching aunt Katame how to fight with a sword. Aunt Katame asked us to train her and mom to fight so if an enemy came while you were gone, they could defend themselves. She's pretty good isn't she?" Sugumi explained. "Uncle Sesshoumaru tested her himself. He didn't like her training herself and thought she wouldn't be any good. But right away she was able to block him."

CLANG, clang, clang, ting.

Katame's sword went flying. "Watch out!" Katame called.

Inuyasha caught it before it hit the ground. "Sesshoumaru are you trying to kill your wife? I thought you liked her." He handed the sword back to Katame. He was heaving hard from the exertion.

"It's ok lord Inuyasha. He's training me to use this." She was bent over trying to catch her breath.

"That's enough for today woman. Go and rest a moment before we eat." Katame went down to the river and jumped in. She was dripping with sweat and needed to cool off.

When she was gone. Inuyasha questioned Sesshoumaru. "Why are you training her? She can't handle a battle situation. She's only human.

"Ahemm. I'm only human." Sango was standing there listening. Her arms crossed across her chest. "If I can handle a battle so can she. Besides, I thought she did really well. How long has she been training?"

"A little over two weeks. They started just after we left. She asked to boys to train her. And yes she is doing well. This is my first session with her."

"Whoa. She learns fast." Inuyasha looked back toward the camp. "Just what did Kagome learn while I was gone."

"She has been working on her target practice. She apparently has gotten quite accurate with the bow and arrow." Sesshoumaru said.

Katame had returned to the camp and was busy helping Kagome fix the group their breakfasts. The boys had gotten the water and had started a fire for their mothers.

"Samoto would you get your father. Tell him his breakfast is ready." Samoto ran to the group and made the announcement.

Inumouru was the first to get his bowl.

"You little fiend, are you going first again. You should let your father and the hunters go first. They are going to be out hunting all day."

"Father says that I'm going too. So I need to eat." He reached out for the pot.

"Ahhhh, look at those dirty hands. No way you are going to eat with those filthy paws. Wash them now. Samoto, Sugumi let me see those hands. Hmmm, go wash all of you now."

"Awww mom."

"Do you have a problem with your hearing, young demon? I distinctly heard her say, wash. Or would you prefer something worse?" Sesshoumaru glared at the boys. The boys ran for the river and washed their hands as fast as possible. Better to wash willingly than to face Sesshoumaru's wrath.

Katame always made sure the boys got plenty to eat but these little demons always acted like they were facing a terrible famine and this would be their last meal ever.

The boys returned and ate their fill. After breakfast, everyone left for the hunt. They would try to pick up Naraku's scent first and try to get a better idea of where the Man-made demon was hiding before doing anything to alert him to their presence.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

One week later....

The group had gotten to the gorge. There in the hill above was rumored to be the home of Naraku.

"This is it. We'll camp here tonight." Inuyasha spoke. "In the morning we can make our way up into the mountains.

Sango and Miroku knew of these mountains but had not yet ventured into them.

"They are full of monsters and demons." Miroku explained. "Some are only distractions created by Naraku. But all are deadly. Naraku's magic has grown over the years. He may have gotten hold of a few of the Shaikon jewel shards. We are going to have to be extra careful."

"Naraku also creates dream traps that can lock you in a deep sleep." Sango told Sesshoumaru. "You dream of battles and believe you are awake. But you are sleeping and vulnerable to attack. It's not something you can just wake up from. Kagome is the only one I know of who is not affected by this magic. I don't understand why."

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome. 'She looked like such a weak girl and wasn't very good at handling pain. What was this magic she had?' He thought 'She had produced a full demon son. When she is human and Inuyasha half human. The old woman had told him of some magic that Kagome possessed. He had not seen her use it save to control his brother with the sit spell.' He wondered.

Turning his attention to the matters at hand. "How do we defend against this dream trap? Is there not some warning to look for?" Sesshoumaru knew that most demons liked to toy with their victims, often telling them their plans before taking any action.

"Naraku isn't like that, he's sneaky. He is always going behind and never showing himself. But don't be fooled. He is no coward. He just prefers to let others do his dirty work while he watches." Inuyasha told his brother. "I've tried to catch this guy for a while. He won't be easy."

Inuyasha wanted to have a plan going into the mountains. He'd been caught unaware before by Naraku's magic and trickery. He wasn't about to do that again. "How do we get up there without showing ourselves? Any ideas. Sesshoumaru, you the strategist here, any thoughts on how we can get up there?"

"These diversions of his. Tell me more about them. Do they carry the scent of a full demon?"

"Sometimes they do and Kagome sometimes can sense them but not always." Miroku explained. "There is one thing that may work in our favor though.

Naraku, not being a true demon can't scent us very well. And with Sugumi smelling neither like a demon nor human, he may be able to slip past and scout the place out for us.

"No!" Katame had heard every word. "You are not using a mere boy to do your dirty work. I won't let you put the children at such risk. Sugumi may well be a full demon in disguise but he is too young and inexperienced to do what you ask. How will he know a trap so as to avoid it? Hmmm... Any of you brave warriors want to tell me that?"

Miroku was a bit of a fool sometimes. He underestimated Katame's resolve.

"Don't be a fool woman. He is a demon, he will have his natural instincts and he has been trained. He'll be fine. You worry too much. Go and cook something leave the planning to those who know what their doing."

"Yeeeowwww." Katame had him by the hair and had her sword at his throat.

"What did you say?" She pressed the sword against his neck. "I haven't been living in a demon's home for this long and not learned something. Don't you ever presume to order me around, Miroku! I may have to take it from the demons in the house, but I don't accept it from a mere human. Especially a stupid little man like you. Do I make myself clear?"

Miroku could only manage a cough in response to her threat. Katame released the monk and stormed off.

"Whoa, were did that come from?" Miroku rubbed his neck.

"You threatened the children, even if it is not her own child. She will rip you apart if she thinks you harbor any ill will toward the kids." Sesshoumaru was pleased with his wife. He had noted with satisfaction the speed at which she had moved, and the deadliness of her threat. She had learned well and would be quite capable of defending herself should the need arise.

Inuyasha had not seen this part of Katame before. He looked at the young woman as she busied herself with the various tasks associated with camp life. Maybe being surrounded by a bunch of battle-hardened demons has taken its toll on the woman.

She didn't like Miroku. He wasn't sure why. He decided to ask her.

"Katame." Inuyasha came up behind her and took her by the arm. "I need to talk to you."

Katame was a little worried. She had come on strong with Inuyasha's friend and was sure he would have more than just a few words for her. She trembled a little as he guided her away from the group.

"What's wrong Katame? You never act like that."

She looked up at his eyes. They were gold so at least he wasn't going to hit her. She relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry I acted like that, but I don't like him thinking that those boys are ready to fight on their own like that. I don't trust him. He keeps looking at Kagome and me funny. Do you trust him Inuyasha?"

He was a bit taken back by this. His friend had fought with him many times over the years. Of course he trusted him. But Katame had noticed him looking at her. Miroku was known to like to look at women and touch them if he could get the chance.

"He hasn't tried to do anything.... I mean he hasn't touched you has he?" Inuyasha would have to talk to his friend. He knew his brother Sesshoumaru would cut out his heart if he thought Miroku had any intentions toward his wife.

"Touched? Oh no, I would tell Sesshoumaru right away if he had. It's just the way he is always watching us. I can't trust him. And now he wants Sugumi to fly into that dangerous man-demon's territory without any help. What if he gets caught in one of his traps? If the monk is afraid to go why would he want to send a boy?"

"I wont let Sugumi go alone. You know I wouldn't ever let my son go into something like this without any help. I will be going with him. And I will take Kagome with me. She seems immune to his spells." He brushed Katame's hair away from her face. "Don't worry I can protect the children. I always have." He patted her cheek and went back to the others to tell them of his plan.

That night Inuyasha, Sugumi and Kagome left and went up into the mountains. Sugumi went up among the trees while Inuyasha carried Kagome and ran along over treetops.

"Stop I sense something I think it's a jewel fragment. There must be one near by." Kagome spoke in Inuyasha's ear. "It's close."

Inuyasha jumped down into a clearing. Sugumi landed next to them.

"Your mother senses a jewel shard near by. Do you smell anyone? Sugumi raised himself up and flew over the area. When he returned, he had news.

"Not far ahead is a group of people huddled by a fire. I'm not sure father but I think at least one is a half demon. He doesn't quite smell right. It's hard to explain." Sugumi didn't have very much experience and needed more time and training to be able to discern the various scents of the demons and monsters of this land.

"He is not a demon but a monster. I can smell him. Kagome how are you with that bow?"

"I can hit a target from one side of the courtyard clear through to the other. Will that be good enough?"

"It will have to do." Inuyasha was forming his plan. "Sugumi fly your mother up into the top of a tree near the fire but not close enough for them to be able to reach her. Kagome on my signal, fire one of those arrows at the monster. But not before I tell you to."

Kagome nodded and Sugumi took flight. He deposited her near the top of a fir tree and went to join his father.

"Ok Sugumi we attack from in front so they don't see your mom. Ready? Now."

The two demons raced toward the group. They had scented Inuyasha but not the boy. "What is this a half-breed and a human. Not much sport for us." They must have confused Sugumi's scent with Kagome's. "What do you two think you are doing out here all alone. You should no better than to challenge one as strong as I.

I am Yashiro. I eat little pups like you for a snack. Wouldn't you know I'm just getting a little hungry to?" Yashiro transformed into a hideous beast half spider half moth. He could fly. This was unexpected.

"I am Inuyasha and I come for the shards of the Shaikon jewel you possess. Give them to me now and I will let you live." He drew his Tetsiaga and it transformed in his hands. "Do as I say now, or fight me." Inuyasha lept up to meet the beast head to head.

The monster flew up and out of Inuyasha's reach. "You will have to do better than that pup. Come here and I will give you a quick death."

"In your dreams Yashiro." Inuyasha let out his battle cry. "Iron reverse soul stealer!" He slashed the demon across his chest and tore through the left wing. It was also the signal for his son to go into action.

The man-demon rose up slowly behind the monster Yashiro. "Ahemmm." He tapped the monster on the shoulder with his sword. "By the way, I'm not a human." He smiled nicely at the monster. "I suggest you do as my father tells you to. You don't really want to make him angry do you?" Sugumi readied his sword.

The monster was unsure of what to do next. That's when he noticed Kagome in the tree. She had a bow in her hand and was aiming at his heart.

"Ok, ok, here I'll give them to you, but you must give me your word you won't try to kill me."

"Give them to me and then you can tell me what you know of Naraku. I have heard he has been staying here in these mountains. Where is he? Tell me everything."

"Naraku! Are you mad? Do you have any idea what he is capable of? Stay away from him." Yashiro was visibly shaken. He wasn't a strong monster and his only real power had come from the jewel shards and now they were gone.

"I'm not going to tell you anything. If he finds out I did. It would be better for me if I'd never been born."

"Strange, I thought you didn't want us to kill you." Sugumi stepped forward brandishing his sword. "Have you changed your mind?" Sugumi was an unusually soft-spoken boy. His voice however, carried with it all the menace of his uncle Sesshoumaru.

"What do you say father, shall I take the heart or shall I take the head." Sugumi looked to his dad. It was an old tactic they had used it before when dealing with cowards. It worked like a charm.

Yashiro told them everything they wanted to know. Naraku was using an old monastery at the top of the mountain two peaks over. But he had not seen or heard of for several weeks and Yashiro supposed that the demon-man was out terrorizing villages. His favorite sport it seemed.

"See that wasn't so hard, was it? You have your life Yashiro, but you'll loose it fast, if I find out that you warned that demon about us. Run! Go east and south of here and don't ever let me see you again. Run!" Inuyasha's voice was harsh.

He grumbled to himself. "I've been spending to much time around that brother of mine. I'm beginning to sound like him." He looked up at the tree. "You can come down now, Kagome." He lept up though the branches and scooped Kagome up and landed easily back down.

"You didn't want me to shoot this time?" Kagome was a little confused.

"That was if we couldn't handle him. He was a big scaredy cat. One look at Sugumi the terrible here, and he was crying like a baby." He pat his son's head. "Some monsters are like that Kagome you never know until you start to fight them."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Inuyasha returned to the camp with the news. They related the information gained from Yashiro.

They would travel to the monastery and Sesshoumaru would finally get the elusive scent of his quarry than they would travel to the various villages in the valley below. Perhaps they would get lucky and find him soon.

Miroku was back to his old ways. He was watching Katame again. She didn't like it one bit. She had been violated once before by the demon Shogon because of the actions of men and she didn't like the way he looked at her.

Inuyasha saw this and took it upon himself to talk to his friend.

"Miroku, we have to talk. I've been watching you look at Katame. Keep your eyes off her, you're bothering her. You can't have her anyway, Miroku, she is Sesshoumaru's mate and you would do well to remember that. He would tear your heart out if he thought for a second you had any ideas about her."

"Hey I'm a monk not a saint. Besides I'm only looking. You know I wouldn't do anything about it. I'm not that stupid, Inuyasha."

"Well I'm not so sure about that Miroku. Katame is a friend of mine and I won't let her get hurt."

"Who said anything about hurting her?" Miroku had not seen his friend like this before. "What's really going on Inuyasha, tell me."

"Katame was violated once before and I promised to protect her from that ever happening again. She's kind of special to me." He looked at his friend and then took him by the shirt front. "So keep your eyes and hands off! Understand?"

"OK, ok anything you say. Wow you're in a foul mood today." Miroku went back to the fire

"Katame?" He thought it would be safer to apologize now than have is friend rip him apart. "Ummm, I just want you to know... I wouldn't hurt you. Ok? Sorry if I scared you."

Katame just looked at him. She didn't quite know if she should talk to him at all. He was a man after all, and it was men that brought her to Shogon in the first place. They had looked at her that way too. She didn't trust him. She walked away and went to sit by her husband.

Sesshoumaru knew something was bothering his wife but wasn't sure if it was just camp life or whether it was something else. He pulled her close.

"What troubles you my Katame?" He spoke softly.

Katame had never lied to her husband but she knew he would be furious to learn of Miroku's unwanted stares. She snuggled into his chest and murmured something inaudible.

Sesshoumaru didn't pursue it. Lucky for Miroku.

---------------------------------------------------

At the monastery....

"Is this his scent Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru sniffed around the place. The scent was everywhere but it also was old. Naraku hadn't been here in at least a month.

"Yeah that's his smell alright. I know his stink anywhere." Inuyasha was in a bad mood. He had hoped to find that demon and finally get him out of his hair.

It was Naraku that had caused the problem with Kykyo in the first place. If it hadn't been for him, he wouldn't have been shot and pinned to that blasted tree.

"Damn!" Inuyasha said out loud. "I wanted to get my hands on him. Where could he have gone?"

"Don't worry Inuyasha we'll find him." Kagome tried to comfort him.

"You said the smell is about a month old. How far could he go in that time? Where would you go if you were him?" She asked Sesshoumaru.

"They say that he likes to terrorize villages." His eyes looked off into the distance. "There is a village three days from here. It will be easier for me to it scout out, now that I know his scent. Mind if I borrow your son Inuyasha?

"Sugumi fly!"

Sesshoumaru and Sugumi took off into the darkening sky.

Sesshoumaru and Sugumi arrived near the outskirts of the village. "Come Sugumi you look the part. Walk through the village and tell me what you see. I will fly to the surrounding farms and check them. If you need me use your sword I will hear the blast and return to you."

Sugumi looked up at his uncle and nodded. There was at least one advantage to looking human. He wouldn't scare the villagers the way his uncle would if he was spotted. Also if Naraku was here he wouldn't detect the man-demon so easily.

Sugumi walked through the village it was late and so nearly everyone was asleep inside. He passed by several houses and buildings that looked broken down and burned. One villager spotted Sugumi and ran to his house. The man looked terrified to see a stranger out in the streets at night. He scented the place. Yes there it was the smell of Naraku. But it was also stale. Naraku had been here but a while ago.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" The villager had warned the others that a stranger was walking about. "We don't like strangers here. What do you want?"

"I want to walk through your village in peace." Sugumi's calmly replied. "Do you have any complaints about that?"

"Who are you? You haven't told us. Why are you here?"

"I am Sugumi, and I came to see if I might find a certain demon here. I know he has been here I can smell him. When did Naraku leave?"

"Ahhhh, He seeks Naraku." One village man cried.

"No... You must leave here or he will return and destroy us all." Came another cry.

"Wait. We came to destroy him. But he isn't here where is he? Where did he go? You must tell me." Sugumi tried to get them to calm down.

The villagers were in a frenzy. They were terrified that the dreaded Naraku would return they decided to put an end to the one seeking him.

"We must destroy him."

"He will bring Naraku back down on us."

"Get him!"

Sugumi did him best to reason with the frightened people, but to no avail. They rushed Sugumi. His father and uncle had taught him that humans were fragile and could be damaged easily. He was not to be too rough with them or they would die at his hand.

Sugumi did his best not to hurt them but they kept rushing and landing on him. He threw a couple of them and brushed off a few more but this was getting aggravating.

He drew his sword and shouted his cry. "Fire blast shielder." But he had aimed it at the sky so he wouldn't kill any of the weak humans that had piled on him.

A huge blast erupted from the sword and all the villagers suddenly dropped to the ground. They began to beg for their lives.

"Forgive us lord we didn't know what you were." The village elder pleaded. "We are but humble people. We fear the demon Naraku. Please, lord Sugumi, spare us."

Sugumi put his sword in its sheath and crouched before the face of the trembling elder. "We are seeking Naraku to destroy him. Where is he? Do you know?"

At that moment Sesshoumaru arrived to find his nephew had everything under control. He came up to Sugumi as he was speaking with the elder.

"Ahhh... another demon we are lost."

"Enough of that now!" Sugumi shouted at the panicked man. "This is my uncle Sesshoumaru. He won't bite you, if you would just calm down." He turned his attention to his uncle.

"Uncle Sesshoumaru, Naraku was here before I was about to find out what the elder knows about where he has gone."

"So old one where is he?" Sesshoumaru stepped up to trembling old man.

"Please lord, don't hurt me. I don't know where he has gone. He was here, but left just before the last full moon."

"What direction did he go in old one?" Sesshoumaru picked up the elder by the shoulders.

"Forgive me lord I don't know where he has gone. He was seen going north but none dared follow him. Lord Sesshoumaru, please, I promise you that is all I know."

Sesshoumaru dropped the frightened man and walked away. "Sugumi, come." He took off back to the others back at the monastery.

Kagome had made a meal for everyone and they were sitting enjoying it when Inuyasha scented his brother's return. "I hope you made enough food Kagome, Sugumi the terrible has returned."

"Sugumi is back already?" Kagome ran to the door in time to see them land.

"Hi mom, I'm hungry is there anything left." The demon hugged his mom and ran inside to claim his portion of the food.

"Hi Sesshoumaru we have some supper made for you. Would you like some tea? It's hot." Kagome never really knew what to expect from the demon when he returned from being away. Sometimes he was pleasant most of the time he was in a foul mood.

"Where are the others I must speak with them?" Sesshoumaru pushed past her then thought better of it. "I will have some tea Kagome, thank you."

'That was weird.' Kagome thought to herself as she followed him inside. 'He never says thank you. I wonder what's gotten into him.'


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Sesshoumaru told the others of their encounter with the villagers. "We can't count on any real assistance from them. Whatever Naraku did to them while he was in their midst has them too terrified to even speak his name.

Even the thought that we are hunting him is not enough to gain any useful information." He sipped his tea thoughtfully.

"This one is going to be hard to hunt down. His scent was stale and the elder said that he had left before the last full moon. Over a month ago." Two nights ago was a full moon.

"It's getting late. I'll take the watch tonight. Inumouru you're with me." It was Inuyasha's turn to take charge. "The rest of you should get your rest. We have a lot of traveling to do in the morning." He and his Inumouru kept the watch in the night while the others slept. Well at least some of them slept.

Sesshoumaru was in a mood. He had not taken Katame in several days because of being out in the open. He knew Katame would die of embarrassment if she thought anyone could see or hear them. But now however they were in the monastery and had their own room. And Sesshoumaru wanted his wife. Badly.

They enjoyed each other's company very much. Katame was no longer afraid to touch her husband. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his back. He growled softly in her ear and nuzzled her neck. He took her to her climax time and time again. Neither of them got to sleep until it was nearly sunrise.

The next morning Katame woke to the familiar smells of Kagome's cooking. She sat up with a start. "Oh no I over slept! Sesshoumaru?" She looked around the room for her husband but he was gone. Quickly she got dressed and went out to help Kagome with the chores.

"Ahhh.... the sleeping damsel awakes." Inuyasha teased her. He knew what Sesshoumaru was up to last night. Demon hearing can be a curse sometimes. "What makes you join us so soon?"

"Oh you!" She swat him across the back of his head sending his hair flying.

"She hit me, again. Sesshoumaru you really ought to let that girl get more rest. She is getting to be down right grumpy in the morning."

Later that day the group left the monastery and traveled north through the mountains. There were several villages nestled in the mountains they decided to split up to make the searching easier.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Sugumi, went with the monk and Sesshoumaru took the female hunter, Sango, with him as well as his wife and sons.

Each night the group would meet back at the camp to compare notes. And rest for the next day's hunt.

Each village that they went into had a similar story to tell. Naraku was there before. The whole village had been terrorized and everyone was afraid to speak to the strangers and the demons that were with them.

Inuyasha and Miroku went into the next village to see if their quarry was there. Naraku's scent was everywhere and what's more is it was fresh. Only maybe only two weeks old.

The hunters decided that the monk would be the best one to do the talking. Miroku took Sugumi with him to the elders.

"We are demon hunters." He began. "We are chasing a demon of great power. He has been terrorizing the villages all over these hills. We can help you. I know he has been here. Tell us were we can find him and we will destroy him. He will never bother you again."

The village elder just shook his head. "You are brave to be sure young monk. But even if you were to possess some great magic of your own, you couldn't hope to destroy him."

Sugumi decided it was time to reveal himself. "He is not alone old one. I am a demon as are my father and uncle. We are working together to bring an end to the one called Naraku." Sugumi rose into the air in front of the elder.

The old man bowed to the ground. "Forgive us. I will tell you want I know, lord."

The old one went on to explain. Naraku had stayed there for almost a week he had destroyed half the village and killed most of the young women. He was a terrible demon who made sport of hurting and killing anyone he happened to find. Naraku had left the village and was heading north through the mountains to the next village.

He was certain that the demon was there. He had seen the smoke from the destruction, Naraku always caused. That was a week and a half ago, give or take.

Sugumi thanked the old man and they all left the village.

When they reached the next village it wasn't Naraku that they met. The village had been over run by marauders. Their leader was a demon named Shito-kai. This demon was no push over. He was a force of his own. He had in his hand, three of the jewel shards. This meant his swordsmanship was unparalleled.

Shito-kai looked at the bunch of humans and one half demon and laughed. "You think you can do anything to stop me. Half-breed?" He smirked. "These puny humans with you. I take it you are their protector. Hmmffff. Some protection. After I rid myself of your stench I will devour the humans to teach them not to trust a demon especially a half-breed weakling like you."

Inuyasha and Sugumi looked at each other and then at Miroku. "Are you ready to be defended by a weakling like me?" Inuyasha shrugged. "What do you say I show you just how weak this half demon is?" He was looking at his claws. Then he looked at Shito-kai and smiled.

"Iron reverse soul stealer." Inuyasha lept up into the air and slashed the demon across the arm and chest.

The demon fell back and cursed the half-breed. "I will destroy you." He raised his sword and came at Inuyasha. "You will die now!"

"Don't be so sure." Inuyasha drew his sword the Tetsiaga it transformed into its mighty form and he met the demon head on.

"Let us know if you need any help there dad." Sugumi stood watching. He knew his father was well able to handle this demon. But he would be ready if his dad needed him.

Blow for blow Inuyasha was the better sword fighter of the two. They battled on for a while. Inuyasha was not really fighting all that hard. Shito-kai was so full of himself he was making stupid mistakes.

Clang, clang. Ting! The demons sword flew out of his hand and landed across the field.

"Don't worry Shito-kai, I'll get it for you." Sugumi raised himself up and flew to where the sword was. He got the sword and returned to float in front of the demon.

"Hi there, I'm Sugumi. You may not have noticed it, but I'm not a human at all. I have a sword too, want to see it. He drew his sword and aimed it at the head of Shito-kai.

"Not yet son. I haven't finished playing yet."

"Oh dad, how come you get all the fun?" Sugumi had a mischievous smile on his face.

"I'll be done soon, then you can take his head." Inuyasha aimed his sword at the chest of the demon.

"So demon are you ready to fight or not." Inuyasha was running out of patience. He went hard at the demon.

Shito-kai was hard pressed to keep up with Inuyasha. He threw a handful of darts at Inuyasha. He was trying to pin Inuyasha but it wasn't working.

Inuyasha deflected the darts with the Tetsiaga and swung at the hand of the demon. He cut off the demon's sword hand. He brought the Tetsiaga level with the neck of Shito-kai.

"I have had enough of this. Time for me to end this now."

Shito-kai's eyes went wide. Inuyasha plunged his sword into the chest of the demon. "Now, Sugumi."

Sugumi swung his sword cutting off the demon's head.

After the demon was dead Kagome ran forward and picked up the jewel shards that fell from the demon's hand. She put them in a pouch she carried around her neck.

Inuyasha went to the men and holding his sword out in front of them he ordered them to tell him of Naraku's whereabouts.

"Naraku? We have heard of him. The boss always stayed away from him. He is bad news."

"You may not have noticed this but I'm bad news too." He waved his sword over at the headless corpse of Shito-kai. "If you don't want to join your boss. I suggest you tell me what I want to know."

The men fell to the ground and all at once started to beg. "We don't know anything lord honest. Please don't kill us."

"I'm not feeling very generous today. Now, which one of you wants to die first?" He stood with one hand on his hip and the other on his sword. "Well? I haven't got all day."

"Inuyasha. Let them live they are no threat now that their leader is dead." Kagome stepped forward.

"Kagome these men are marauders they will cause trouble for others wherever they go. I will be doing everyone a favor by getting rid of these creeps."

"Inuyasha, no." Kagome was beginning to believe he would actually do it.

"Well... If they want to live they had better work on their memories." He looked meaningfully at them. "I want to know about Naraku and I want to know now!" He stepped toward the men.

"Please lord, we don't know anything."

"I do" One of them spoke up. "Please lord. If I tell you what I know, will you let us live?"

"That depends on what you say. So make it good." Inuyasha picked up the man by the shirtfront and lifted him off the ground.

The man stammered about hearing a rumor about Naraku terrorizing a village nearby. He was using the form of a priest. He would go into the villages offering to drive out demons. And then he would start to terrorize the villagers. He would devour any one who tried to stop him. He would take all the young women to himself and abuse them terribly. When he was done with them. He would eat them if they were lucky.

"We already know his methods, I want to know where he is now." Inuyasha gave the man a little shake.

"I'm not sure lord, please. I think he is nearby but I don't know which village he is in now. I swear that's all I know. Please,... Let me live. I won't trouble you lord, I promise I'll never trouble another soul so long as I live."

Inuyasha dropped him. "Your lucky I'm too busy to bother with you now. Get out of here and don't show your faces again. You hear me?"

The men ran away as fast as possible. "So at least we know what shape the demon is using. There must have been a priest up at the old monastery at one time." Inuyasha said to Miroku.

"We should get back to camp. The others should now about this." Miroku turned to leave.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

_(Thanks for all the reviews! This story doesn't have many more chapter to it so I'm downloading slowly from here on in. I don't really want to end this 'cause I'm having such a good time with it. LadySesshoumaru41)_

Sesshoumaru had fared a little better with his information. He had found a village that had only just finished there terrifying time with Naraku.

This time the demon seemed to have changed his direction. He looked like he was heading back to the monastery.

"There are three villages between here and the monastery on his currant path. If we go to the last one we may well get there before him."

Katame was busy tending to the meal. But she heard her husband's words.

"Sesshoumaru, what about those poor villagers in between. You're not going to just let them suffer are you?"

Katame went and knelt at her husband's feet. He brushed her hair away from her face. "Katame my love, we have only been chasing his shadow thus far. We need to get ahead of him if we are to have any hope of catching him. Only then will we be able to help the villagers." He pressed her head down into his lap and pet her hair. "You understand this don't you?" Katame nodded.

In the next the village a demon named Yamuri was having his fun. He had taken over the local lord's palace. He was an odd fellow. He liked to gain someone's trust before he would show his true self.

He was about to let the full force of his abilities show and destroy the village. But his plans would have to wait. Tonight he had unexpected visitors.

A group of demons and humans had arrived at the village. He would welcome them and see what fun he could have with them later.

"Welcome friends. Come, come you must join me for a meal. Come in and rest, you must be tired from all your travels."

The group went into the palace and sat down. Yamuri sat at the head of the table. He was chatting with his guests.

"What brings you to my humble home? Have you traveled far?"

Sesshoumaru didn't trust this one he could smell him. He was a full demon. Why was he pretending to be human and why was he being so nice? He must be up to something. Sesshoumaru would not reveal himself to this demon.

"We are traveling throughout the land looking for an old friend of mine. We wont be staying here long." Sesshoumaru wouldn't eat or drink anything just in case there was some trap or other device at work here.

"You aren't eating anything lord. Is it not to your liking." Yamuri seemed genuinely concerned.

"I don't eat human food." Sesshoumaru's tone was level but had a 'don't bother me' edge to it.

"I'm sorry, I should have thought..." Yamuri wasn't sure about this one. He was sure this demon wasn't telling the truth. Did he know who he was? Was he aware of his methods?

"Will you not spend the night? It is late and you should stay and take your rest." Yamuri said. "You can continue on your way in the light of day."

Kagome was sitting beside Inuyasha. She leaned into him and whispered in his ear. "I don't think this is a good idea. He has a jewel shard in his forehead. He is a demon. I sure of it."

Inuyasha patted her arm and whispered back. "Don't worry Kagome. I know what he is."

Yamuri was doing his best to be as accommodating as possible. He had the servants prepare the bath for his honored guests and had rooms set up for them.

"Perhaps, you would enjoy a bath before bed. Your slave girl can look after your needs or would you prefer I have my own servants attend you, my lord?"

"Don't be a fool, Yamuri. Your nose should work better than that. You know what she is to me."

"Forgive me. I assumed that one of your obvious stature would not limit himself to one female. My apologies, my lady." He bowed his head.

Katame did not trust him but it seemed that Sesshoumaru was prepared to spend the night. "Do you wish a bath, lord?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and Katame followed a servant to the room where the bath was. The servants had the water heated and ready for the guests.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha thanked their host and went into the bath. Miroku and Sango took the kids off to bed.

Kagome and Katame attended to their husbands needs. But neither lord was very talkative. They didn't trust their host. He was up to something they were sure of it.

Sesshoumaru insisted that they all get some sleep. But he would not. He lay down with his wife, but chose to feign sleep. He would be ready for Yamuri when he struck.

Sometime during the night Sesshoumaru woke his brother. He could hear them.

"It's beginning." That was all he said.

The place was surrounded by howling and mewling cats there were thousands of the things. They were definitely under a spell. The cats attacked on mass, jumping in through windows and clawing their way in through doors. The demons were hard pressed to cut through them.

"Ahhhh, damn! These things bite." Inuyasha was covered in cats. He threw a half dozen of them off and took out his Tetsiaga.

"This is getting annoying. It ends now!" He raised his sword and swung. "I have had enough!" Cats flew in every direction.

"Inuyasha! We have to get to the power behind these things." Sesshoumaru called out. "Miroku find Yamuri!"

Miroku and Sango ran out to find the demon that they believed was behind the attack. They were stopped just outside the palace by a huge mob of cats. Miroku used his staff to beat his way through the mob.

He called to Sango. "Get behind me I'm going to use my wind tunnel."

He unwrapped his hand and pointed it toward the advancing animals. A great wind erupted and sucked everything into his hand, the cats and several other things that were not tied down. Then he wrapped up his hand.

Sango saw her quarry. "Yamuri!" She detached her great boomerang and launched it with a mighty throw. The boomerang spun through the air.

Yamuri saw it coming and lept up into a tree. "You will have to do better than that young maiden. Come here and I will teach you a few tricks." He transformed into his true form. He was a white tiger, very beautiful and very dangerous.

Sango caught the boomerang in her grasp and readied herself for another throw.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had managed to rid themselves of the cats and ran outside to find Yamuri.

The boys stayed with their mothers. The women had many scratches and bites all over them. They had both used their swords and fought to fend off the hateful animals attacks but still got hurt. Kagome was too busy bandaging Katame and herself to join the battle right away. But as soon as the women were ready, they too went outside.

Kagome had her bow ready.

Yamuri was attacking Sango. He was about to strike her when he heard Inuyasha's battle cry. "Iron reverse soul stealer!" Inuyasha slashed the length of the tiger.

"Ahhhh, you will pay for this!" He knocked Inuyasha a terrible blow sending him smashing him into a stone wall. He crumpled to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. Then turned her attention to Yamuri. "You horrible beast!" She raised her bow and fired.

"Ahhhhhh!" The arrow pierced the heart of the tiger and he fell down dead.

Kagome ran to her fallen husband. "Inuyasha? Are you alright?" She fell down beside him. "Inuyasha?"

"Unngh.... I'm ok Kagome." He groaned a bit. "Help me up."

She helped him up and brought him to the dead demons corpse. She bent down and scooped up the jewel shard.

"Kagome, you did this? Wow you are getting good with that bow. Remind me not to tick you off."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

_(Beware readers this chapter has some pretty gross stuff in it. I hope it dosen't offend. LadySesshoumaru41)_

Naraku's fatal mistake...

Naraku returned to his monastery in the mountains above the gorge. It was good to be home. He entered the gate and approached the door. Something wasn't right. 'Something.... what was that?' Naraku wondered to himself.

He sniffed the air. "Someone has been here. I can smell him." He spoke to himself as he walked throughout the monastery sniffing and noting. "There were others here as well but the scent of this one is strong."

He entered his own chamber. "NO! He took a human woman here, in my sanctuary. I will destroy him for his insolence." He knelt at the spot were Sesshoumaru and his wife Katame had been weeks earlier. He could smell the seed of the demon and the filth of the woman he had taken.

Naraku had no mate. He despised all women and now that he was a demon he would not allow a woman to live and breathe in his sanctuary. Especially if she is mating with a demon. He took the in the scent deeply. He would find this wretched woman and draw out her mate. He would destroy the demon that dared to enter and defile his domain.

The hunters and demons were out scouting about a group of villages nearby. Katame had opted to stay behind. She felt she needed to catch up on some chores. Samotoyame was left behind as well to help his mother and to provide a small measure of protection.

Katame had gotten pretty good with the sword and her husband Sesshoumaru was pleased with her progress. She would be able to fend off most men and some demons. The weaker ones of course, but at least she could put up a good fight if she had to.

Samoto was at the fire, heating some water for his mother when he heard her scream.

She was down by the river washing the clothes the men and boys had been warring. She hadn't brought her sword with her. Samoto ran as fast as he could but he was too late. He arrived at the river in time to see his mother carried away by the demon Naraku.

"Get your father Samoto. Go get your father!" It was all she could get out before she passed out from the herbs he had pressed to her face.

Samoto ran as fast as he could to his father Sesshoumaru and told him the news.

Katame woke to find herself chained hand and foot her hands were fastened to a pole in the yard of the monastery. The demon Naraku was standing over her.

"You are awake. This is good." He bent over and sniffed at her. Yes, this is the one. I can smell her mate on her. "I want you to do something for me woman."

"What do you want from me, Naraku? You are Naraku aren't you?"

"Ah, so you know of me then. Good. I want you to scream." He leaned over her and tore off her clothing. "Come now woman, scream for me. Scream your mate's name. I would know who it was who it was that defiled my sanctuary with your filth. SCREAM!" He yelled at her.

"You will know my husband soon enough Naraku. I'm not going to call him. He already knows what you've done. He will kill you when he gets here."

Oh? I beg to differ my lady. You will scream long and hard, I guarantee it. And what is more, I will kill your mate as well as you for your lack of respect.

Naraku descended on Katame and raped her fiercely. All the while demanding that she scream out her husband's name, to call him to her.

Katame was strong and refused to give in. But that didn't matter to Naraku. He had made her bleed. He knew that the demon could scent her blood from miles away. He smeared her body with her blood. Then dragged her to a standing position and attached her chain to the top of the pole. Her feet could barely touch the ground.

Naraku was not going to give up he would have her scream and if not the blood would call loudly enough to her mate. He took out his whip and beat her with it.

"Scream for me my dear and maybe I might stop."

Katame could stand it no more. "Sesshoumaru!" She cried out. "Sesshoumaru!" And then again once more just as she passed out from the pain.

She didn't need to call for Sesshoumaru knew where Naraku had taken her. 'Fool' He cursed himself. 'He must have smelt them in his home. He should have never left his scent there. He put Katame in danger.' He could smell her blood. He hoped he would not be too late.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru landed in the courtyard of the monastery. They saw Katame chained to the pole.

Inuyasha looked at his brother. You go take care of Naraku I'll get her out of here. Don't worry, she'll be fine. Inuyasha took off his coat and wrapped Katame in it. He broke the chains that held her with his strong claws, and carried her off to were the others were waiting. He laid her by the fire. "Inumouru, Samoto. Get me some water. Kagome I will need some of those medicines and bandages you carry with you." He looked over at Miroku who was watching. "You stand with your back to her. Shippo bite him if he even dares to look at her."

"Yes sir." little Shippo stood with his fiercest face on. Ready to bite if Miroku even thought of looking at favorite human, Katame.

Inuyasha wanted to wash the blood from her and clean and treat the stripes the whip had left. He was very worried. 'How could a girl like her possibly survive such treatment?'

Back at the monastary, Sesshoumaru faced Naraku out in the courtyardyard.

"You will die for this outrage! Naraku." Sesshoumaru stepped forward. "Now!" He lept forward. His eyes blazing red, he drew his great sword and began to attack. Sesshoumaru was a tremendously skilled demon with the sword and he came at him hard and fast.

Naraku was hard pressed to keep up. He used all his skill to try and evade the angry lord's wrath. He let fly a blast of energy toward his opponent but missed. Sesshoumaru was too fast and He had no time to summon any of his magic.

Sesshoumaru had him franticly trying to defend himself. Finally he was struck. Naraku went down in a heap. Sesshoumaru was instantly upon him. "You will pay dearly for what you have done to my wife, Naraku. You will have no easy death from me." Sesshoumaru pierced him through the shoulder with his sword pinning him to the floor. The magic of the sword however would keep Naraku alive.

Sesshoumaru wanted it that way. He would not allow this would-be demon to die so soon. He would make him suffer. Suffer as he had made his beautiful Katame suffer. Naraku would scream and beg for his death long before it would come.

At the camp Inuyasha and Kagome were trying to treat the wounded Katame. She was going in and out of consciousness.

"Aiiiieeee. NO! No, no." She smacked and pushed away at Inuyasha. She was not aware of who he was. She had him confused. She had suffered like this before. Sesshoumaru had done this to her. No wait, it wasn't him. It was someone else. "Get away. Stop." She cried.

Inuyasha grabbed her and held her tightly until she passed out again. "She is too badly hurt. Kagome don't you have anything in that bag of yours that can help her?"

"No she has to be awake for me to give her anything and she keeps passing out. Why is she fighting you? You're only trying to help her."

"I don't know. All I can do is hold her and when she calms down enough then maybe I can clean her wounds."

Sesshoumaru bent over Naraku. "Did you enjoy my wife?" His voice was like ice and his eyes were red as flame. He stripped the helpless demon. "Now, you shall learn why I am called terrible. You will not die until I have had my fill of your pain." He reached down and grabbed hold of the genitals of the demon and ripped them away.

Naraku screamed and writhed in pain, but he could not free himself from Sesshoumaru's great sword. "Before we begin I want you to have a meal. You will need to keep up your strength." He pushed the bloody mass into Naraku's mouth. "Eat it. Now!" Naraku heaved and wretched but Sesshoumaru would not let the demon throw up. He had to chew and swallow the hateful meal.

"Good." The terrible lord rose to his feet and stood over the terrified demon. "Now, I believe you have a fondness for a whip. I just happen to have one of my own. You don't mind if I use it, do you?" Sesshoumaru mistreated Naraku well into the night. Finally he remembered his wife and the pain she was in. He wanted to see her and make sure she was safe.

He pulled his great sword out of the broken and bleeding body of Naraku. "Now, you may die." He plunged his hand into the demon's chest and tore out the still beating heart. "You won't be needing this any more." He told the dieing man-demon. "I will take this, it will serve as a warning to all. Touch not the wife of Sesshoumaru." Naraku's eyes glazed over and he was dead. Sesshoumaru made sure Naraku was dead before removing the demon's head then flew off to his wife.

Inuyasha was again trying to help Katame She had let him hold her but as soon as he tried to clean the blood off her she would scream and struggle.

Miroku was still standing with his back to the action but was hearing every thing.

Sesshoumaru arrived to find Inuyasha again being hit by a half conscious Katame.

"She won't let me help her." Inuyasha told his brother.

Sesshoumaru knelt by his wife. "Katame!" He called her name.

"No!" She cried and struggled and whimpered and then went quiet. Sesshoumaru seemed to sink.

"What's wrong Sesshoumaru?"

"Look at her Inuyasha. I did this to her."

"Don't be silly Naraku did this, you couldn't help her. It was already done when we arrived." Inuyasha didn't understand his brother's meaning.

"No, Inuyasha. I did this to her before, when we were first mated. I did this to her, I raped her and covered her with her own blood. I did this to her before. No wonder she won't let you or I near her. Her mind is probably confusing all the different abuses she has endured over the years."

"Katame." He spoke softly to her as he took a soft cloth and washed her face. "You're safe now. I won't hurt you. Come now, let me clean you." He gathered her into his hands and began to wash off the blood.

Katame cried out again this time Miroku couldn't keep his eyes away. "Yeoowww." Shippo bit him on the hand. "I wasn't looking at her. I just..."

"Yeah you did, you're not supposed to look at her, you were told. And I was to bite you if you did. And you did."

"Miroku!" Sesshoumaru rose his eyes coldly glaring at the monk. "You have been looking too long at my wife. I will have your eyes, monk."

"Sesshoumaru, Katame needs you. Let me deal with this." Inuyasha put his hand on his brother's shoulder. Inuyasha took his friend aside. "I told you not to look at her. Now look what has happened, now I have to take your eyes."

Miroku backed away from his friend. "Inuyasha, please. I swear to you I wasn't looking at her like that. You must believe me; I was just concerned that's all. I looked because she was crying. I didn't mean anything by it I swear to you."

Inuyasha was still coming for him. The monks mind raced. How could his friend do this to him? "Inuyasha, please. I'm begging you, as your friend. I didn't mean any harm, I swear to you. Please, Inuyasha not my eyes. You can't take my eyes. A blind man is a burden to everyone. How will I live? What will I do? I'll be useless as a demon hunter. Please isn't there some other way? There has to be another way." The monk fell to the ground.

He had fought many battles beside this Half-demon. He knew that there would be nothing he could do to stop him from taking his eyes. He had to appeal to his mercy. Inuyasha wasn't known to show it very often but perhaps this would be one of those times.

"I warned you."

"Yes I know and I'm sorry, Inuyasha, But please, not my eyes. Can't you do something else? Isn't there some other way I can apologize?" His face was full of tears the poor monk was genuinely afraid. And well he should be. Inuyasha wasn't a very understanding sort of demon. What's more he had warned his friend about looking at Katame.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. He wasn't sure that he would be able to save the monk's eyes. But he did believe his friend's words. Miroku wasn't lying to him. "All right I'll talk to Sesshoumaru. Maybe he'll accept something else. But you had better pray hard, monk. He may just want to take your life instead. Stay here."

Sesshoumaru had managed to clean off the blood and had Katame in some clean clothes by the time Inuyasha came back. "I don't smell the monks blood I take it he still has his eyes."

"Miroku is a friend of mine, Sesshoumaru. I know he overstepped the boundary, but he swears it was only out of concern for Katame that he looked. She was crying and he was worried."

"You believe him." Sesshoumaru was not impressed. "I want his eyes, Inuyasha. He was watching Katame long before this."

"I know, and I did warn him. But he has no family and a blind man alone would be lost. He begged me to spare his eyes. Is there not some other way for him to apologize."

"Inuyasha, you are far too lenient with him." Sesshoumaru thought a moment. "Fine! Beat him. But I want to hear his cries. Take him away from the camp so the women don't hear. However I don't want you to go light on him. He has looked at my wife for the last time." Sesshoumaru looked at his sleeping wife. "If I am not satisfied, that monk will lose more than his eyes. Tell him that!" Sesshoumaru was in a foul temper. He would have rather dealt with the monk personally but his wife needed him.

Katame called out in her dreams. "Ahhhh Sesshoumaru. No! No, no. Please.... I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru's heart was breaking. She was remembering, not this night's horror but the horror he himself had brought upon her. She was remembering him. Remembering how he used to enjoy hurting her. He felt terrible in fact he felt misserable. For all his great strength and abilities, he was unable to protect his human wife from the grasp of Naraku. 'Damn!' He thought, ' I should never have allowed that wretch to die so easily. He deserved to suffer more for this.'

Inuyasha returned to find the monk was indeed praying. "You can stop now. I don't know what you prayed for, but it a seems to have worked. Sesshoumaru has agreed to let you to keep your eyes."

"Thank you, Inuy..."

"Don't thank me! You're not going to enjoy the alternative. Come with me." Inuyasha took the monk far enough away from the camp for the women not to hear but well within demon hearing range. He went to the edge of the clearing and selected a thick bamboo pole.

"What are you going to do?" The monk's eyes went wide as he started to back away.

"Come here Miroku, and kneel down. Sesshoumaru wants you beaten. But he thinks I'm too soft and if he doesn't think I've done this right, he'll kill you. So you had better scream loud and long, Miroku. Your life is depending on it."

Miroku didn't have to fake it. Inuyasha was hard on him, as hard as he dared. He didn't want to hurt his human friend but if he didn't, he knew that his brother would do far worse. When he was finished he spoke to his friend. "That's enough. Now lets get you back to the camp." Inuyasha helped him to his feet.

"Wait a minute, help me do this will you." Miroku took a strip of cloth from his robe and bandaged his eyes.

"Why are you doing that for? Sesshoumaru will know you still have your eyes."

"I know that, but at least this way I can't make the mistake of looking at her again if I have my eyes bandaged. Think of it as a safety precaution. Now give me your arm and guide me back."

_(Sorry if I'm dragging this out, but we are almost to the end of my story and I don't want to rush it. I'll update soon. LadySesshoumaru41)_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Sesshoumaru had spent the night watching his wife. She was pail and weak. He cursed himself again and again for his actions in the past and for not anticipating Naraku's move. He got up and spoke to his sons.

"I'm taking your mother back to my palace. You two stay here and help your uncle get the camp equipment back. I will see you there in a few days. Behave yourselves. I have enough to worry about without worrying about what trouble you two are getting into.

"We will father. Will mother be ok?" The little men were worried. Especially Samotoyame. He would never forgive himself for letting his mother get taken away by Naraku.

Sesshoumaru ruffled his young son's ears. "Don't worry my son. Your mother just needs some rest. She can't do that out here in the wild."

Sesshoumaru picked up his sleeping wife. Tell your uncle where I've gone, when he gets back with that monk.

Back at the palace...

Sesshoumaru laid his wife down in his bed. She was still sleeping fitfully. Katame groaned and cried out her husband's name. Sesshoumaru knelt down at his wife's side. He gathered her into his hands and brushed her hair away from her face. He held her close and cursed himself for ever having hurt her. "I'm sorry my love. I wish I'd never hurt you. I should have been more careful with you." He kissed her lightly. "I love you."

Katame opened her eyes and looked up at her husband and smiled. "Do you really mean that?" She reached up and touched his face. "You are sorry you hurt me so long ago?"

Sesshoumaru held her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Yes."

Katame closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next day Katame woke to find Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sitting watching her. She looked up with a start. "Where am I?" She was a bit confused.

Sesshoumaru came close and raised her to a sitting position. "You're back home Katame. You're safe now my pet. Here, you must drink something." He gave her some tea. "Kagome will be in soon with something for you to eat."

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked her. His face was full of concern. "Are you in any pain?"

"A little."

Kagome came to the door with breakfast for them all. "It's good to see you're awake. How are you feeling? Are you hungry?"

"No. Not really."

"Kagome she is in pain can you use any of the medicines that you brought from your era." Inuyasha was worried for his friend. She had become very special to him and he hated to think of her in pain.

"I do have something. Katame can I look at your back?"

Katame nodded.

Inuyasha turned his back while Kagome looked at Katame's back. "Sesshoumaru? Your sword. It can make things come back to life, right? Can it heal as well?"

"Heal? I've never tried to heal anyone with it."

"Well why don't you try it. If you can bring back the dead, you should be able to heal. It makes sense doesn't it?"

Sesshoumaru drew his sword and instructed Katame to lay face down. "This may hurt little one. I will try to be careful." Sesshoumaru drew his powerful sword along each of her stripes. As he did the stripes disappeared replaced by fresh healthy skin.

"Aiiiieeee..." Katame screamed and gasped.

It took a lot of concentration and energy on the half of Sesshoumaru. He was exhausted when finished. Katame was already unconscious from the pain. He sat down beside his brother. "I hope I didn't hurt her too much. I have never done this before. I don't know what effect this will have on her."

Inuyasha moved forward and covered Katame. He looked at her and wiped a tear from her cheek. "She looks good, Sesshoumaru. Let her rest a moment. Come to think of it you should rest too. I'll leave you two alone. Get some rest Sesshoumaru. You won't be any good to her like this."

Sesshoumaru lay down next to his wife and pulled her close to him and went to sleep.

A two weeks later Katame was physically well but she was emotionally, a wreck. She still had nightmares and confused images of Sesshoumaru and Naraku hurting her. She knew one was long in the past and the other more recent but both were too similar. Sesshoumaru tried to help her. He had apologized for his hurting her so long ago and she believed him. But it was hard, in the night when the dreams would begin.

Samotoyame watched his mother and felt deep remorse. He felt awful. He was there when his mother was taken. He thought that it was his fault his mom had suffered. Samoto came up to his mother as she sat on a bench. He knelt at her feet. "I'm sorry momma." He looked up at his mom.

She looked at her son. "Samoto, what are you sorry for. You haven't done anything bad have you?"

He lowered his head. "I let him take you. I let him hurt you."

"Samoto honey, you didn't let any of that happen. You couldn't have stopped him. Even if you had been there when he came. He was so fast I could barely scream."

"But momma I was supposed to keep you safe and I didn't. It's all my fault."

"No! Samoto, no. It's not your fault at all. I was trained to use a sword. But I was foolish, I didn't even have it with me. Besides, he used some herbs to put me asleep. When I woke, I was already chained. There was nothing I could do. Samoto it can't be your fault. Did you tell him who I was? Or where to find me? Of course not. You didn't hurt me, Naraku did."

She hugged her son. "Don't ever blame yourself for something someone else has done. You can't control the actions of others, Samotoyame. Don't be sorry. You are a good son and you tried your best to help me. I know that." She wept into her son's hair. "It's not your fault." Katame got up and walked with her son in the gardens. He looked up at his mother. She had cried. She did that a lot lately.

"Momma you still cry a lot. Are you still hurting?"

"Oh sweetie I'm just a little sad honey. It has been very hard. I won't be sad always I just need some time. I'll be alright soon."

Sesshoumaru was watching his wife. She wasn't progressing. She was still suffering. He needed to do something for her. He approached her as she walked with Samoto. "Katame, my love. Come with me." Sesshoumaru guided his wife into the bedchamber. "You are still very sad Katame. What can I do to help you, Hmmmm?" He gave his wife a squeeze. "Why are you so sad?"

She looked up at her husband. His eyes were a beautiful shade of gold. He looked at her with a such a warm look of concern. He had been so good to her but she felt worthless. How could she explain how she felt? She lowered her eyes.

Sesshoumaru took her face into his hands. "Katame, are you feeling shame?" He bent down and kissed her. She pulled away. "Katame. You must not feel ashamed. I killed Naraku. I took your shame away. I pulled his still beating heart from his chest and put it on a stake outside the gate. You have nothing to be shamed about."

Katame collapsed into a heap on the floor at his feet crying.

Sesshoumaru crouched by his wife. "Katame, Katame. Why are you crying? Please, tell me." He held her close and whispered in her ear. "Katame, don't cry my love. You're safe now, no one will hurt you."

"Oh, Sesshoumaru I am so...." She put her hands on her face. "How could you want me still?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Another man has had me. You can't possibly still want me. I.... "

He took her in his hands and cuddled her into his chest. "Katame my love. Don't think that I don't want you girl. I love you. You are my wife and I want you. Naraku stole you away from me. But now I have you back. I don't...." He sighed. "Katame, tell me something." He tipped her face up to his. "Did you willingly go with him? Did you open to him as easily as you would to me?"

She looked up at him. Tears streaking her face and panic in her eyes. "No! no I could never..."

"Katame!" his voice was unexpectedly harsh. He softened. "Katame, I know you. I know you would never willingly allow another man to have you. I know this. I saw your blood and heard your cries. They were not the cries of a woman enjoying the company of a lover. He mistreated you terribly. I know this my Katame. Don't be ashamed of what happened to you my love. I killed the foul creature who did this to you. I took your shame and hung it on a post outside the gate. His head and his heart are there for all to see. No one may touch you and live.

If you had been a willing partner then I would make you keep your shame, girl. I would make you ware it. But I know you, my Katame. Your own son saw you taken. He told me that you cried out for me just before you passed out. Naraku had pressed some herbs to your face. Katame, why do you insist that I wouldn't understand and that I wouldn't want you for my wife? You are no fool, girl. You should know me better than that. I would not dishonor you in that way."

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I just feel so... worthless and defiled. I wonder how you could ever want to touch me again. Now that another has taken me." Katame whispered through her tears.

"Katame, if my words cannot convince you then perhaps my actions will." Sesshoumaru laid his wife down on the mat and carefully removed her clothes. He was a gentle with her as he could possibly be. He held her tight and caressed her. When he was done he pulled her onto his chest and asked. "Were these the actions of one who does not want to touch his wife?"

She nuzzled into his chest. She was still feeling bad about herself but knew in her heart that Sesshoumaru still wanted her. It would take time for her own heart to heal. But she had Sesshoumaru to help her through this.

"Hmmm? Katame, are you going to answer my question?" He rubbed her back.

"I know you still want me Sesshoumaru. But I still feel badly about what happened."

"You will for some time yet my love. But I always want you to know that you are mine and I will always want you." Sesshoumaru stayed with his wife for the remainder of the day and night.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The next day...

"Wake up woman. You have training to attend to." Sesshoumaru handed her a sword and told her to get dressed.

She took the sword and leaned it against a wall. "I'm not going to train anymore." She turned away from him.

He took her by the arm and turned her back to him. "Why not?"

"What's the point Sesshoumaru? I can use it, but it did me no good. When Naraku came I didn't even have it with me."

"Katame, even if you had it with you it would have still done you no good. Naraku was my equal with the sword. He would have taken you anyway. And what's more he probably would have cut off your sword arm as well. Just to punish you for your insolence."

He looked at her closely. "Do not give out my love. You have a great deal of skill and strength for a human. There are demons out there that you could defeat on your own if you had to. I want you to keep up the training." He stepped away toward the door. "I will see you out side in a few minutes and if you are not there soon I may have to come and chase you out there myself." He reached over and patted her bottom for emphasis.

Katame nodded and Sesshoumaru left.

Outside in the garden Miroku was sitting on a bench. He still refused to take off the bandage that bound his eyes. Shippo had taken on the duties as guide to the monk. Helping him find his way around the palace grounds. Inuyasha was standing talking with him when a terrible clamber arose. "What is that? What's going on?"

Inuyasha reached over to his friend and whipped off the bandage. "Why don't you look for yourself?"

"Give me that back. You know what your brother will do to me if he catches me looking at her." Miroku was understandably nervous. After the beating he had received from his friend and the ever present threat of loosing his eyes to Sesshoumaru. He wasn't taking any chances.

"Don't be silly Miroku, you are too far away from her for him to bother with you. And besides, you should see how much she has improved. Don't worry so much, I wont let him hurt you."

"No? Inuyasha, I'm not risking it, not a chance." He put the bandage back in place.

"Hmmfff, chicken."

"Yeah well at least when I leave here, I won't be blind." Miroku was adamant. He was staying at the palace only until he was certain that the young wife of Sesshoumaru was all right. Then he and Sango would continue on their quest to find more of the fragments.

Katame had not noticed Miroku's bandages before this. Miroku had made a point of keeping himself out of her sight. She came over to him and asked. "What did you do to your eyes that you have them bandaged?" She reached up to touch the monk's face.

Miroku backed away. It's only temporary. I'll be fine my lady."

Shippo piped up and said. "Oh his eyes are fine he just doesn't want Sesshoumaru to tear them out because he is looking at you again."

"Shippo!" Inuyasha's voice carried a warning.

"Is this true? Miroku? Come here!" She commanded and grabbed the bandage away. "Look at me!" He wouldn't so she stomped on his foot. "Look at me!"

"Ahhh" his eyes popped open. Then he put his hands to his eyes. "No. You don't understand."

"Oh I understand alright. Sesshoumaru!" She grabbed the monk by the arm and dragged him over to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru! I have a bone to pick with you! Why is this man hiding his eyes? What did you threaten him with?"

"I should think that was self evident. He has been looking at you and I will have his eyes if he dares do it again."

"Sesshoumaru that is enough! You told me you trusted me. Do you trust me or not?"

"You I trust. Him on the other hand I do not trust. Not even half as far as I could throw him."

"Then trust me, will you. I would have told you if I'd thought for a second that he was any kind of a threat. You know that! So have a little faith in your wife, Sesshoumaru.

"As you wish." Sesshoumaru walked on unfazed by his wife's tirade.

And as for you, Miroku! If I ever see you with this on again." She shook the bandage at him. "I will personally rip your eyes out. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." He fell to the ground.

"Get up! My name is Katame and not Sesshoumaru. I don't need to see you grovel to know you've heard me."

"Can I not at least explain?"

"Don't waste your breath." Katame was unmovable. "It won't change anything." She walked away. "Men, all or nothing they just can't do things down the middle. Uhnnggh!"

"I'm not going to win am I?" Miroku looked up at his friend, Inuyasha.

"No. Not with that one. Perhaps with a lesser woman you might, but not her. Anyone who can withstand my brother for this long has to be strong. She is very strong indeed."

"I believe you. But shouldn't I at least try to apologize to her?"

"Yeah, but I'd let her cool off a bit first. With her in that mood, she might just bite you."

A week later and the humans and demons were ready to part company.

Inuyasha and Katame had decided that it was time for them to continue the search for the jewels. Sugumi was old enough to travel all the time now. In fact he had become quite used to living outdoors. They would go with Miroku and Sango. There were still many jewel shards left to find.

The two brothers went for a brief walk while the others said their goodbyes.

"I want to thank you Inuyasha, for helping me all this time. Is there not something I can do for you in return?"

"Sesshoumaru, the only thing I want from you, is a promise that you will be kind to that girl of yours. I've grown very fond of her and if I find you have mistreated her. I might have to come back and take it out of your hide." Inuyasha was smiling. He knew his brother wouldn't hurt her ever again. "If you need me send word I won't be far. I'll come by from time to time to visit. If you don't mind."

"You and Kagome are always welcome. Make sure you keep training Sugumi. He still has a great potential in him, Inuyasha. Oh, and try to get a little more control over that woman of yours. She has too much of a will on her."

Inuyasha's eyes sparked with mischief. "I do, every night Sesshoumaru, every night."

The women were saying their goodbyes back at the steps of the palace.

"I'm going to miss you. How long do you suppose you will be?" Katame was missing her already.

"I don't know Katame, but we will come by once in a while I'll make sure of that." Kagome hugged her friend.

"Sugumi, be a good boy for your mom. I'm going to miss you. But you can fly and you know were I live, so I expect to see you here often." She gave the boy a kiss on his forehead.

"I will aunt Katame. I'll even bring mom sometimes." Sugumi hugged his aunt.

She put Shippo into his hood. And warned the little demon. "Don't you bother Inuyasha or that pretty little tail of yours will be hanging from his belt as a decoration." She took a small comb from her hair and gave it to Shippo. "Use this to keep it nice and tidy." She ruffled the little guy's ears.

Miroku stepped forward and took Katame's hands in his. "Thank you lady Katame, for all your hospitality and the mercy you showed to a foolish monk." He bowed.

"Miroku, you need a wife. The very next village you go into, get one. And keep her close. That way when ever you get the urge to look at a woman, she can hit you." Katame smiled at him. "In less of course you're looking at her, then maybe she won't hit you so hard."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"We'd better get going." Sango wasn't much for small talk or lengthy goodbyes. She was still hurting inside. Even though Naraku was dead and her people avenged. She was still alone. She would continue with Inuyasha on the quest for the shards for a while. Maybe time would eventually heal her heart. She doubted it.

The group turned and left.

Katame leaned against her husband's chest and remarked. "It's going to be awfully quiet around here. What will I do?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at his wife. "Don't worry Katame, you'll think of something."

_(This is as far as the story goes for now. I do have ideas to continue it, but I'm not sure. The story sounds pretty complete as it is. Although in future chapters I have Katame slaying a demon and Miroku getting a wife. What do you think? Let me know. LadySesshoumaru41)_


End file.
